Never Back down
by Lusha1991
Summary: Sisfic, Sam and Dean's lil sister, half angel, half human, Cas's niece, back from heal after macking a deal with the demon that killed her mother to bring her dad back, YEAH John is in the bilding, it take place in season 4, rated T, R&R please
1. the past

Hi everyone, I know I know that I don't own them, don't you think if I do you'd be the one writing the fanfics about me, anyways  
some Info about LuAnn

name: Lusha Ann Winchester (aka) Lu williams  
Birth Date: 18\6\1991  
Favs:  
Colore: Black, blood red, white and gray  
music: classic rock (AC\DC), rock (skillet, three days grace), country (rascal flatts)  
Movies: horror, and sometimes chick flicks  
actor: Jensen ackles (LOL, he looks so much like my brother :D)

character Info:  
all the Characters are the same except for Jake gonna be played by Channing Taum  
that's all hope you enjoy  
please R&R and tell me what do you think

* * *

where the hell am I? That was the first thing that popped in my head the place was so small and I could barely move my hand, I remembered that I have a lighter in my pocket, I always had it since I knew Jake, it s Jake s lighter, he gave it to me . I dig in my jeans pocket to find the lighter, and there it was in the same place I last put it in, I flip it open and that's when I found out, that's when I remembered everything.

I was in a pen box six feet under, I was dead but how come I came back, how come that I m out of hell, did it work?? Did I brought him back?? Did I bring my dad back?? I know I did, I saw him, but why am I alive?? Who could passably bring me back??? Who s powerful enough to do such a thing?  
I know you might be confuse, hell I was until I figured it out .

**(THEN) .**

18 years ago, dad met my mom, she worked in a hospital, she was a nurse, she was so beautiful, with her long wavy brown hair and her sleepy hazel eyes, she was fun to be around, at least that s what I ve heard from Cas, you see she is an angel, she was on a mission on earth, but she choose to stay there anyways, her and dad fall in love, and they had an on-and-off relationship until one night the magic happened nine months later and I was born; Lusha Ann Winchester, oh, did I mention that I m a Winchester, yeah my dad is the legendary John Winchester.

Well dad left mom as soon as I was born, leaving my mom to raise me all by herself, until she was killed when I was three years old, a while later I ve been told that a demon killed her, his name is Paimon, Cas told me a while later that mom kicked his ass and send him back to hell that s why he wanted revenge . After mom s death I moved from foster home to another.

When I turned 10 dad came and saved me from my misery, when I asked him where was he when mom was killed he told me that he was busy fighting his own demons, my ten years old mind didn t understand what he said, but later I understood what he said, I was never allowed to call him dad, I didn t know why, I really liked to call him dad, instead he made me call him sir . When dad came he took me to one of his friends, Pastor Jim; he was a really good man I loved him so much I stayed with pastor Jim until I turned 15 and this demon bitch Meg killed him, it was really hard to see the only man who cared about me is gone and I have no were to go, the good thing is that he taught me everything about the supernatural and how to fight, I was pretty good at it of course dad never showed up, so I stayed on my own, I bought a motorcycle, a black Ducati, and decided that I should hunt on my own, it was scary for a while but I managed.

While I was on the road I decided that I should look for dad, I wanted to see him, I missed him I know that he wasn t my biggest fans but I was his . So I spent about seven to eight months until I met Bobby one of dad s friends, I didn t tell him that I m john s daughter I just told him that I was looking for him coz he have something that I want, that s when he told me the shocker, he told me that my dad has passed away a couple of months ago, he told me that if I had something with John that his SONS might know something .. sons?? What the hell?? I had two brothers he told me, he said that their names are Sam and Dean, he told me that they were hunting the demon that killed their mom that s when the car accident happened, he told me that my dad wasn t injured that bad he just got his leg broken, he told me that Dean; my older brother, he was the one who was dying, he also told me that three days after the accident everything changed, Dad was dead and my brother Dean was good as new . After that I left to try and find my brothers but first I have to find away to bring dad back, I knew deep down inside that his death wasn t natural, it was supernatural doing, I mean we re Winchesters everything in our life is a supernatural related.

Time passed by very quickly, and it s been a year already since my dad died, I still haven t find away to bring dad back, and I couldn t face my brother knowing that I can t bring him back . It s weird, no one is blaming me, no one even know that I m a Winchester, I followed my brothers couple of times while they were on a hunt, I don t think that they saw me .  
I finally had a lead on the demon that killed my mom, and I was trying to find away to kill him but knowing that dad and my brothers used most of the bolts, there s only one left so I guess they gonna use it to kill the demon that killed their mom, so I had to find another way.

Paimon; the demon, was in Texas so I went there but I missed, I didn t get there in time he already had killed two other women, meanwhile I got a call from Bobby; did I tell you that I kept in touch with him, anyways he called and told me to beware that the hell s gate were opened and a lot of demons had got out, and he also told me something, it was weird why did he told me, I didn t know why but he did anyway, he told me that Dean had Made a deal for Sam, my brother was going to hell so my other brother could live.

Bobby told me to help him to find a way so we can save Dean, he told me to search for a way to break the deal, but it wasn t an easy job to do, you see once you made a deal with a cross road demon you can never get out of it, but I tried anyway . During my search I met two people, the first one is Jake Davidson, well I re-meet him, I already knew him from when I was with pastor Jim, he s another young hunter, who his family was killed by a demon too, he was four years older than me . He came to the church when I was eleven, he was a really good friend and he still is . With the help of pastor Jim he kept his parents house after they got killed, so he wasn t on the road all the time like myself, so whenever I had the time I would stay with him, I even had my own room in his house so whenever I visit I d stay in it.. He helped me a lot he really was a good friend.

The other person was, well he wasn t a person; Casteal, he s an angel at first I never believed him, but then I did he was my mom s friend, that s when I found out that I m the daughter of a hunter and a fallen angel, it was weird at first knowing that I m half angel and half human, but I lived through it Cas told me that I might have powers but he told me that it ll show when I really need them.  
Cas kept on showing every now and then, he gave me information for some hunts, he helped me with couple of hunts meanwhile I was still looking for a way to get my brother out of this deal, but there was only one thing on my mind, but when I told Cas about it he was so angry that I haven t seen him for a week or so, after that he just told me that he won't let me do it, he ordered me not to do it

"Cas, seriously just give me one good reason for me not to do it??" I was so annoyed with him

"LushaAnn, I said no and I mean it" he told me through clinched teeth, he was so angry

"I said, give me one good reason??" I snarled

"from where do you want me to start, huh???? he yelled in my face the fact that your dad don't give a fuck about you, and that he abandoned you, oh wait there s another GOOD reason, the fact that you are making a deal with the demon who killed your mother, my sister . Are you out of your mind, it's a suicide mission and let me tell you the side effects kid . You might go to hell . Do you want more good reasons?? Or that s enough for you??" he was looking down at me and breathing really hard, I was really scared from the inside Cas never yelled at me like that, hell Cas never yelled in his life, but he ll never see that, that I m scared coz my game face, the iron face is on I swallowed the limp in my throat and replyed calmly

"don t you dare talking about my dad like that, he must have his reasons, plus he s the only one who can help Dean to get out of this deal, and the only one who can make a deal with me is Paimon, so deal with it" I snarled the last part and turned the other way After few minutes of deafing silence

"ok, you wanna do it so badly, then do it" Cas said calmly, I was shocked he was never the given in without a long argument "but you're on your own" he said and wing away.

I couldn t believe that he left just like that, I know that I was always alone and living my life on my own, but he just took off . But no matter what he thinks I m gonna do it, no matter what the aftermath s gonna be I don t give a damn.

I decided that I should do it on Thursday, that s two days from now I went to see Jake, at least he won t leave me, I told him what am about to do, at first he begged me not to do it, but I already made up my mind and he knew it, he always said that my stubbornness is more than he can take but he liked it I told him that if something happened to me I wanted him to have my motor, and that he d call dad to give him some stuff I left for him, and If I died I wanted him to salt and burn me, I know it wasn t the best thing to talk about, coz by the look on his face he was fighting from the inside, he looked in so much pain, hurt and sadness, I know that if something happened to me it ll broke his heart, I really didn t want that to happen but I have to do it for my family.  
Thursday came so fast, everything was done, I was ready as I can be I told Jake that I need to do this on my own, he wanted to argue I could see it in his eyes but he didn t he just gave me a really tight hug and took on last look at me and told me to be careful, and with that I took off.

After that everything went fast, like really, really fast Paimon showed up he told me about how he killed my mom, how much he enjoyed her screaming and begging for her to see me one last time he was playing with my mind and thank god I was controlling my anger, I only did that because he had something that I want after half an hour of telling me how he killed and tourter my mom, we finally got to business

"what do you want??" he asked

"I want to make a deal" I said

"it seems that all the Winchesters want to make deals these days, daddy made one for Dean, Dean made one for Sammy and now you" he laughed "for who??"

"I want you to bring dad back" I said firmly

"aww, you want daddy back??" he said in a mocking baby voice

"just tell me can you do it or not??" I was keeping the firmness in my voice

"of course I can do it, but I ain t doing it for free" he said

"what do you want in return??" I asked well

"since you don t have anything that I want, I ll say . Your soul" he said with a smile what?? OMG "well you still half angel and John s daughter, aren t you?? Just knowing that your screams will fill the four corners of hell it s enough for me" he said with an evil grin

"how can I make sure that you brought him back??"

"well I ll give you time to see for yourself, but as soon as you lay an eye on him your mine, deal??" he asked

"deal" I said without even thinking about it

"then it s a deal" he said and making his way toward me he put his hand behind my neck and before he pulled me

"what the hell you think you re doing??"

"sealing the deal" he said and placed a forceful kiss on my lips "know go and find daddy so I can have you and taste that beautiful lips once more" just the thought of him kissing me again made me sick to my stomach "where can I find him??"

"he ll be wherever your brothers are, unlike you he miss them so much" with that he left, I didn t want to believe what he said, but deep down inside I knew he was right, that dad missed Sam and Dean more than he ll ever miss me, it hurts knowing that your hero don t give a rat s ass about you.

I went back to Jake's I thought that I could use the help now, I didn t tell him that I sold my soul to Paimon, coz if I did I d never hear the end of it, I told him that I need him to take me to where my brothers are, I already called Bobby to know where are they and he told me, so I went there the drive was quit, I think he knew something bad is going to happen.

We made it to where my brothers were, they were staying in some crappy motel, I stayed in the car, it was 10 pm when we arrive, around midnight someone was knocking on my brothers door, I took a good look at the figure, it was him, it was dad as happy as I was I was also so more than sad knowing that what the demon said is true, and that I d never get the chance to hold him again.  
I watched closely as the door fly open reveling my brother Dean, he stood there for a minutes then he engulfed dad in a bear hug, I could feel the love that I will never know or get from dad, I got out of the car flowed by Jake, he stood beside me and he put his hand on my shoulder, I saw Sam was holding dad now, I felt the tingling feeling in my nose and the limp in my throat I felt my eyes filled up with tears, I turned from the bittersweet sight in front of me, Jake saw the pain I was feeling, he pulled me close and held me tight, we stayed like this for a while.

"aww, how sweet, now it s time to go honey" came Paimon voice

"fine" I growled, I looked up at Jake, I took one last good look at him to tell the truth he was so handsome with his light short brown hair and his green eyes his jaw line and his full lips, his 6 1 athletic body, he was the full package, he was amazing

"Jake" I started softly, I couldn t look him in the eye, he put his thump under my chin and lift my head up so he can look at me "I m sorry, but this was the only way" I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn t I let them out I had to do it I tried to pull from his hold but that made him only tighten his grip on me and pulling me even closer, if that was even passable He looked me in the eye

"why?? You said that I m a good friend, why you didn t give me a chance?? Just tell me why??" I was confused, what the hell he was talking about c

"hance for what??"

" for this" he said, he slid his hand behind my neck and pulled me to him he placed the most amazing first kiss I have ever had, by the time he pulled away he was crying

"I love Lusha Ann Winchester, I know now it s not the right time but I know you d come back and when you do I ll be waiting" he said, I couldn t believe it, before I could reply he was thrown across the parking lot and when I turned around I saw Paimon standing behind me, he out his hand on my heart and everything went black.


	2. coming back

**(NOW) ..**

I woke up in a pen box, god knows where, and for how long I ve been here, the only thing was on my mind is to get out of her and go find Jake, he must be the one that put me here, It must have been so hard for him, knowing that he liked me, I mean he kissed me, was it "I love you kiss, or "you going to die and go to hell so goodbye" kiss, the only way to find out is get out of here and go and ask him now, how the hell I m gonna get out of here. After an hour or so I got out, and trust me it wasn t fun, my hand hurts and my lungs are on fire from the lack of oxygen, I sit on the side of the grave that I was in taken couple of deep breaths I finally opened my eyes and saw where I was.

I was in the middle of the woods, there was a circle of dead trees surrounding my grave, which it was so weird even for me, who could possibly can do that??? I asked myself that s when I realized "Cas" did Cas brought me back??? But why?? The last time I saw him I made him angry, by disobeying his orders, I m sure as hell he won t even look at me but he s Cas, he's one of the good angels. If there was bad ones.

I stood up I looked at my surrounding "it s gonna be a long walk" I said to myself.

I walked a good five miles, but it wasn't that good to my sore feet, I finally reached a small town, it seemed that it was early for the town to wake up yet, everyone seemed still sleeping so I took this to my benefit, I headed to a nearby supermarket, which it wasn't really super and barely a market, but anyway baggers can't be choosers, so I broke the window and opened the door, I looked around and I saw new pile of news papers I pulled one of the news papers, I looked at the date "oh my god" I blinked few times maybe my vision wasn t 20\20 after all, but this, this was totaly not expected.

Sep, 15th 2008 .. seven months, I've been in the pit for seven months I felt my eyes grow wet and I knew that it wasn't just knowing that I was in hell for this long that got them to tears, but the fact that I still remember what happened to me down there.

I pushed all of the weakness in side "I got work to do" I whispered to myself, that what I always said to myself when I was about to cry, coz in my line of work there is no room for weakness and tears and plus I really have work to do, I still don't know where I am and I have to find a way to get to Jake before the dark.

I sweep the place trying to find something I might need, I looked at the fridge and man the water bottle never looked that sexy to me, I ran toward it and took a bottle and downed it in a second I looked around again and I found a sink in the far left corner of the so called super market, I made my way there and I made sure that I didn t look at myself in the mirror before I wash my face, and when I did I picked my head up and looked at myself and I was the same well not the same.

My hair grew longer; I had shoulder length brown hair and now it goes down to the middle of my back, which is so weird coz I was dead and thank god my red lock still there I had it ever since I was sixteen, I made it just to add some rock style, and OMG . My hair is all oily yuck anyways.. I looked paler than before I guess that's because my skin wasn t expose to the sun for too long, there was dark circles around my eyes, and I've lost some weight.

I took off my jacket, my favorite leather jacket; I guess Jake knew that I liked this one, and I also was wearing my favorite AC\DC black tank top, with my dark blue jeans and my black boots, anyway, I washed my hands up to my elbows and that's when I noticed the hand mark on my left arm, it was like someone burned it in my skin, of course since I already knew who got me out from the pit I knew that this hand mark belongs to Cas "damn it Cas, you could ve done it without leaving your signature" I ran my fingers over it and it's still hurts I finished washing up I put my jacket back on and I went to the counter and opened the drawer and I took some cash and some coins so I can use the phone later, I took a plastic bag and shoved some snickers bars and some water bottles and a salt box in case I needed it, better safe than sorry, right?

I went outside and I saw a phone booth, I went in and shoved couple of the coins in and dialed Jake's cell phone number, it was turned off so I tried his home number after a while I got his voice mail

"_hay this is Jake Davidson, if you need anything leave your message after the beep, if it s important I'll call back, if it's not then I won't beep.." _ I laughed at that, I remembered when he recorded this message

"hay Jake boy, how is it going?? Look, I came back, I don t know how, well I know how and you too I guess, but it's just never been done before, no one go out from hell that easy, but the important thing is that I came back and I'm heading to your place, so don't stab me with a silver knife and go splashing holy water on me coz it s really me, see you soon, I hope" I hang up and I got out of the booth.

I stood in front of the booth for a while just letting the sun hit my face, I missed that feeling I didn't know that I liked it in the first place but now I know that I love it, after a while I looked around and I saw a sign saying _ten miles to Manning_ then I'm in Colorado, it's gonna be a long ride to Odessa, I walked a little till I found a nearby parking lot I hoped that some douche-bag left his car's door open and as I expected some one left the door of a Chevy Impala, 2006 open, although I'd liked the 67 but it'll do, I hotwired the car and head off to Odessa, Tx.

**Jake s POV**

I just came back from a hunt, and I was so tired and lost, ever since LuAnn died nothing seems to make sense anymore, it s been seven months and I'm still hopping that someday she might come back.

I went to the kitchen and went to the fridge and took a beer bottle I was about to open it when Cas appeared in front of me causing me to drop the bottle on the ground

"damn it Cas" I was so annoyed by him showing, no not showing POPPING.

"my apologe, but there's something important I have to tell you about" Cas said solemnly

"what is so important that made you POP in my kitchen and scaring the hell out of me" at this point I was moping the kitchen flower

"first you need to check your voice mail" he said nodding with his head toward my living room where my phone is

"and why do I need to .." I looked at him and he looked back with a stern look "never mind, I'm gonna check out later"

"NO, I said Now" he said sternly

jeez, fine Mr. MacGrumpy, no need to bit my head off" I said as I was walking to my living room, I sat on the couch and pressed the play button on my answer machine "_you got one message"_ it said I pressed the play button again so I can hear the message that I got, as soon as I heard the voice my heart skipped a beat and I couldn't breathe

"_hay Jake boy, how is it going?? Look, I came back, I don t know how, well I know how and you too I guess, but it's just never been done before, no one go out from hell that easy, but the important thing is that I came back and I'm heading to your place, so don't stab me with a silver knife and go splashing holy water on me coz it s really me, see you soon, I hope_" at the end of the message I let out the breathe that I was holding, I looked up at Cas wating for an explanation, but he didn t say a word

"so???? Is this one of the demons games or is it true??"

"it's true" he said, you have no idea how much I wanted, no I NEEDED to hear those words it's true oh thank god "I brought her back, God commanded it, she have work to do" he said, God.. work to do... these words kept running through my mind

"what work??" I asked

"this is not the time, when she come here and rest we'll talk about this" and with that he's gone.

**_***********12 hours later_****_************_**

It's been six hours since Cas told me about LuAnn, it s been six hours since I've heard her voice on the answer machine, it's been six hours and I'm having a really hard time waiting, where is she?? I just don't think that I can wait any longer.

The funny thing is I can't sit, I actually can't sit, I was sitting on the couch the past hour now I'm sitting on the steps in front of the door waiting for the knock, but yet there was none I was starting to think that she might not come at least not today, I was a bit disappointed I was about to go to the kitchen to get me a bear but the noise up stairs cut what I was about to do

I made my way up the stairs, I didn't think at first but when the thought run through my head I'm unarmed and the source of the noise might be a demon, I took the nearest thing, A baseball bat so idiot and so lame, but deep down inside I knew that it wasn't a demon or anything supernatural for that matter.

I made my way to the second floor; I looked around trying to find the intruder in which room, I opened my door but found that there was nothing, I closed the door and moved to the guest room and again found nothing, there was only one room left, Lusha's room I made my way to her room, which was at the end of the hole at the left, I put my hand on the knob and took a deep breath and turn the knob so I can open the door.

The room was pitch black, except for the little amount of light that was coming from the street lights that was hitting the only window in the room, that's when I saw the figure. After that everything happen so fast.

"who the hell are you??" I growled while holding the bat ready to attack, that's when I took a good look at the figure.

she stood at 5'4", with a tiny form, her long locks of her light brown hair were playing with the wind that was coming from the broken window behind her, the wind made her scent to fly my way to intoxicate me. As soon as her scent hit my nose I just froze, held my breath and I could swear that my heart stopped for a second from what I realized.

"who do you think I am, chuckle head" I let out the breath that I was holding, her voice was like the music to my ear, her innocent voice always made me feel better.

"Lusha??" I asked

"are you expecting someone else player??" she said playfully

"no I'm not" I said with a laugh, I lowered the bat and switched the light on to revel the love of my life; looked her up and down, from head to toe, she was paler than before, the dark circles around her eyes brought out their hazel color out, her cheeks lost their rosy flush, her lips are the same blood red color that I knew and love and from where I'm standing they still look soft just like the day I kiss them, I looked down at her form and she lost some weight but nothing couple of burger won't fix

I took another good look before I replied "you know I have this beautiful front door, and a door bell, you could've use them" I said mocking

"and where's the fun in that" she said with a grin that melt my heart out, at that moment I couldn't fight what I was feeling inside, I just walked toward her and bent down and held her tight I picked her up a few inches off the ground, I buried my face in the crack of her neck, I held her as tight as I could and she held me as tight as I was holding stayed like this for a while until we broke the hug; I looked at her and took a deep breath

"It s so good to have you back nothing been the same without you" her eyes were welling up with tears and that's was rare, I don t mean that she don't cry but she never cries in front of anyone, She gave me one of her sweet smiles

"no chick flick moments please" she said with a small laugh "and I miss you too" she said after regaining control of her laughter

"so what do you wanna do??" I said after a moment of silence "you wanna talk, or do you want me to prepare diner" she gave me a look "fine I'll order something you don t have to give me that look"

"no offence Jake boy but the last time you prepared diner I stayed in the hospital for two days" she said with one of her famous laughs that melt my heart to the point that I just can t argue with her

"it wasn t that bad" she raised her eyebrow questioningly "alright, alright it was disgusting"

"don't be mad, but cooking is just not your thing, that's all" she said while she sat on the bad "so whatcha gonna order for me??" she said with a childish tone

"cheeseburger, salad and of course your favorite milkshake" it was like she never were gone, I mean it was like yesterday when she last ordered her favorite meal "and of course the hot water is ready for you in the bathroom" she smiled

"thought you'd never ask" she stood up and open her closet then she looked at me "you bought new clothes??" she was confuse and GOD how much I love the look on her face when she s confuse

"yeah, why you're asking?? You don t like them"

"is just that I was dead, I mean how can you be so sure that someday I might come back??" she took another look at the now full with clothes closet and then she looked back at me "and I love them" she said with another smile

"to answer your question, I was more than sure that you'd be back, one way or the other, I was more than sure that you'd be back I mean you're Cas's niece for god sake plus you're a Winchester after all" her head snapped up at me when I mentioned her family so I just continue "and if you were wondering about your family they are fine"

"what happen?? I mean after Paimon took me" she asked

"well I'll tell you after you take your shower and eat, deal??" she cringed at my last word "what's wrong??"

"nothing, it's just I really hate that word" she said with smile and "yeah the plan sound good, so I'm gonna go have my shower and I'll get downstairs in thirty minutes" she said while she was looking in her drawers trying to find her clothes

"ok ,and your pjs in the bottom drawer, and ah..ahh, your underwear in the first one as I said that she blushed, God no matter what happen to that girl she's always that freash and inncint just like a little kid, I mean after all she's half angel

"thanks" she said

"no prob girly" and with that I went to order the food she wanted leaving her to do what she was about to do.


	3. what hurts the most

I know, I know, I don't own anything :(  
but there is only one way to make me happy please R&R

* * *

**Lusha's POV:**

After a long hot shower; I really didn't want it to end, I went to my room I dressed myself with one of the new PJs that Jake bought for me, I toweled my hair and then I looked at how long it was, I'm never a long hair person, never was and never will, so I took a set in front of the mirror and took the scissors that was in the drawer and I cut my hair, after I finished cutting my hair I looked at myself in the mirror now my hair lay an inch above my shoulder and it looked good "that's better, much better" I muttered to myself

I went downstairs and I was met by the smell of good food, I flowed my nose and it led me to the living room were Jake was preparing dinner, I stood in the door way looking at him, I know he's gonna ask me about what happened and If I remember what happen to me in the pit, should I tell him the truth?? or should I just let it go and pretend that I don't remember?? Man, who the hell am I fooling??? He's Jake; he'd know that I'm lying before even I open my mouth…

"you gonna stand there all day or you gonna come and eat??" Jake's voice pulled me out of my thoughts he wasn't looking at me, after putting the dishes he looked my way to find me still standing in the door way with my new hair cut "you cut your hair, why??"

I looked at him and put a small smile on my face "coz this is the way I like it and.." he cut me off

"you're not a long hair person" he finished for me, I went and sit next to him on the couch in front of the TV… after a minuet Jake add again "were you planning on lying to me??" he was facing me and looking at me dead in the eye, _Busted._

"huh?" I asked innocently like I don't know what he's talking about "I would never do that" I said with a grin

"oh, no, no, no… don't play cute with, coz I know you so damn well to know that you were trying to lie at me" he said trying to keep his serious face on, I looked down I felt his hand on mine and when I looked up all I saw was concern written all over his face "you know you can tell me anything, right?" he said with his husky voice that melt my heart, what was I thinking lying to him?? I can't even try.

"I know, I know it's just…." I trailed off

He put his thump under my chin and lift my head up so he can look at me "you just what??" he asked

"I'm just not ready yet" he just nod "but when I'm ready I'll tell you, you know I will" with another nod he sat back and took a slice from his pizza, I took my cheeseburger sandwich and took a big bit at it, he looked at me and laughed "what?" he continue to laugh his head off "I'm hungry so sue me" I glared at him

"don't be mad, you look adorable" his laughter turned into a big smile, I just gave him 'yeah right' look

"try seven months in hell, and you'll know how's my stomach's feeling" I said as I took another big bit

"I'm sorry" he said, and by the change in his tone I knew that the apology wasn't for what he said

"it's not your fault, it was my choice plus I'm back, cheer up" I reassured him

"I could've stopped you" he said, I could hear the guilt in his voice, he turned his face the other way

"Jake… hay Jake look at me" and when he didn't I squat in front of him and put my hands on his knees "Jake look at me" but still he didn't I put my hand on his cheek and turned his face around and looked into his eyes, his eyes seemed to see me but yet still look right through me, I could see a struggle taking place within their emerald depth. So many emotions flickered through them so fast that I was only able to discern a few. Anger, sadness, worry, pain, fear, and guilt were the ones I saw the most.

"since when you can stop me from doing what I want? I would've kicked your ass" I said with a small smile trying to lighten the mood, but from the look he gave me it only made it thicker

"it's not funny" he said sternly "you have any idea what I've been through in the last seven months" he pushed my hand away and stood up and start pacing the length of the living room "you weren't the only one who died that day, you know…" I stood up and made my way toward him, what was he talking about?? "do you know how I felt knowin' that the one I love might not come back" I can't believe what he just said…. He _LOVES_ me?? My brain was in a fog I know he said it before, but I thought he only said it coz he thought that I wasn't coming back…. I pushed all of the questions aside and stood in front of him making him stop waking but still he didn't look at me

"would you please look at me" I felt the freaking tingling feeling in my nose and the limp that was forming in my throat, damn it I'm not gonna cry "please" I sounded so weak but at this point I didn't care "fine, I'm sorry" I said after he still wouldn't look at me, I stepped aside and walked away just when I made it to the living room's door I felt him pulling me from my elbow and turning me around so I was facing him

"don't you ever walk away again" he looked at me, I felt his hand slid behind my back and the next thing I know I was pulled so close; so close that there was no room between us, not even air, and his mouth was on mine.

His lips were soft and gentle. It was nothing like when Paimon had forcibly kissed me. I was glad he was holding me to him because I would've fallen otherwise since my knees had become unstable. he backed me into a wall and deepened the kiss. I was completely lost in him, I didn't want to stop… for a moment I was ready to give it all up just to stay like this forever, I was ready to give up hunting, I was ready to give up my life, I was ready to give up the urge to please my dad…… wait, dad.

I broke the kiss, even when it was the last thing I wanted to do… I broke the kiss just because I thought about dad, I still have to find him, I still have to tell him what happen to mom and he have to tell my brothers that I'm their little sister.

I took two steps back word and I looked down, I didn't want to meet his eyes, I couldn't.. after all what he been through, and after all the time he waste waiting for me, I just wasn't ready and it's not fair to him… couple of minutes had passed without saying anything, and I didn't look up fearing the look that he had on his face… after another long silent minute he was the one that broke the awkwardness in the are

"what's wrong Lusha?? Did I do something wrong??" when I look up all I saw was concern, typical Jake

"you did everything but wrong, you were perfect, you _are_ perfect" I said keeping the distance

"but??" damn it, there always a BUT that will hurt someone

"I'm not ready, and… ah I, I'm just not ready" I felt my eyes get watery

"it's about your dad, isn't it??" he said calmly

"part of it, yes"

"and the other part??"

"I still have some stuff to take care of before I settle down, I'm sorry" I said

"don't be, I'll wait for you as long as it takes" he smiled, that worm smile always made me feel ok, he took the two steps that I took earlier and made his way toward me "and I don't care how long it'll take" he said and held me close and kiss the top of my head, I put my ear on his chest heading the beating of his kind heart, the heart that belongs to me, I looked up at him and I looked him in the eye

"I'm yours, I just need time, ok??" I said

"I know, and I'll wait… coz I don't know what else I can do but waiting for you" he placed another soft kiss on my forehead and I put my head back on his chest, we stayed like this for a while until I yawned "come on, let's get you in bed" he picked me up so fast

"Jake" I squalled, he giggled

"sleepy head" he said and laughed

I relaxed in his arms, by the time we made it to my room I was dozing off, I felt him open the door very carefully and the next thing I know he was putting me in my bad and putting the cover over me, he tuck me and he was about to leave "don't" he turned around "don't go, please"

"ok" he said quietly and he walked toward the char that was next to my bed

"not there" I pulled the cover away and I scoot over making some room for him "here" I nod to the empty spot next to me

"are you sure, I snore at night" he said with a smile

"I think I can handle it, now come"

He slid next to me and pulled the cover over the both of us and he pulled me close to him and I rest my head on his chest that's when I doze off.

* * *

Few days later, everything was back to normal, Jake would go to the garage and I would stay here clean and cook, lame and so not the life for me, but I just wanna rest for a while and then I'd go back to work.

I wake up by the sunlight that was hitting my face, I looked at the clock and it was 10:30 am, it was Monday, I closed my eyes and stretched my body…. Oh wait… 10:30 "what the hell" I swing my legs on the side of the bad, I did the morning routine, and then I came back to my room to change, I put on my dark blue ripped jeans and my black AC\DC tank top and a black short sleeved shirt without buttoning the buttons, I put on my black converse.

I made my way down stairs and the smell of fresh coffee hit me, I went to the kitchen to find it empty, only a tray of food on the table and a note next to it, I poured some coffee and went to set on the table, I took the note and it was from Jake, he said that he couldn't wait and that his boss called him and he had to go and that he'll meet me at diner, and he signed it with "your future husband" that got me to laugh, I put the phone aside and dug in my food, after I finished I washed the dishes and cleaned a little watched some tv.

All the time I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing the only thought was on my mind is calling dad, after thinking all day long, at 4:15 pm I decided to call, Jake already got the number for me from Bobby so I took the phone and I dilled the number, it rang

_'Beep'_ my heart skipped a beat

_'Beep' _I was doubting what I was doing

_'Beep'_ I was about to hang up "_Hello_" as soon as I heard his voice there was limp forming in my throat, damn it his voice always made me feel safe, "_hello_" the voice sound more irritated, I tried to talk but I couldn't find my voice "_for the last time HELLO_"

I took a deep breath "dad??" thank god my voice is back

"_who is that??_"

"dad, it's me LuAnn"

"_what do you want" _he said sternly, sounded angry

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and by my blurry vision they were about to fall "I just call to see if you where ok" I took a deep breath "I heard you came back"

"_who told you that I was gone in the first place?? And it's been seven months, where were you then huh??" _now he sounded disappointed which break my heart in to two, all my life I've worked so hard just to make him proud of me, but it seems all the things that I've done went flying out the window

"sorry dad, I just was tied up and I couldn't come or call" I was trying so hard to keep my tears at bay and my voice from braken

"_tied up, huh?? With what? partying?? a filthy job at a bar?? Boys.. coz I know that you weren't in school, so what was making you tied up??_"

"is that what you think of me?? Just so you know I don't go to partys, I don't have a boyfriend nor a job at a filthy bar, and if you really wanna look me up and see what I was doing in school, try the name Lu Williams, since you didn't want me to use your last name" I couldn't help but crack, I couldn't hold it anymore…. I didn't get any reply so I continue "and if you wanna know so bad what I was doing the last seven months you should ask Bobby and the boys"

"_how do you know Bobby?? And_ _what boys??_"

"I know Bobby coz he give me info… and the boys, your sons, my brothers…. The ones that you forgot to mention and forgot to tell them that they had a sister….." he cut me

_"don't you dare come near them, don't you dare" _he threatened me

"I didn't, but tell me one thing dad, what is the bad thing that I did that made you hate me so much??"

_"just don't come near my boys, you got me??" _he ordered

"yes sir" and with that he hang up on me, I let it all I sobbed my heart out, I cried and cried till nothing left, I curled myself on the couch kept on crying for god knows how long till I worn myself out…

god knows what time was when Jake came back I just heard the door open and closed "hello baby, I'm home" I heard him enter the kitchen "baby?" he sound worried when he didn't find me there "Lusha where ar…" he was cut by seeing me curled up like a ball on the living room's couch "oh, baby what happen?? Are you ok, oh god baby talk to me" he held my shoulder with his hand and helped me to set but still I was staring at this one spot and rocking back and forward and my mind was racing "Lu, Lu look at me" I could hear his voice but I couldn't do what he was asking me to do "LU, LUSHA, DAMN IT SNAP OUT OF IT" I finally looked at him and his eyes were filled with worry and concern

"he doesn't love me Jake, he don't even care" as I said that my body was shaking so bad I just couldn't control it and I felt so cold, after that everything went black


	4. Dean coming back

**A/N: **yay another chapter, please please please R&R you would really really really made my day.... if you want another chapter tell me

oh and, yeah I don't own any damnthing (waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :'( )

* * *

**Seven months ago… Dean POV:**

I was sitting on the bed in another filthy motel room, Sam was trying to find anything but there was nothing I got three months left and we still got nothing to save the both of us… it was around midnight when there was a knock on our door, I looked at Sam and he return the look I took my shotgun out of the back that was laying next the bad, I took another look at Sam seeing that he got a gun too.

I put my hand on the door knob and I twisted open and not in a million years I would expect the person that was standing on the other side of the door, I took couple steps back and blink several times just make sure that the person is real and not just mind games…. I glance at Sam and he was as shocked and confused as me I looked back at the man in front of me, he looked the same, his clothes was the same but how, we burned him, we saw him turning to ashes, how could it be that he's standing right in front of me.

"boys" he started, the same worm, gruff voice that I didn't realize how much I needed to hear until now, but still this could be one of the demons game, but who cares if he was a demon or it was really him I just put all my hunter's knowledge aside and just jumped at him and hugged him so tight that I didn't want to let go and he return the huge even herder and stronger, and at this moment I knew it was him this feeling inside of me can never be wrong, he came back and I'm glad to the point I didn't wanna know how he'd cam back, I didn't care… we stayed like this for a while until we both were ready to break the huge.

I looked at him "dad, you look really good considering…" I said

"that I've been dead for the past two years" he finished my sentence

"exactly" Sam replayed bitterly "Dean, can I talk to you for a minute please" he gave me one of his looks "Alone" I looked back at dad and then I went with Sam to so called kitchen, he turned around and face me "are you an idiot??"

"Excuse me??"

"hugging him?? I mean seariasly man, what's wrong with you?? He might be a demon" Sam said

"well he's not" I said

"and would you like to share how exactly you know that??" he asked me while he was looking at dad

"coz everytime the clock ticks I can see the true form of the demons or any ugly son of bitch, and him…." I said looking back at dad "he's not one of those, it's really him"

"how did he came back??"

"you got me on this one, but well ask him" we looked at each other for a minute until dad cleared his throat

"so boys are you gonna let me in or you gonna shoot me if I tried" he said with a small smile on his face

I looked back at Sam and when I turned I saw him running to dad and engulfing each other with a bear hug "I'm sorry Sammy for everything"

"it's ok dad, you're here now and that's what count" Sam said

After a moment they broke their embrace and looked back at me "so who's hungry" we shared a good laugh and we went to a nearby diner.

**********three months later**********

**John POV: (seven months later)**

I buried my boy four months ago, my second hand, the one no matter how bad it gets I'll always depend upon him… it's just not right for a father to bury his son, it's not natural, but when I sit and think about it since when our life made sense, since when everything in our life went the way we wanted.

About three years ago I died, and the boys were left alone, I'm sure Dean took it harder than Sam coz what he did a year later proves it, he always took my orders literally and when I told him that he have to take care of Sammy that was him taking the order literally by making a deal with the crossed road demon to bring his brother's back.

It's been three months since I lost both of my sons, Dean died and he took Sammy along with him, I never knew how close they were until now… as soon we came back to Bobby's place four months ago he start to search for a way to bring his brother's back a month later he took the Impala and took off, he turn off his self phone, me and Bobby kept hunting and while we were doing that we were asking around if anyone had seen Sammy.

Today I got a gig and bobby wasn't in a great shape so I left him home and went on my own, it was a simple salt and burn so I finished quickly and I head back to Bobby, it was six in the afternoon when I reached Bobby's, there was an old car parking in front of the house I parked my car next to the unknown car.

I made my way to the front door as I entered the house "Bobby"

"living room" came Bobby's voice from the living room, for the past few months I've been living with Bobby, I was wrong about the man he turned out to be a really good friend to me and to the boys, he's been with them ever since I died and when I came back he became one of my best friend.

I made my way to the living room "hay Bobby, whose car is outs ….?" I was cut by what I saw, he was standing next to Bobby, but how could that be "Dean???" I was sure that it was Bobby must of checked coz if he was evil he ain't gonna be standing here.

"Surprise" he said with a grin, the same smartass comment

"How did you… ah.. I mean we buried you four months ago, your inside was out, even if you could slip out and back into your meat suit you'd look…." I was cut by him

"yeah I know I should look like thriller video reject" he grinned again "but hay I look fantastic am I??"

I made my way to him and he did the same, we met in the middle of the living room and I hugged him tight, God knows how much I missed that boy "I miss you son, more than you'll ever know"

"I know dad, I miss you too"

"what the hell do you mean he's missing??" Dean shouted angrily after I told him that his brother had took off after his death and we have no clue where he been at "I mean come on the both of you couldn't hold him of or anything??" he was so angry even I was scared at that moment but proud in the same time, my son, my Dean is a grown up man who send fear into his enemy's hearts and took good care of his baby brother, even when it was my responsibility he always took care of Sammy.

"He was quiet. Real quiet. Then… he just took off" Bobby tells him

"You're kidding; you just let him go off by himself?" Dean looks shocked

"He was dead-set on it" I told him

"the both of you, you should've been looking after him, not just let him go by himself god knows where" Dean said as he was pacing the length of Bobby's living room, he was so worried

"I – WE tried… but you know your brother when did he ever listened to a word I say" I replied, then I continue "These last months haven't been exactly easy you know, for him or us. We had to bury you" I said bitterly as I remembered how I had to lower my son in his grave.

After a moment of silence Dean decided to break it "Why did you bury me, anyway?" he asked

"I wanted you salted and burned, usual drill" Bobby begins

"But Sam wouldn't have it" I finished

"Well I'm glad he won that one" Dean says with a small chuckle

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow" I continue "That's about all he said"

"so no ideas on where he is??" Dean asked

"Wouldn't return my calls… I tried to find him, but… he don't want to be found" I said

After a moment "Aw, dammit, Sammy," Dean rubs his head, frustrated

"what??" both me and Bobby asked at the same time

"Oh, he got me home okay," Dean replies, he was so angry "But whatever he did, it is bad mojo"

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby asked

"You should've seen the gravesite. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this force, this presence… it blew me past me at a fill-up joint. And then this." Dean pulled up his shirt sleeve and shows me and Bobby a hand print burned into his skin

"What in hell?" Bobby said shocked, I couldn't say anything I was just thinking about who or what can get some one outta hell

"It looks like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out" Dean says

"But why?" I asked

"To hold up their end of the bargain" Dean said looking upset

"You think Sam made a deal?" I asked, Oh dear god, please no, not Sammy

"this is exactly what I'm thinking, It's what I would've done, it's what _you_ would've done" Dean says quietly looking at me

"so what we gonna do now??" Bobby asked minuets later

"we gonna find Sammy" Dean said and drank his water

"but how?? We've been trying to track him but the kid just fall off the radar" Bobby said

"plus we don't know the name he's using" I added

"well I do" Dean said, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number a minute later "ah, yeah, hi.. I have a cell phone account with you guys and ah… I lost my phone, so I was wondering if you can turn on the GPS for me??" pose "yeah, the name Wedge Intailies" another pose "socials 2474" another pose "thank you" he said and hung up the phone

"Wedge Intailies??" I questioned

"how did you know he'd be using that name??" Bobby asked

"are you kidding me? What don't I know about that kid" he said as he was typing down something on the lap top, I never realize how close Sam and Dean were, not until Dean's death after seeing Sam becoming another person and now seeing Dean now exactly how to find his brother even after he was gone for four months he still now the exact moves his brother gonna make, it was like he was the parent not me, and that what hurts me the most knowing that I over weighted Dean's shoulder when he was a kid and knowing that I don't really know Sam, Mary must be disappointed.

"hay guys?"

"huh??" I asked

"What did you do at the liquor store? Your parents out of town or something?" he asked picking up an empty liquor bottle

"Like I said" Bobby says "Last few months… ain't been all that easy" Dean turns back to the computer, and looks at the screen

"Sam's in Pontaic, Illinois," he says

"Right where you were planted!" I realizes

"Right where I popped up – a hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" Dean says

We picked our stuff and went to the motel that Sam was in, we arrived an hour later… me, Dean and Bobby went to Sam's door and knock, and it's opened by a girl. They stare at each other.

"So where is it?" she asks

"Where's what?" Dean asks

"The pizza? That takes three guys to deliver?" she says sarcastically

"I think we got the wrong room" Dean says, starting to back away, when suddenly Sam appears behind the girl

"Is…" he begins, then stops in shock. The two boys stare at each other

"Heya, Sammy" Dean says, smiling. He starts forward, only to have Sam attack him with a knife. Bobby and I yanked Sam off

"Who are you?" Sam yells

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean yells back

"Do what?" Sam replies

"It's him, it's him, Sam," I said, holding Sam back

"I've been through this already, it's really him" Bobby add

"What…" Sam begins, staring

"I know" Dean says with a little smile "I look fantastic, huh?" Sam suddenly pulls him into a hug, and Dean hugs him back. When they finally pull back

"So are you two like… together?" the girl asked

"What?" Sam says, staring at her "Oh no… no. He's my brother."

"Oh… got it, I guess…" she says. "I should… probably go."

"Yeah, yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry," Sam says

"so call me" the girl said after she put on her clothes

"yeah, yeah sure thing Kathy" Sam said

"Christy?" the girl looked disappointed, Oh boy Sam is becoming the next Dean, it seems that Dean was really getting into him

"right" he said and the girl took off and he closed the door

Minutes of silence went by just looking at Sam each one of us wanted to ask him the question but none of us wanted to hear the answer

"so tell me, what did it cost??" Dean asked

"what, the girl??" Sam said with a smirk "I don't pay Dean"

"it's not funny Sam…. To bring me back?? What it's cost??" Dean asked "was it just your soul?? Or something worse"

"you think I made a deal??" Sam questioned

"that's exactly what we think" I said

"well I didn't" Sam replied

"don't lie to me" Dean said staring intensely at Sam

"I'm not lying" Sam said as he was putting on his shoes.

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on? Is that it?" Dean asks, moving closer. "You're some demon's bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam stands up, looking upset. "Dean I wish I had done it, alright?" Dean

"There's no other way this could've gone down. Now tell the truth!" Dean said grabing the front of Sams shirt.

"I tried everything, that's the truth!" Sam says, pushing Dean off of him "I tried opening the Devil's Gate, hell I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, alright? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, alright? Dean, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean replies, looking shocked "You don't have to apologize, I believe you"

"I'm glad that Sam's soul is still intact, but it does raise a sticky question" I said after a moment of silence

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean says, voicing all their thoughts

After a while, Sam hand us all beer bottles as we sit down "So what were you doing around here, if you weren't digging Dean out of his grave?" I asks

"Well once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith" Sam explains "Trying to get some payback."

"All by yourself," Bobby says

Suddenly I felt my jeans pocket start to vibrate, someone is calling I pulled the phone out of my pocket and look at the caller ID, it said _unknown_ I stood up and went out of the motel room after I closed the door I hit the _ok_ button

"Hello" but there was no answer just the sound of steady breathing "hello" again no answer just the sound of breathing "for the last time… Hello"

"_dad_??" came a girl voice

"who is that_??_" it can be her

"_dad, it's me LuAnn_" her voice was so angelic, just like her mom, Becky.

she was a bar tender she worked with Ellen, anyways, one day I was back from a hunt I went to the bar and that's when I met her she was like a peace from haven, we talked and talked, until we end up in her apartment, next morning I left while she was sleeping, only to come back a week later it was like I couldn't leave, I went back to her place and we stayed like this for few months until I saw her with a demon, that's when I left, I took the boys and left the town only to come back ten years later to pick up my daughter from the orphanage; it seems that after I left Becky got pregnant and had a baby girl, three years after Lusha's birth Becky died, the demon killed her, and Lusha went to the orphanage, seven years after her mother's death she called pastor Jim coz she doesn't know anyone else, and that's when I found out that I have a daughter, I went and picked her up from the orphanage to get her to live with pastor Jim… the first time a lay an eyes on her, the first thought that ran through my mind was she look so much like her mom but she got my eyes… she was so small with a long brown hair and hazel eyes and a pale skin tone, she was wearing a worn out oversized gray t-shirt and a jeans Bermuda she had a broken hand… I dropped her at pastor Jim and he told me everything she was doing for the next five years until he died and that's when I thought I lost her.

"what do you want_" _I said sternly and angrly but I didn't wanted to sound like that, I just wanted her far away from this life, I wanted her to hate me

"_I just call to see if you where ok_" I heard her taking a deep breath "_I heard you came back_"

"who told you that I was gone in the first place?? And it's been seven months, where were you then huh??_" _how the hell did she know

"_sorry dad, I just was tied up and I couldn't come or call_" she said

"tied up, huh?? With what? partying?? a filthy job at a bar?? Boys??… coz I know that you weren't in school, so what was making you tied up??"

"_is that what you think of me?? Just so you know I don't go to partys, I don't have a boyfriend nor a job at a filthy bar, and if you really wanna look me up and see what I was doing in school, try the name Lu Williams, since you didn't want me to use your last name_" I could hear her voice crack with every passing second, I was being so hard on her but that's for her own good "_and if you wanna know so bad what I was doing the last seven months you should ask Bobby and the boys_"

"how do you know Bobby?? And what boys_??_" what the hell…

"_I know Bobby coz he give me info… and the boys, your sons, my brothers…. The ones that you forgot to mention and forgot to tell them that they had a sister….._" I cut me

_"_don't you dare come near them, don't you dare_" _I threatened me

"_I didn't, but tell me one thing dad, what is the bad thing that I did that made you hate me so much??_" I could hear the sadness but I couldn't help it

_"_just don't come near my boys, you got me??_" _I ordered her knowing that she will follow, I don't know why but she always did

"yes sir" and with that I hung up the phone I took a deep breath and went back to the room "Well yeah it's worth a shot" Dean said as I was inside looking hopeful

"what's worth a shot??" I asked

"we're going to Pamela" Bobby

"the psychic??" I asked

"yeah, something this big? Maybe she's heard the other side talking" Bobby said

"yeah you right, it worth the shut" I said, with a nod Bobby went out of the apartment to call Pam…. This is was so messed up, on one hand Dean coming back, Lilith is after both of my sons, and whatever who snatched Dean out of the pit, it's powerful and we have no idea how to fight it if it was evil. On the other hand Lusha coming back in to my life, and her knowing about Bobby and her brother she must be a hunter, and this so far from what I wanted for her, I didn't want her to hunt, after her mother's little relationship with that demon I don't think I can trust her, she might be working with the same demon her mother was working with.

"Dad…. Dad??" came Sam voice to cut my chain of thoughts

"what??" I asked

"are you ok??" he asked worried

"yeah, yeah son I'm fine" I said, "where is your brother??" I asked after I notice that Dean wasn't in the room

"he's in the bath room" Sam said


	5. John's brother in law is an angel

**A\N: I just wanna say thank you to (enid18, superloudean, bloomsky) for reviewing  
here's a new chapter hope you like it enjoy and review PLEASE**

**and hay enid18 don't hate John****Dean POV:**

* * *

I went to the bathroom after Sam gave me my amulet back, I looked at myself in the mirror suddenly I get flashes of Hell again, me screaming and everything red, her face, the girl I tortured, her innocent eyes looking back at me while I was carving her small form, she was not older than seventeen, the innocent look on her face hunts me everywhere, her big hazel brown eyes and her long brown hair, she had a tattoo on her shoulder, the same tattoo I and Sam got on our chests, A protection tattoo, she must've been a hunter…. But why?? Why she was in hell?? Who she brought back?? I must find out who she is, I must know her story. putting that on the to-do list I left the bathroom and went out to find out that everything is ready to go and see this Pamela character. Maybe she can help me find this girl.

"She's about four hours down the interstate. Try to keep up." He said as soon we were in the parking lot, He gets in his car followed by John riding shotgun with Bobby, Leaving me and Sam to ride in the Impala.

"I assume you'll wanna drive?" Sam says, tossing me the keys.

"Ohhh I almost forgot! Hey sweetheart, you miss me?" I says, missing the black beauty, stroking the her on my way by. I got in, I was so thrilled, then suddenly I looked at something in front of me. An iPod is attached to the radio. "What the hell is that?" I asked Sam.

"That's an iPod jack," Sam says, smiling a little.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up" I said angrily.

"Dean, I thought it was my car," Sam replied. I stare at him, and then turned on the car only to hear soft rock music.

"Really?" I said, staring at Sam. Sam shrugs awkwardly. I yanked the iPod off and throw it in the back seat, looking murderous.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me. The night that I bit it – or got bit – how did you make it out? I thought Lilith was gonna kill you." I asked after few minutes of silence

"Well she tried. She couldn't" Sam replies. "She fired this like… burning light at me, and it didn't give me a scratch. Like I was immune or something"

"Immune?" I repeated

"Yeah. I dunno who was more surprised, her or me," Sam goes on. "She left pretty fast after that"

"Huh" I said "What about Ruby? Where's she?"

"Dead, for now," Sam replies.

"So… you been using your freaky ESP stuff?" I asked "No," Sam says

"Sure about that?" I asked again, I wasn't sure that he was telling the truth, I mean I practically raised that kid and I know him when he lie "Now that you've got immunity, whatever the hell that is… just wondering what other weirdo crack you got going on"

"Nothing, Dean you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. I mean it was practically you're dying wish" Sam replies firmly. And that's exactly what he does when he's lying, but I let it go, for now

"Well let's keep it that way" I said

We made it to Pamela in four hours and thirty minutes we stopped on the way to eat something and then we continue our journey, we stood on her porch and bobby knock the door, Pamela opens the door and hugs Bobby, looking very pleased and lifting him right off his feet

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby said grinning.

She smiles and looks at dad "John"

"Pam, how are you girl" he said then hugged her

"damnit John you still sexy as hell, no wonder hell didn't want you anymore they were afraid that you'd tack over" she said with a giggle

"Pam, you'll never change" dad said with a smile, and I think he was blushing, that was so funny to watch

"and why would I??" she said and then she looked at me and Sam "So, these the boys?"

"Sam, Dean, this is Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the state," Bobby introduces us, She looked at us up and down and smiles.

"Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back into the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual" she said "although I think you are the fire, just like your dad" she said with a wink

"If you say so" I replied with a grin

"Come on in" she said, letting us walk past her

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked

"Well, I ouijied my way through a dozen spirits, no one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why" she says

"So what's next?" Bobby asked

"Well, a séance I think," she replied "See if we can see who did the deed"

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here" Bobby asked

"No, I just wanna get a sneek peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal" she said with a smile

"I'm game" I said with a grin

As Pamela walked around, setting stuff up, she kneels down and I spotting the tattoo on her lower back that says "Jesse forever". I nudged Sam to look

"Who's Jesse?" I asked, She laughed

"Well it wasn't forever" I said

"His loss" I replied

"Might be your gain" she says, smiling at me and walking by. I looked at Sam happily.

"Dude, I am so in," I sayid

"Yeah she'll eat you alive" Sam said

"Hey, I just got outta jail. Bring it!" I whispered to him Pamela walks by again

"You're invited too, grumpy" she said to Sam. As soon as she's gone I pointed at Sam.

"You are not invited" I threatened playfully, suddenly dad from behind and hit us upside the head "owch" me and Sam said at the same time

"no one is invited, now behave" he said sternly

"great now I feel like five again" I muttered…. After a while, When everything was ready, we sat around the table.

"Alright" Pamela said "Take each other's hands… and I need to touch something our mystery monster touched" she said to me

"Whoa!" I said jumping after she touched me down there "It didn't touch me there!" She laughs.

"My mistake" she said, I looked at Dad, Bobby and Sam, unsure, and then shrugged out of my shirt on one side and pulled up the sleeve so she can touch the red hand mark. I looked at Dad then Bobby and then Sam who looked shocked from seeing the red hand mark for the first time

"Okay" she says, closing her eyes and putting her hand on the red mark "I invoke, conjure and command you. Appear unto me before this circle." She continued to chant it. As she chants, the TV behind her turned on. Suddenly she stops "Castiel? No, Castiel I don't scare easy"

"Castiel?" I asked

"It's name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back" Pamela replied without opening her eyes "I conjure and command you, show me your face," she goes on, and the table begins to shake "Lusha?? Who's Lusha??..... No you won't get read of me that easy pal" I looked at my dad who shut his head up after hearing the name

"what it saying about lusha??" Dad asked worry was written all over his face

"Maybe we should stop" Bobby suggested

"I've almost got it" she said and continued to chant. Suddenly the candle flames shoot up high, and Pamela begins to scream, her eyes start to burn , white flames seeped out of them and then blood began to flow down her face. The light disappeared, and she collapsed

"Call 911!" Bobby yelled, and Sam runs off to do so. I crouched down beside Bobby and Pamela Dad was behind me, Bobby held her in his arms, suddenly she start to cry as she opened Her eyes, they were black and bloody. "I can't see!" she cries. "I can't see!"

"what did it say about Lusha??" Dad asked, I was shocked for so many reasons, for starters the woman was terrified with two black holes that used to be her eyes and he still was asking about this Lusha girl

"dad" I snapped at him "now is not the time" he looked at me and then left the room, I looked at Bobby questioning if he knew something and he shook his head no.

After the ambulance came and took Pam, Bobby went with her. Me, dad and Sammy went to a nearby diner, we sat on a table in the middle of the diner, dad wasn't saying anything since we left Pamela's house, Sam was out by the car calling Bobby to see how's Pamela's doing, I took the chance of Sam's absence to talk to dad

"so you gonna keep it like this??" I asked looking at dad, dad looked up at me

"keep what?" he asked

"the silence treatment… I'm sorry that I snapped at you back there but the woman was scared and you were asking her about that girl, and by the way who is that Lusha character??" I asked

Before he could answer the waitress came to take our orders "so what can I get you??"

"coffee, black and a pie" I said, she wrote it down then she looked at dad

"the same minus the pie" he said, just as she left Sam came over

"What did Bobby say?" I asked looking at dad that our little talk isn't over, then I looked up at Sam

"Pam's stable" Sam says "And out of ICU"

"And blind, because of us" I said

"We still have no clue what we're dealing with" dad said finally participating in the conversation

"That's not entirely true" I replied "We've got a name, Castiel or whatever – with the right mumbo jumbo we can summon him, bring him back to us"

"You're crazy, absolutely not" Sam says "Dad, help me with this one" but dad didn't say a word, he seemed liking the idea

"We'll work him over, I mean after what he did?" I argued

"Pam took a peek at him, and her eyes burned out of her skull. And you wanna have a face to face…" Sam began

"You got a better idea?" I asked

"Sam your brother is right, plus it's not gonna hurt him" Dad said

"what makes you so sure??" Sam asked

"he drag him outta hell, he ain't sending him back" Dad said….The waitress came back and gave us our orders, then she sits down. we stared at her.

"You angling for a tip?" I asked

"I'm sorry," she says "Thought you were looking for us" Her eyes turn black. The other customers stand up, their eyes are black too. A big guy goes over and stands in front of the door so we can't leave. The waitress looks at me "Dean. To Hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck."

"That's me," I said flatly

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me – what makes you so special?" she asked me

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples" I said with a smile "I don't know. It wasn't my doing, I dunno who pulled me out"

"Right. You don't." The waitress looks disbelieving

"No, I don't" Dean says angrily

"Lying is a sin, you know," she said I stared at her

"I'm not lying." She looks at Sam, and Sam glares at her "But I'd like to know, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo" I said

"Mind your tongue with me, boy," she says, looking back at him. "I'll drag you back to Hell myself." Sam and dad started to make a move, but I held up my hand

"No you won't" I said

"No?" she says

"No. Cause if you were you'd have done it already" I went on "Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or… Godzilla. Or some big boss demon. But I'm guessing at your paygrade they don't tell you squat. Cause whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead, send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your doorstep with vaseline and a fire hose"

"I'm gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs" she said, glaring at me. I leaned close to her, and then I slapped her across the face, twice. She just sat there.

"That's what I thought" I said "Dad, Sammy let's go" They stood up, and I pulled out a bill and gave it to her "For the pie," I said

"Holy crap that was close!" I said as soon as we left the diner

"so what we're just gonna leave them there??" Sam asked

"there's three of them probably more, and we only got one knife between us" I said

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately," Sam said

"Not anymore, the smarter brother's back in town" I said

"Dean, we've gotta take them. They are dangerous" Sam argued

"They're scared" I replied "Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here, one job at a time."

"you're brother is right Sam, let's find out who brought him back and then we can kill demons" dad said, I know that he wanted to know who brought me back but the main reason behind wanting to facing the thing that yank me out is to know about that Lusha girl.

We went back to the motel, and start to search for a way to summon the damn thing that yanked me outta the pit… it seemed that the latest events took their tools on me, I just dozed off on the bad

A while later I woke up to the sound of the TV turning on, then the radio, I looked around for a second before lunging for my shotgun at the side of the bed. I can't see anything, but I aimed at the door until the ringing starts again, the same ringing in the gas station, I was forced to cover my ears. The windows start to shatter, and as I tried to stay out of the way of them the mirror above the bed breaks. I was laying on the ground holding my ears, which are bleeding, until suddenly Bobby and Dad broke into the room, yelling my name.

They pulled me outta the room "Dean you ok son??" dad asked

"yeah… yeah I'm fine, but we have to find out what this thing is" I said trying to steady my breathing

"I found away" dad said and he looked at Bobby

"then what are we waiting for let's go" I said already starting to walk toward the exit of the motel to the parking lot

"what about Sam??" Bobby asked

"I'll call him on the way" I said

On the road Bobby was driving, dad is in the passenger seat. And I was in the back, which was so humiliating "How you doing, son?" Dad asked looking back at me as I was wiping the blood off the side of my neck "Aside from the church bells ringing in my head" I said "Just peachy." I called Sam's cell phone.

"Hey" Sam says, picking up.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger," Sam says.

"In my car?" I said irritably.

"Force of habit, sorry," Sam says. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Bobby's back," I began, "and we're going to grab a beer" Bobby and dad gave mea look, but I held up my hand.

"Alright well, spill some for me, huh?" Sam says.

"Done," I replied "I'll catch you later" and then we hang up

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asks, it seemed that my dad was gonna asked that question but Bobby asked it first

"Cause he'd just try to stop us" I said

"From what?" Bobby asked

"Summoning this thing" I said "It's time we face it head on" looking at dad knowing that this is his plan

"You can't be serious," Bobby began

"As a heart attack" dad replied. "That's how I do it, baby" he said using my attitude

"We don't know what it is! It could be a demon, it could be anything," Bobby said

"That's why we gotta be ready for anything," I said, pulling out the knife "We got the big-time magic knife. You got an arsenal in the trunk."

"This is a bad idea," Bobby says.

"I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" dad asked

"We could choose life" Bobby replied.

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me, that much we know, right?" I said "I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand"

"this is suicide" Bobby says

"you're with the Winchester, of course it's suicide" Bobby looked at the both of us and we smirked

"it's gonna be a long night" Bobby muttered

We made it on an old barn.. Me, Dad and Bobby were preparing the summoning ritual.

"That's a hell of an art project you got going there" I said about the symbols Bobby and Dad were drawn all over the barn.

"Talismans from every faith on the globe" Bobby replied "How you doing?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife," I said pointing at all the things that I had laid out on the table. "We're pretty much set to kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea," Bobby says quietly

"Yeah, Bobby, we heard you the first ten times" dad said

"What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" I asked, Bobby begins the ritual, speaking in Latin the summons…. After he finished reading the summoning we sat and waited for something but yet there was absolutely nothing

Bobby was sitting down, swinging his foot, waiting. Dad was pacing the length of the barn, and I was playing with the knife impatiently.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" I asked, Bobby just looks at me "Sorry" I said

"Touchy touchy, huh?" he said, At that moment, the roof starts to shake, the shingles banging against the rafters.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind" I said, suddenly the lights shatter, and the barn door blows open.

"I don't think so" dad said as he was backing away from the barn's door backward us a man with a trench coat slowly walks in. we fired rock salt at him, but he keeps coming. Dropping the gun, I picked up the knife and turns around.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" the man answers

"Yeah. Thanks for that" I said and then I stabbed him with the knife into chest. The man didn't even flinch, he just pulled it out and dropped it. Bobby came at him with an iron bar, but he grabbed Bobby's arm, put his hand over Bobby's head, and Bobby slowly falls to the ground. "We need to talk, Dean, Mr. Winchester" he says. "Alone" and he glanced at Bobby "he'll be fine, he's just sleeping" he said

I went and kneeled over Bobby's body, I was so scared I looked at dad and then I checked Bobby for a pulse

"as I said Your friend's alive" the man says

"Who are you?" dad asked, looking angry

"Castiel" he replied

"Yeah we figured that much, I mean what are you?" I asked glaring at him

"I'm an angel of the Lord" Castiel replied, looking at me. I stood up.

"Get the hell outta here. There's no such thing" I said looking at dad

"This is your problem, Dean" Castiel said turning to look at him "You have no faith." Suddenly light flashes and I could see black wings unfurling from Castiel's back. I looked at dad he was also looking at the shadows, against the barn wall. When the light is gone, the wings are gone.

"Well some angel you are…" I said

"You burned out that poor woman's eyes" dad finished

"I warned her not to spy on my true form," Castiel said, moving forward. "It can be… overwhelming to humans. So can my real voice. You already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel" I realized "That was you talking?" Castiel nod, and I made a face "Buddy, next time lower the volume"

"It was my mistake" Castiel said "Certain people – special people – can perceive my true visage, I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong"

"And what visage are you in now?" dad asked looking pissed "What, holy tax accountant?"

"This, this is a vessel" Castiel said gesturing to his long coat and tie

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" I said incredulously

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this," Castiel replied

"Look pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?" I asked

"I told you" he said

"Right. And why would an angel – rescue me from Hell?" I asked, I took another look at dad and look back at the angel

"Good things do happen, Dean" Castiel said walking closer

"Not in my experience" I said

"What's the matter?" Castiel said staring at me "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why did you do it?" I said ignoring Castiel's question.

"Because God commanded it" Castiel replied "Because we have work for you"

"what??" I and Dad said at the same time

"you wanted the truth, this is the truth" Cas said then he turned to face dad

"when you talked to Pamela you said…" dad began but Cas cut him

"Lusha" he said "I told her about Lusha because I wanted Dean to meet her"

"and why is that??" dad asked

"coz she's just like him" he said

"how so??" I asked

"coz she I brought her back from hell just three days before I brought you back" Cas said pointing at me

"WHAT???" dad snapped at Cas and began to walk toward him "what the hell you're talking about??"

There were face to face "why don't you ask yourself how did you came back" Cas snarled, taking another look toward me he left, leaving dad in shock and me with a pill of questions

* * *

**so what do you think?? do you want another on or not?? tell me**


	6. the truth comes out

**here you go another chapter hope you like it R&R don't forget or I'll hunt you down (LOL) just kidding I might just put a spell on you :D :D****Jake's POV:**

* * *

it's been ten days since Lusha came back, it's been seven days since she called her dad, since then she hasn't ate, hasn't came out of her room and all she do is cry and I'll be damned if I didn't do anything, and I have to do it soon before I lose her.

It was five in the morning when I woke hearing some noises coming from the back yard, I got up put on a sweat pants and went down stairs I made my way to the kitchen were the door to the back yard is, I look at the dinner table and it was full with pancake and sausage and bacon and everything in the cooking book in the breakfast chapter, and let me tell you that girl can cook.

I looked at the back door and it was open so I figured she's outside I went out and as soon as I laid my eyes on my back yard I was shocked, Lusha turned it into a training field, and she was practicing her knife throwing skills "what the hack have you done to my back yard??" I said suddenly making her scare and almost throwing the knife in her hand at me

"Damn it Jake, I could've hurt you" she said throwing the knife on the table that used to be in my living room

"you can't hurt me baby" I said grinning, she return it with a smile… looking at her under the early morning sun, she was wearing her training clothes which was a black tank top and navy blue short shorts, her short hair was lift up in a pony tail causing some short hair locks to fall on her neck and face, she was sweaty and hear cheeks were flushed in red, man she looked so adorable.

"just don't sneak on me like that" she said taking a swing from her water bottle, I made my way toward her and stood behind her I slipped my hand around her waist and pulled her to me, her bare shoulders pressed my bare chest her skin was so worm, her look was so appealing, her neck, her ears, her jaw line, her lips... I turned her around so she can face me, I looked in to her sad eyes, I'd do anything to make those hazels happy again, I put my forehead on hers

"I won't, I promise" I said, fighting the want to kiss her lips, I looked at her on last time and kiss her forehead "why won't you go take a shower so we can have breakfast together, it's been a while you know" I said

"yeah, I'm sorry" she said and again with the sad look that rip my hart out

"don't be, I'm just glad that you're ok" I said with a small smile and she returned it with one of her own

**Lusha's POV:**

After fifteen minutes of hot shower, I changed my clothes into a black AC\DC t-shirt and torn dark blue jeans and my black converse, and then I went down stairs, Jake was right it's been a while, after talking to dad I just felt useless and unwanted I don't know what came over me for a second I was about to let go but when I thought about it I still got a job I still got someone who cares about me, I wasn't alone.

I made my way to the kitchen and took a look at Jake he was busy stuffing his face, he looked so cute, I went and sit on the chare across him he took a look at me and went back to eat "you should slow down, no one's after you" I said with a chuckle

"haha you're funny, I gotta go to work, remember??" he said while there was food in his mouth, I made a face "what??"

"just don't talk while there is food in your mouth" I said looking away

"you mean like that" he said and open his mouth revealing the chewed eggs and bacon

"ewwwwwwwwwww" I stood up and left the kitchen only to realize I was being chased by Jake "Jake, stop" I screamed as he quicken his move I ran outside and he was after me

"oh, no you can run away from me" he said as he charged at me from behind and knocking me on the ground and he was on top of me "gatcha'" he said with a smile

"you win, now move" I said trying to push him away

"so you think I'm grouse" he said, I nod and grinned, I was panting from all the running, he was panting and his cheeks were red from the blood rush, he was so hot and if he didn't move right now something gonna happen, I bit my bottom lip (it was something I do when I'm nerves or I couldn't control myself) as the heat of his skin seeped through his clothes to me. my breath hitched in my throat. his body tensing when I bitted my bottom lip, and struggled to keep his breath even..

"I really think you should move" I said trying to keep my voice steady, _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I asked myself silently. I felt the heat seep into my cheeks and I knew I was blushing, _damnit. _

I pushed him harder this time causing him to fall over me and I stood up as fast as I can and ran back inside, suddenly this strange feeling ran through me and I start to panic I turned around facing the street, I was so scared my breath was caught in my throat, I felt Jakes hands on my shoulder "hay, hay what's wrong??" he said, but I couldn't answer, it's like my tongue won't function at the moment "Lu, look at me" he said turning me to face him

"someone's coming" that's all I managed to say

"who?? Who's coming??" he said worriedly "a demon? What? Lu say something" he was so worried and I was so freaked out… the feeling that I was getting was so weird and frightening, I didn't got that feeling in long time, I only got it twice; the first time when mom died, and the second time when dad came…. We stood on the sidewalk a little while longer and then the sound fill the silence of the street; it was the rumbling of the Impala engine.

**Dean POV: **

we just came back from the old barn to Bobby's house, nether me or dad said a single word I was so deep in my own world and by the look on his face he was too… Bobby finally woke up as soon as I turn the engine off in front of his house, I saw the Impala that means that Sam is in there, that was a good thing coz we gonna have a family talk so very soon and it takes the both of us to make dad talk.

We went inside, Bobby went to the kitchen saying something about a headache and a glass of whisky I wasn't really paying attention coz my mind was somewhere else, I went in the living room I found Sam typing something on his laptop I went and sit on the couch across him and dad was behind me but he didn't sit he stood in the door way, Sam looked at the worried look on dad's face and the pissed look on mine "what happened??" he said not standing the awkward silence

"we had a meeting with the thing that brought me back" I said looking at dad

"what??" Sam said disbelievingly "was it a demon??"

"no, the exact opposite of a demon" I said

Sam crocks his eye brows "an angel??" he said not believing his own words

"yes Sammy, an angel yanked me out from the pit" I said, I looked at Sam, and I was surprise, he was smiling?? "what?" I asked

"this is good news Dean, a really, really good news, I mean for once we're saved by the good people, or in your case Angels" he said standing up and sitting on the couch beside me he looked up at dad who was still standing by the door "what's with the grumpy face dad??" Sam asked dad

"he's been like this ever since he knew how he came back" I said looking back at dad

"What?? How??" Sam asked but when dad didn't say a word I answered Sammy's question

"a girl named Lusha made a deal to bring him back" I said and dad winced when I said her name

"who is she??" Sam asked

"yeah dad who is she?? One of your mistresses??" I asked bitterly

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY" he yelled at me and I stood up and walk toward him

"AGAIN. WHO. IS. SHE??" I yelled back ignoring his threat and standing face to face with him

"Dean calm down" Sam said standing behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder

"I AM CALM…. THIS IS ME CALM, NOW YOU" I pointed at dad "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR LIES, STOP LYING" I said in his face and he looked offended at that moment I didn't care

"Dad just tell us…. I mean what's the big deal??" Sam said trying to reason with dad, I took another look at dad and still he refuse to talk

"Coward" I said and I was about to leave the room but what he said stopped me dead in my track

"she's my daughter" he said in low voice I almost didn't hear it

"she's your what??" I said while Sam said "she's what??"

"my daughter" Dad said aloud, at that moment Bobby chose to come in the living room and saw the angry faces

"what's wrong?" he asked

"dad was about to tell us how is it possible that we have a sister" I said angerly going back to sit in the chair that I was sitting on before

"you have what??" Bobby asked

"exactly" Sam said pointing at the shocked expression Bobby made

"would all just SHUT. UP" dad said yelling at us "Lusha Ann Winchester" he said after a moment of silence

"what?" I said

"your sister's name Lusha Ann, she's known as Lu Williams"

"Lu Williams, the hunter??" Bobby asked

"yeah" dad answered sitting down next to Sam and Bobby came and sat beside me

"she's one of the best hunters I've ever heard of, no wonder, she's a Winchester" Bobby said

"Eighteen years ago…."

"she's seventeen now" I said disbelievingly

As I said, eighteen years ago I met Becky, her mom in Ellen's bar, she worked with her….. she was so sweet and she treated me nicely, she wasn't like other girls, she was smart she knew a lot about hunting, I mean she worked in a hunter bar, but she wasn't one, anyway we spend the night talking and one thing led to another the next thing I know I was in her place sleeping in her bed while she was sleeping next to me, anyways we stayed like this for another week until I saw her behind the bar kissing someone else, I left after that without a word" he stopped and took a deep breath "anyways, a while later I found out that the guy she was kissing was a demon"

"she was working with a demon??" I said after a moment of silence, suddenly there was gust of wind and there was Cas standing in front of me with a frown on his face "jeez, Cas you trying to kill me??"

"my sister would never work with a demon" he said angrily looking at my dad and ignoring what I said

"she's your sister??" dad asked "Lu is…" Cas cut him off

"my niece" he snarled

"great, we're related" I said "does that mean she's an angel??"

"no, she's half angel" he said to me then he turn his heated gaze back to dad "you need to go and apologies" Cas said to dad "and don't you dare upset her like you did when she called"

"dad what is he talking about??" Sam asked

"she called couple of days ago" dad said looking upset

"and??" I urged

"and I kinda told her to stay away from you guys" dad finished

"coz…" Sam said but Cas cut Sam off again

"coz he thought that she's working with demons… right John??" Cas said

"that and I didn't know that she's a hunter, I wanted her to stay away from this world"

"she would've but she wanted to impress you, and now she's broken, and YOU have to fix it" he said pointing at dad, there was another agonizing moment of silence and thankfully Sam broke it

"so where can we find her??" Sam asked and I looked at him, he was so damn calm, he looked like he was already ready for a baby sister, oh wait, did I just call her baby sister… but I already have Samantha, there's no harm in having two right???

"she's in Odessa, TX, she's living with another hunter Jake Davidson"

"yeah I know the kid" Bobby said "he's a good hunter like his dad"

"you'll find her there" Cas said and left, leaving us looking at one another, after another few minutes of uncomfortable silence

"what are we waiting for let's hit the road" I said, I really wanted to meet her, she sound like a really cool sister, I don't know about Sam but he looked as interested as I am… we just have to wait and see.

After we packed all the things we needed we head outside I put my duffle in the truck of the Impala Sam came a minutes later and throw his duffle in the trunk "next time don't go off getting burgers in my car without telling me" I told him

"Force of habit, sorry" Sam said with a smile, I was about to shut the trunk close but dad throw his duffle before I do, I gave him a look

"I'm riding shot gun, don't worry" he said and went to the passenger side and open the door and slide in and close it behind him, Sam looked at me I shrugged my shoulder in responded and went to the driver side.

We've been on the road for three hours and no one had said anything and this deafen silence is killing me "ok stop it" I said

Dad looked at me "stop what son??" he asked confutation was written all over his face

"say something, hell do anything" I said "I called you a coward, and I'm sorry"

"well I am a coward, but what do you want me to say, huh??" he said looking at me, he looked hurt "you want me to say that I screwed up, that my own daughter trade her life for mine and all I do in return is yell at her and tell her to stay away from you two, is that what you want me to say??"

"dad you didn't know, you said it yourself that you didn't know that she's a hunter, plus you just wanted her safe and away from this world that we live in"

"I've been given a second chance 'coz of her and I didn't even bather to call her to see how's she's doing" he said looking out the window

"Dad you didn't know" Sam said from the back set

"you don't know anything" he said, I could hear sadness and hurt in his voice

"so tell us, we really wanna know" I said and took a quick look at Sam who nod in agreement

After taking a deep breath "I found out about her ten years after she was born, she found Jim's phone and told him that she needs help"

"help from what?? A demon" Sam asked from the back set, dad look back at him from the rearview mirror

"No, from her foster parents, I don't know exactly what they did to her but she spend three months in hospital from what they did to her" he stopped and look out the window again, his fist clinch and unclench, when he look back I never thought that I would witness this, his eyes were welling up with tears and regret "Jim called me telling me about her, at first I couldn't believe what he was saying, but when I went and saw with my own two eyes, she was really Becky's daughter, she had the same angelic features, now that I know they're both angels, but she had my eyes anyways, I went and pick her up she was waiting for me she was so small with a long brown hair and hazel eyes and god, she was pale" he took another deep breath and continued "she had a broken arm, I didn't even ask her what happened, or how did she got the broken arm, I just dropped her at pastor Jim and left without a word"

"when pastor Jim died, where did she go?" Sam asked

"I don't know, but it seems that she's been living with Jake for a while, I say she's been there since Jim died" Dad said, me and Sam both nod in agreement

We made it to Odessa two days later, we stopped for a quick breakfast Bobby told us to follow him coz he knew the address, after finishing our breakfast we head back on the road with a little change me and Sam in the impala, and Dad went with Bobby.

**Lusha POV:**

I was so scared and I don't know, Jake was trying to comfort me with words and rubbing his hand on my back, but I was so deep in and I couldn't shack away this panic attack, I couldn't breathe…. I turned around and saw the two cars coming our way, Bobby's ford and the Impala is behind it, I looked at the two cars for a while as it came closer and closer, I could see that there was someone riding with Bobby, who was that???..... OH MY GOD, it's dad.

As soon as I saw his face, I tried to run but Jake caught me "Jake let go" I cried in panic when he didn't let go "Please" and it worked, he looked at me worriedly

"what's wrong baby??" he asked, I didn't listen I just ran to the back yard to get my bike "hay, hay… where are you going??" he said while he was running after me, I could hear the sound of the engine of the cars turning off in the background

"away" I said as I turn on my bike, now the sound of the squeak of the doors and second later I heard them closing the doors "Jake get out of my way, please" I said as he stood in front of the bike preventing me from leaving

"where the hell are you gonna go, they saw you, you know??" he said

"I just need some time to think" I said "now please, get out of the way" as soon as he stepped out of the way I hit the gas paddle and took of leaving behind me Jake to deal with Dad, my brothers and Bobby.

**John POV:**

I could see her standing on the sidewalk with some guy, it might be that Jake guy, she was arguing with him and then she turned around facing us, she looked so scared and worried she looked at the boy and then ran inside… she was running away from me, and I don't blame her, I was never a good dad to her, but I won't be like that anymore, from now on I'd be there for her and never let her down, let's hope that she'd forgive me first.

Bobby parked the car in front of the house as soon as I got out I saw her on her bike heading the other way leaving us behind, a minute later the boy came out and he head toward us

"uncle Bobby, it's been a while" he said as he embrace Bobby

"Jake, how are you kid" Bobby said

"I'm good" he looked at me "Mr. Winchester, it's good to finally meet you" he said and shock my hand

"thanx, you too kid" I said

"Sam, Dean it's good to see you made it outta hell" he said and shock both of their hands

"yeah well hell couldn't handle me" Dean replied with a smirk

"where did she go??" I asked

"she just wanted to think, she'll come back" he said

"yeah I know but I need to talk to her, tell me where can I find her??" I said

"man she's gonna kick my ass…. Ah, she's in the park" he answered worriedly

"thanks" I said "Dean, the keys" I said extending my hand, he gave me the keys and I went to the car and drove off to the park.

* * *

**so what do you think?? another chpater or no?? **

**up coming stuff:**

**the sons (the covenent) will come on my story you just have to wait**

**there gonna be some hot scenes too ;) you just have to wait**


	7. heart to heart and chick flick moments

**hay every one, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy PLEASE R&R  
PS: I might not add a new chpater for a while coz the situation is hectic in Iraq I don't know if i'mm gonna have internet conection, sorry.... but I'll do what I can  
again please review :)**

**Love ya' all  
XOXOXO**

* * *

**John POV:**

It was the longest ride I have ever been on, although it was five minutes away, but as soon as I reached the park I was so scared, yeah John Winchester was scared…. At that moment I realize that I have no idea what to say to her, how she'd react, she got all the right to hate me but still when II think about it she got me out of hell that must mean something, right?? But still I have no Idea how to start, but when I think about her mom she was the easy to talk to kind of girls, she'd pick the silliest subject and make it so interesting, god I screwed up so bad, but I got a second chance and I'm gonna take it, I'll make it up for her and for her mom, _I'm sorry Becky, I really am._

I stopped the car in the parking lot of the park, and went to search for my daughter… fortunately I didn't have to look for long, she was sitting under a willow near her black bike, her legs were up to her chest and her head on her knees. I walked over and sat down next to her leaning up against the tree; she left her head up and turns to look at me.

God, she looked so beautiful, her oval face, her small and full lips, her short brown hair was framing her face like a picture frame, and her eyes, her eyes were talking the unsaid words, they were looking back at me with kindness although I didn't deserve that.

It seems that she's been crying her eyes were bloodshot from crying , and they were welled up again, but as a Winchester she'd never let them down, not in front of me anyway…. She looked at me and then turns to look at the green field in front of us, and then suddenly she chuckled softly "what??" I asked

"you don't know how to start don't you??" she said and look back at me "you don't even know what to say??"

"well I… ah… I was never good with words" I said

"yeah I know, mom told me" she said

"she did huh??" I asked remembering the first conversation with Becky

"yeah, she said that she had to pray the words out of you" she said with a smile, although it was a small smile but all of her face lighten up

"yeah well, what can I say I'm a man of showing not telling" I said looking at her but the look on her face told me that I said something wrong "what's wrong??"

"then why??" she said hurt was dripping from her words, she wasn't even looking at me

"why what??" I said

"all you showed me was hate??" she asked and sparks of anger were flying from her eyes "you said that you're good at showing not telling, and all you showed me is hate, it was load and clear"

"you're wrong I don't hate you" I said, I tried to put my hand on her knees but she push it away

"then why??" she yelled standing up facing me "do you have any idea how a ten year old feels when her hero" she said the last part bitterly "just don't give a crap about her….. do you know how many nights I cried my heart out thinking that maybe it's my fault that you left" she took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that were falling none stop on her rosy cheeks, it hurts me like hell seeing how much damage I've done to her "hell I don't know what to call you" she said after a minuet facing the field

I stood up and went toward her and I put my hands on her shoulder I could feel her tense under my touch, I turned her to face me but her head was hung down I caught her chin between my fingers and tilted her head up to look down at her, there was war of emotion happening inside her hazel brown eyes, I could see the hurt, pain, guilt and fear and it hurt me to see her like this, I could feel the limp start to form in my throat but I swallowed it down, I cupped her face with my hand

"what about dad" as I said that she start to cry I pulled her to me and held her tight and she held me back, she buried her head in my chest and kept on crying "it's ok baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I said kissing the top of her head.

We stayed like this for another five minutes then she pulled away and wiped her eyes and looked up at me "this was so under the chick flick category" she said with a chuckle

"you sound so much like Dean" I said "your brother" I added

"yeah I know" she said "I was there"

"where?" I asked

"the day you came back, when they were in the motel room, I asked Paimon for a prove and he told me where to find you"

"Paimon??" I asked

"the demon I made deal with, the one that killed mom" she answered "now that I'm free I'll find him and kill him, not just send him back to hell, I will kill him" she said, god she is so much like her brother that fire and her love for her family, she's and Dean will become very close, I'm sure.

**Dean POV:**

Dad took my car keys to chase after my sister, Jake told us to wait inside coz apparently Lu and Dad gonna have a long talk… and he was right it's been two hours since dad left and I was starting to get impatient and worried

"hay Jake" I heard Sam call, he was sitting next to me but I was too deep in my own world

"yeah" Jake answered from the kitchen a minute later he came carrying four cold beer bottles, he handed us each one a bottle and then he sat on the chair near the fire place

"what she's like??" Sam asked

"you mean Lusha" Sam nod "well, she's the kind of girls who always be there for you no matter what, her friends and family means a lot to her, she's so simple I mean you can actually put a smile on her face just by buying her a burger, she's a good hunter, she saved my ass so many times that I lost count…. She's a really good listener and a good friend" he said smiling "you're really lucky to have her as a sister"

"you two seem really close" I said

"yeah well after my parents died I went and lived with pastor Jim for a while and that's when I met Lusha and since then we're friends, and when pastor Jim died she started to hunt on her own, I helped her couple of times, coz I couldn't leave her alone, I mean she was only fifteen when he died"

"you mean she start hunting when she was fifteen??" Bobby asked

"no, she start hunting own her own when she was fifteen, but pastor Jim took her on simple hunts before that, I think since she was eleven" he said

"since when do you know her Bobby??" I asked

"after your dad died, she came and said the she was looking for him I told her he was dead, I told her if she had something with him she should got to you guys, and by the look on her face I say that was the first time she knew that she had brothers" he said then he took a swing from his beer "and the second time after I heard how good she was and all I called her and told her that we need help with your deal" he said pointing at me

"yeah, after that she went missing for a month" Jake said "she was trying to find away to help you guys, but Cas told her that there is no way to get you out of this deal, so she had this crazy idea that if she brought back John, he'd know what to do and how to stop the deal"

"but it didn't work" Sam said

"yeah, three months later after her death I heard that you went down stairs too, I'm sorry man" Jake said to me

"it's ok" I said after a minute "so you're saying that I was the reason she went to hell??"

"you were part of the reason" came a soft voice from behind "but I really wanted dad back" she finished, I turned around and I was shocked, it's her…. The girl, the one I tortured, she was my sister, and I was the reason she's there…. Does she know??? Does she remember?? How can I face her when I was part of her misery and pain? For ten hell years I kept on torturing her, the same innocent eyes looking back at me, I can never forgive myself, never… I could hear her in the background saying hellos to Bobby and Sam, and I think she just called my name

"Dean? Dean??" her voice brought me back to reality I looked at her and her eyes fill with worry and concern, but for whom?? "are you ok??" _for me _"you look like you've seen a ghost" she said with smile that lit up her face

"yeah, I'm fine" I replied coldly looking down, I took a peek at her and she seemed hurt by the what I said

"so you are our sister??" leave it to Sam to ask the "smart" question

"yup" she said then she looked at me like she was excepting me to say something and when I didn't she looked back at Sam "how tall are you??" she asked lightening the air, everybody sheared a good laugh including me, after that we all went and sat, I went and sit in the same spot Sam too, dad sat near the table next to Bobby and Jake went and sat near the fire place leaving Lusha to sit next to me, as soon as she sat my body tense I know it's stupid but it jast happen, she looked at me and hurt was written all over her face, she just muttered I'm sorry and then she left and disappeared in the kitchen "_way to go jerk" _I said to myself, she came back a minute later carrying a chair she place it near Jake and the sat down on it looking down on her fingers instead of looking at me

Dad must've notice coz he looked at me then at her "Lusha, you're ok?" he asked, she just looked at him with a wide smile on her face

"yes, sir…. Ah, I mean Dad" she just smile again and then she looked back down, after a minuet of awkward silence Bobby decide to break it

"so LuAnn, you were in hell too??" I thought only Sam have ask these "smart" questions but apparently Bobby does too

"yeah I came back three days before Dean" she said quietly

"how long you stayed there??" I asked

"seven months" she answered not looking at me.

"so guys" Jake said when he notice that Lu wasn't feeling comfortable "anyone hungry??" he asked

"I'm starving" Bobby answered

"yeah, me too" Dad said

"I can eat" Sam Said, then he turn to me and gave me a look

"yeah, I'm starving" I said

"aren't you hungry??" Jake asked Lusha

**Lusha POV:**

"no, not really" I replied, and I really wasn't I just had breakfast, well I didn't have it now, I had it at six in the morning which was six hours from now, but I just wasn't hungry

"but…" Jake began but I cut him

"I'm not hungry, plus I need a shower" I said giving him _I need to be alone_ look and I think he get it coz he just nod

"we don't have anything in the fridge, let's go to a diner" he said, as everyone head out I mouthed _thank you_ to him and he mouthed _you welcome_, after a second I heard the door closed.

I sat back on my chair and start to think, about Dean and why does he hate, coz the look he gave me it was so far from love, it was like he was disgusted by me, and when I sat next to him he actually flinched, I mean what did I do no……. I was cut by the sound of the door opening and closing, I stood up and went to the entrance to find Sam standing there "what are you doing here??"

"I wasn't that hungry" he said, I raised my eyebrow questionly

"you're not hungry??" I repeated not convinced by what he said

"oh well, I'm hungry, but I wanted to know you" he said and I smiled… I was jumping from the inside; I mean my brother wanted to know me… we went to the kitchen, he sat on one of the chairs and I stood at the door way "you ok??" he said looking at me with his puppy dog eye

"yeah I'm fine" I said but he gave me a look "no I'm not" I said a minute later

"what is it??" he said "you can tell me anything lil sis" he said with a smile and I smiled back and start to walk to the fridge, when I opened it he must notice that it was full "it's full??" I looked back at him knowing what he meant

"I needed sometime alone, Jake knew that so he lied" I explained while I was making him a sandwich

"you two seem pretty close" he said

"well he's my best friend, I knew him since I was eleven, he was practically my first friend" I said with a smile remembering how we met, I finished the making the sandwich I put it in a plate and hand it to Sam, I went back to the fridge and put the stuff back and get him a beer and a seven up for me, I placed the beer in front of him and then sit down and popped my bottle up

"thanks" he said and start to eat his sandwich "so how was it like??"

"what do you mean??" I asked and took a swing from my bottle

"your life, what was it like?" he asked me as he pushed the now empty plat and taking swing from his beer bottle

"well" I took a deep breath "the first three years were ok, until one day Miss Lena was driving me home; she was my kindergarten's teacher and also my mom's best friend, anyways, she was driving me back home when we saw all the ambulance and police cars surrounding my house" I swallowed the limp that was forming from remembering how everything went bad so easily from that point, I bit my bottom lip to control my emotion I exhaled and continue "after that Miss Lena told me that my mom died, after that I never went home"

"you can stop if you want to" he said looking worried

"don't worry, telling or remembering is not the worse part" I said

"then what is?" he asked, standing up and taking the set next to me

"living it" I answered then I continue "as I said I never went home after that Miss Lena went there and brought me some clothes and a box she said that mom told her were to find it, at that time I didn't understand how did my mom told her but after a while I knew that mom knew that she was gonna die" I took a swing from my bottle and continue "anyways, the next seven years I spend it with the Milligan's, they were two average couples, at least that what I thought…and their son, Joshua…." I was about to finish but Sam cut me off

"what happened to Miss Lena??" he asked

"after a month from mom's death the state took me from her and said that she have to adopt me, and she told me she would, but before she did her boyfriend killed her" I said feeling so sad to the kind woman

"oh god, I'm sorry" he said putting his hand on my shoulder

"it's ok, it's not your fault or anything" I said putting a weak smile on and continue "well, let's just say that the Milligan's weren't as kind as Miss Lena"

"what do you mean?" he asked

"well at this seven years the bathroom was my room and Dean's car rag is better than my cloths and I was the best punch bag that their son could ever get" I said with a bitter smile "on my tenth birthday I was set on running away, I got everything ready, but lucky me Joshua found out and told his parents, and they kicked the crap out of me" I said

"language" he said with a smile I just laughed at that, I mean he's been my big brother for couple of hours and he's already fitting in the role, after controlling my laughter I continued

"it seems that they hit me really hard and I was bleeding very badly that the sheets in josh's room turned from white to red so Mrs. Milligan throw it away her neighbor called the police and told them that they heard shouting and screaming and that the next day they found the bloody sheet" I felt the damn tingle in my nose, and damn it I wasn't gonna cry.

"so they didn't take you to the hospital??" he asked looking angry

"no, they tried to hide me in the basement until I die, if it wasn't for Kathrin I would be dead" I said trying to hold back the tears

"the neighbor??" he asked I just nod and continue

"so the police found me and took me to the hospital a three months later I woke up and that's when I called pastor Jim and he called dad, dad came and took me and dropped me off at pastor Jim's, a year after that I met Jake" when I finished I looked away I know that my eyes were welling up, but I couldn't cry in front of him, but suddenly I felt his fingers under my chin turning my face so I can face him and when I looked at him he looked angry, sad, hurt and guilt… I blinked and the tear fall down

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this alone…. But I promise you that you'll never be alone again, you're with your family now" as soon as he said that I began to sob and he just pulled me to him and held me tight, running his hand up and down my back to soothe me "it's ok, shhhhhh, it's gonna be ok"

After what seems like a lifetime I pulled away and wiped my tears away I looked up at him and smiled "this was so a chick flick moment" he laughed so hard

"you sound just like Dean" he said

"Speaking of Dean, he's always like that??" I asked remembering the look he gave me, I wish to god that it gonna change

"like what??" he asked

"you know he looked like he was gonna kill me back there" I said

"no, he would never, trust me, he was so excited to meat you on the way here" he said

"then what happen??" I asked confuse

"it's just the things that happened lately, you know.. Him coming out of hell, angels, god, a sister who happened to be was in hell with him" he said, he was right

"I see" I said

"Cas said that you're half angel??" he asked after a moment

"yeah" I answered back

"so does that mean you can fly and do what Cas do?" I asked after realizing that they saw uncle Cas

"so you met Uncle Cas?? How is he??" I asked eagerly missing the angel so much, he's my family after all

"uncle Cas???" he asked with a chuckle I just nod "and yeah we met him, he looked like he was about to kill dad, he looked very angry" I just nod and looked down "are you ok??"

"yeah, I just miss him, and still he didn't came to see me, it's just not like him??" I said swallowing the limp

"how come he never show up here??" he asked

"he's mad at me for going to hell" I said "anyways, to answer your question I'm not like uncle Cas, he's a full angel, I'm only half"

"what's the difference??" he asked

"well I can't fly for starters, I have powers; such as healing, predicting the future and knowledge, but other than that I'm like any human, I die like one too" I said

"you said you can heal, how come you can heal yourself??" he asked looking worried

"I give but I don't take" I said "oh, I almost forgot Demon blood"

"what about it??" he tensed when I said the word demon blood

"it's like poison to me" I said

"oh, ok….. so did you finish your study??" he asked

"I finished high school, that's where I was when Pastor Jim died" I said

"where?"

"Spencer" I said "I got a lot of scholarship but I'm too busy to go to college now, what about you??" I asked

We sat like this for another couple of hours, Sam was telling me about his mom and Jess and the Azazel, and Stanford and what happened to him in those years of hunting with Dean that's when we heard the sound of the cars coming and then the engines turning off, I looked at the clock and it said 6:30 pm, so much for couple of hours.

"it's about time" Sam Said

"Sam" I called after him when he left the kitchen, he turned around and face me

"huh??" he asked concern

"don't tell anyone" I said and then I added "about what we talked about" and I give him _the please_ look

"it's our lil secret lil sis" he said with a smile

"thanks big bro" just as I finish the door swing open and the four men came in "hay" I said to all four of them

"hay kiddo" said Bobby ruffling my hair "hay girly" Jake said and wake past me to the kitchen "hay baby girl" came from dad he patted me on the shoulder and went to the library with Bobby, I looked up at Dean but he just looked the other way

"you must be starving Sam, I brought you something" Dean said after a minute of uncomfortable silence, I turned around so I can leave them alone but "and you too" Dean words stopped me I looked back at him and it was the first time all day that he looked at me

"thanks" I said with a smile and he returned it with muttering "_whatever"_, me and Sam fallowed him to the living room we sat on the couch and I turned on the TV Dean handed me the brown bag and I sat back down next to him, I looked up at him "if you don't mind me sitting here" I said

"and why would I mind" he said and look back at the TV, _Nightmare on Alim Street_, I took my burger out and I sniffed it smell "your boyfriend said that you like cheeseburger" Dean said

"what?? I don't have a boyfriend" I said defensively

"whoa, whoa, easy… I meant Jake boy in there" he said nodding toward the kitchen

"he's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend" I said annoyed, I mean they've been my brothers less than 24 hours and they're acting like that

"sound the same thing to me, right Sammy??" I gleared at Dean and looked at Sam to see what he's gonna say

"I think your right Dean it sound the same to me to me too" he said grinning

"oh, so it's gonna be this way from now on" I said looking between Sam and Dean

"like what??" asked Dean innocently

"teeming up on me" I said and they just grinned at me "so it's gonna be like that?" I asked and the nod grinning "fine with me" I said

"so you're not mad??" Sam asked

"I'm having the best time of my life, why should I be mad" I said and stood up "but I have to go to sleep it's gonna be an early start tomorrow"

"what are you talking about its only seven thirty??" Dean asked to I just pointed at the living room's door where dad and Bobby came in a minute later

"hay boys, it's gonna be an early start tomorrow, we're heading back to Bobby's" Dad said, I just smiled

"goodnight Sammy" I said and kissed his cheek

"goodnight kiddo" he said and kissed me back

"goodnight Dean" I said but I was afraid to kiss him but I did

"goodnight" he said and turn his face before I kiss him I looked at him for a minute and then looked back at dad

"goodnight Dad" I said and kiss his cheek too he kiss me back

"sweet dreams honey" I said and I looked at the boys

"what??" Dean asked

"you are sitting on my bad" I pointed to the couch

"thought you had a room" dad said

"yeah I have one but the sleeping arrangement has changed" I said "Sam you gonna sleep with Jake"

"huh??" he said

"he have two beds… anyways Bobby and Dad you gonna take the guest room and Dean you gonna have my room" I said

"and why is that??" he asked standing up

"coz you won't fit in this couch and the bad in my room is bigger and much comfier" I said "come on let me show you" they all followed me up stairs I showed them their rooms. Leaving me and Dean the last since my room is the last room in the lobby, I opened my door and entered I switch the light on "come on in, I'm just gonna take my stuff and leave" I said already making my way to the closet

"I don't mind me staying in the living room" he said I took a look at him and he look uncomfortable

"well if you wanna a sore back" I said knowingly "I really don't mind, plus it's just one night" I said finishing what I was doing which was taking my pj and taking a pillow and a cover "goodnight Dean" I said

"yeah, you too" he said not looking at me, I closed the door and went down stairs to the living room I laid everything on the couch and laid down "it's gonna be a long day tomorrow" I said before I drift to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed **

**tell me what you think, and what do you wanna see on the next chapters **

**goodnight ya'll**


	8. the Witnesses, the truth about Dean

**hay ya'll, how are you?? hope you all ok and fine, happy holdidays hope you have the best  
i'm sorry about not up loading sooner but I was really busy with exams and all, so please don't be made at me :) :)**

**enjoy**

**Dean POV:**

I'm in her room, I just can't stop thinking about her…She's in every corner in my head, I can see that she's trying to get to know me, I'm sure she already done that with Sammy, which made me feel jealous… but I still have time, I got second chance because of her… ah, _Damnit,_ she went to hell to help me and bring dad back, she is the reason why I'm here and till now I didn't even thanked her.

I looked at her room, which was a simple bedroom; there was a queen size bed in the far left corner the sheets and the pillows were black and red, and there was two door closet on the far right corner of the room there was some painting fasten on it, and it was a really good drawings, the new member of the Winchesters is an artist, and there was knee hole desk at the end of the bed, there was her laptop and IPod and some books placed on the desk, and there was a bookshelf contain of four shelves the first one was for books, the second one for CD's which was all classic rock music, the second one for DVD's and the last one was empty… and there was this huge AC\DC black and red poster above her bed, and there was bed stand table and there was a little lamp on it and some pictures of her.

I took one of the picture, she was on her bike wearing a black leather jacket and her friend Jake standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder, she looked so beautiful and happy in that picture, she is a beautiful girl, with her dark brown hair and her big hazel eyes, they look like dad's but much nicer and more innocent, she had a small mouth and kinda full lips, her curvy body, she wasn't so tall, she was about 5'4, hell we looked like giants to her… but all that wasn't important, what's important was her smile, she had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, it kinda remind me of mom which was so weird considering that she's not her daughter but still they have the same smile and kindness….

I changed my clothes and went to bad it's gonna be a long day tomorrow, with that in mind I drift to sleep… it wasn't long until the nightmares woke me in a cold sweat, I tried to sleep after that but to no avail, I went downstairs to get me some water, I made my way to the kitchen I was about to fill the glass that I got from one of the cabins that's when I heard the low whimpers coming from the living room, I put the glass down and went to find out what was going on only to find Lusha having a nightmare about hell, _great_.

She was curled up in a ball on the couch her back was facing the couch's back, she was sweating and she looks like she was in pain, should I wake her?? But she looks like she's in a deep pain, I have to wake her up.

"Lu… Lusha, hay Lusha…. Kiddo wake up" I said gently shaking her "hay Lus…." she woke with a jump, she looked scared "it's ok, it's ok… it's just a nightmare"

"thanks" she said after taking couple of deep breaths "what time is it??"

"it's 4:30" I said

"then what are you doing up??" she asked

"I was thirsty" I lied, well it wasn't all a lie, it's just half the truth "you ok now?" I asked changing the subject "ok then go back to sleep"

"thanks Dean" she said and then curled back and after a minute she was asleep, after that I went back to her room hoping that I could go back to sleep and I did, thank god.

It was seven forty-five when I woke up the next morning, I would've stayed sleeping but the sound of the bedroom door opening woke me up, I opened my eyes to see who the hell woke me up from only to be met by the bright light of the sun I closed my eyes for a minuets and then I opened them again this time I adjust to the bright light of the sun, I look around the room only to find Lusha taking her clothes from the closet and putting it in her duffle bag, it seems that she notice that I was awake "good morning" she said "sorry if I wake you up, but I had to be ready"

"it's ok, it's about time anyway" I said sitting up

"sleep well?" she asked

"yeah, thanks" I said

"ok, there is hot water if you need a shower and the breakfast is ready" she said on her way out but I stopped her

"are they up yet??" I asked

"no you're the first one, oh well I'm the first" she said with a smile and then left the room… after she left I grabbed some clothes from my duffle and went to the bathroom to take a shower, half an hour later I got out and I went downstairs, smelling the scent of good food coming from the kitchen, I went there to find Jake and dad are sitting on the table already eating and having a conversation, from what I heard it was about a hunt that Dad and Jake's father had long time ago.

I went in and they look up at me "good morning guys" I said

"good morning son" Dad said and took a swing from coffee

"good morning Dean, come sit I'll get you some coffee" Jake said already standing up and went to the coffee maker he took the pot and pour me some and brought me the cup

"so where's Sam and Bobby??" I asked after taking a swing from my coffee, and god it was so yummy

"Bobby went to buy some supplies, and Sam is outside training with Lusha" dad said

"I'm gonna go with them, you wanna come" Jake told me

"no I'm good" I said, he just nod and went out joining my brother and sister, god, I'm getting used to call her sister

"are you ok son??" dad asked concerned

"yeah dad I'm fine. Why you're asking??" I asked

"well you seem off lately, I know a lot happened in this week but all of the stuff that happened were good things" he said and he was right, except the fact that I was one of the asses that tortured Lusha in hell

"yeah dad, I know… I'm just a lil tired, that's all" I said hoping that he'd believe what I was saying, he looked at me for a second then nod

"ok, if you say so" he said, a minute later I heard Bobby's car stopping in front of the house and the engine turned off, dad looked up at me "go call the kids, where heading out in fifteen" he said

"yes sir" I said and took off to do what he asked me to do, I went to the back yard and found Jake standing near the table, Sam and Lusha were engaged in a fist fight and from the way I see it Lusha was Kicking Sam's ass "kids, Bobby came back, we're heading out in fifteen" as soon as I said that both Sam and Lusha stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

They went and brought their stuff me and Sam put our stuff in the Impala, Dad put his stuff with Bobby Jake and Lusha put their stuff in Jake's truck, I looked at Lu she said something to Jake and they both laughed after a minute she put on her leather jacket and get on her bike

"see ya'll in south Dakota, last one is a loser" she yelled and turn on her engine and put on her black sunglasses with one last look she took off leaving us all three cars behind her

"hay Dean what are you waiting for?? You wanna be the loser" Sam Said and there was a big smile on his face, he got in the car I followed him and took off Jake was behind us and after him was Bobby's Ford.

It's been three days since we made it to, of course Lusha wan the race I was the second and Jake after and then Dad and Bobby, anyway… the past three days I did all I can to avoid Lusha, and I can't stop thinking about what Cas said, about me being needed by god, and I was thinking about me coming back, till now I can't believe that I came back, I mean why me, I'm no one, I mean I've saved some people, I figure that's made up for the stealing and the dishing chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy… but as Sam said to me on our way here that I'm a regular guy who's important to the man upstairs, I think we just have to wait and see.

I walked in the living room to find Lusha there, I turn around to go the other way "wait, I'm leaving, you don't have to run every time you see me" she said in a cold voice and just went pass me and get out of the house, I entered the living room while I was thinking about kicking my own ass for behaving like a damn four year old I heard her talking to Bobby and Jake outside, I went to the window to her the conversation

"Bobby I'm telling you she's not answering" came Lusha's voice

"maybe she's on a hunt, or with her boyfriend" Jake said trying to reason with her

"Jake come on you know Olivia very well, she'd never not pick up" she said rather irritated

"Lusha's right Jake something's wrong" Bobby said "let's see what your daddy thinks and if she didn't call back in an hour we'll pay her a visit" he said and Jake and Lu both nod and went back inside, she went pass the living room and went straight up to her room leaving Jake alone with me.

"what's going on?" I asked him once he entered the living room

"nothing, one of our friends, Olivia; she's not picking up her phone, and she never ever not pick up her phone and your sister is panicking" he said sitting on the couch

"I'm sure it's gonna be ok" I said

"well I hope so" he said

**Lusha POV: an hour later**

She still not picking up, and I can't no longer, I went downstairs I saw Dean and Jake sitting in the living room, I was about to get in the living room that's when I heard the Impala engine turning off, that means that Dad and Sam are here.

I changed my mind I went straight to the door and opened it to find Dad and Bobby talking, I walked toward them and they looked at me

"hay kiddo, why the grumpy face??" dad asked

"my friend Olivia Lowry, I think she's in trouble" I said

"she still hasn't picked up yet??" asked Bobby

"yeah" I said "dad it's been three days and it's not like her" I said looking him in the eye

"well go and call your brother and Jake we're heading to Nebraska" Dad said I kissed him on the cheek and went to do what I was asked to do

Three hours later we made it to Olivia's house, we went into her house with shotguns at the ready, I knew that there was something wrong as soon as we found that her door is unlocked, she never leaves her door unlocked,

"Olivia…. Oly…. Olivia" I called her name but no one answers. As we get around the corner, Bobby stopped in his track looking at the ground horror, I followed his gaze to find my friend laying on the ground lifeless, her eyes wide open and her chest is ripped open, she was sounded by a pool of her own blood, I couldn't stand looking at the sight in front of me I just took of running out side, I heard Dad, Sam and Jake call my name but I couldn't stop, that was my friend in there, I knew her since I first went to Jim's house.

I saw Bobby went to his car he sat on the hood and I saw him playing with his phone, I went and sat beside him, he looked at me and then took a deep breath "how are you holding up kiddo??" he asked

"I don't know" I looked at him "I really don't know"

"I don't want to make it worse, but I just called couple of hunters" he started

"and they're not answering as well, right??" I asked and he just nod "look something is up and we have to move fast" he nod again "I'll tell the guys to call every hunter we know, my be we can warn them" he nod again and we both went inside

As soon as we entered all of the men looked at me and Bobby "you two ok??" Dad asked we nod in respond

"but something's up, and we have to warn the hunters that we know" I said "Jake call Katie and Mel, see if they're alright" he nod and went out "tell them to meet us at Bobby's" I called after him, I looked back at dad "dad…" he cut me off

"I'm already on it, boys" they nod and we start to call every hunter we know, or ever came across.

four hours later, we were back at Bobby's house, and we found out that ten of our friend has died the same way Olivia, Jed, Chris, Max and Sarah, those were the ones I knew, Sam and Dean got a visitor in the restrooms on the way back to Bobby's, and Bobby himself got a twin on his ass, let's not forget Jake's little brother; the one he couldn't save, and some teenage boy is after my dad, we were sitting in the living room discussing what was happening

"So they're all people we know?" Sam asked

"Not just know – that we couldn't save" Dad said

"so let me get this straight, Nick is Jake's ghost, Martin is Dad's, the twins are Bobby's and Hendrickson and Meg are ours" he said pointing to him and Sam then he looked at me "what about you??" he asked

"she doesn't have one" Jake answered for me "she never lost an innocent soul" he add, he looked my way and smile and I smiled back

"I almost did" I said in respond

"but you saved her before it's too late" Jake said smiling at me and I smiled back, I looked up at dad and he had the WOW look on his face

"Hey, I saw something on Hendrickson. Did he have a tattoo when he was alive" Sam asked

"no" Dean answered

"yeah I saw something too on Nick's hand" Jake said

"what does it look like??" I asked

"was like a mark, on her hand. Almost like a brand" Sam said, then he took a paper and a pan and draw the mark on it and he showed it to Jake

"yeah that's the one" Jake said

"can I see it" I asked Sam hand it to me, I took a good look at it and I hand it back to Sam "they are witnesses" I looked up and saw that all of them were looking at me

"Witness – witness to what??" Sam asked I looked at Bobby

"Bobby check the Revelations" I said then I look back at Sam "The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths, you see these ghosts – they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They're like rabid dogs" I said

"she's right guys, and it ain't their fault they rose. Someone rose 'em. On purpose" Bobby said while he's looking at the book

"but who??" Dean asked looking at Bobby

"do I look like I know" he said shrugging

"our best guess is Lilith, but whatever game she's playing, it's ain't good" I said getting up and went to the kitchen, I took a bottle of cola, and I came back and sit in my place, Bobby went on

"whoever it was, they used a spell so powerful it left a mark. A brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called the "Rising of the Witnesses" It figures into an ancient prophecy" he said

"it's the start, isn't it??" Dad asked I just nod, suddenly the lights start to flicker I looked at Dad

"whoa, the start of what??" Dean asked confuse

"we gotta move. Follow me" Bobby said He handed me and Sam ton of books and ignoring Dean's question

"Where are we going?" Sam asks

"Someplace safe, you idjit," Bobby replied, we followed him to the basement, he opened a big door. Dean and Sam exchange glances, then we all walked inside.

On the ceiling there is a fan, in a pentagram shape. Bobby turned on the lights, and we saw that there is a Devil's trap on the floor, and weapons all over the walls. There're also beds. Sam touched the walls

"Is this…?" he asked

"Solid iron, completely coated with salt" Bobby replied "One hundred percent ghost proof"

"You built a panic room?" Sam says with a grin.

"me and your daddy had a weekend off" Bobby said looking at Dad

"Bobby" said Dean then he turn to face dad "dad, You two are awesome" He laughs and then looks at the wall "Oh" we all looked and There is a poster of Bo Derek on the wall

"is it Dad's or yours Bobby??" I asked laughing

"it's not mine, I swear" Dad said

"now back to what we were talking about, the start of what??" Dean asked

"of the end" I said and looked away, things hasn't been well with Dean and me lately, he's been ignoring me and seeing him doing that I start to do the same

"you mean the end of the world??" Jake asked shocked

"yeah boy, it's the apocalypse" Bobby answered

"As in apocalypse apocalypse?" Sam asked Dad looked at him and shock his head "what??" Sam asked confuse

"and I thought you were the smart one" he said with a chuckle

"don't look at me I'm not the one who went to Spencer and got a scholarship to Harvard" Sam said and I blushed when dad looked at me

"who told you??" I asked shyly ignoring Dad's a Dean's amazed gaze

"guilty" said Jake I just shook my head, I'll kick his ass later

"back to the end of the world" Bobby said

"what are we gonna do??" Sam asked

"Road trip" Dean said "Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience… Bunny Ranch" I chuckled, that was what I was thinking about

"First things first" Bobby said "How about we survive our friends out there"

"Great – any ideas except for staying in this room until Judgement Day?" Dean asked

"It's a spell" Bobby said "To send the Witnesses back to rest… Should work"

"Should?" Sam and Jake at the same time "Great"

"If I can translate it correctly I think I've got everything we need here at the house"

"Any chance you've got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asks hopefully

"So you thought our luck was going to start now, all of a sudden?" dad replied sarcastically

"Spell's gotta be cast over an open fire" Bobby said

"The fireplace in the library" I said

"Bingo" Bobby said

"This is not as appealing as a… ghost-proof panic room," Dean says

"I second that" Jake said, we loaded our guns and Bobby opened the panic room's door

"cover each other. Aim careful, Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred ya. Ready?" Bobby asked, we edge out, guns at the ready, when suddenly we saw someone sitting at the top of the stairs

"Hey Dean" Ronald said "Remember me?"

"Ronald?? With the uh – laser eyes!" Dean said with a grin "Wish I could say it's good to see you"

"I am dead because of you" Ronald said standing up "You were supposed to help me!" I fired my gunshot and Ronald disappeared, they all turn to look at me

"You gotta shoot, shoot" I said "Don't talk" Dean Just glared at me, we hurried to the library, where Bobby and Dad began setting up the books and me, Dean and Jake are setting the salt lines and starting the fire

"Upstairs, linen closet" Bobby told Sam "Red hex box, It'll be heavy" Sam took off to get it.

The two little girls reappeared again and began to talk to Bobby, but Dean shot them and they disappeared "Kitchen… Cutlery drawer, It's got a false bottom" Bobby told Dean. "Gimlock – Opium, Wormwood"

"Opium?" Dean said incredulously

"Go!" dad said and Dean goes

"Bobby?" The two little girls are back. "You walked right by us" they begin "While that monster ate us all up. You could've saved us" I shot them both and Bobby nod a thank you, after a minuet I glanced at the kitchen I saw Dean and what seems to be Hendrickson and then suddenly the kitchen door closed

"Dean" I yelled I turned to Jake "take care of them, I'll be back" and I took off toward the kitchen, I tried to open the door but it was locked, I kept on pushing until it's opened, to find Hendrickson's hand in Dean's chest

"Why do you deserve another chance, Dean?" he said to Dean, but he was in so much pain to answer, I raised the shotgun to Hendrickson's head, turned and saw the shotgun to the side of his head, and then I fired. I dropped the gun and ran over to Dean, who was on the floor

"You alright?" I asked

"I didn't need your help" Dean replied irritably, he just stood up and went back to the living room were Bobby, Dad, Jake and now Sam is there too, as we were entering the salt circle, as I was about to enter Ronald appeared in front of me "Lu, Look out" Dean yelled but it was to late, I was thrown to the opposite wall hit the head of the deer causing one of her horns to cut my side pretty badly, I heard a gunshot and then someone carried me inside the circle and placed me on the ground next to the fire place, I looked up to find that Dean was the one who did this, he looked at me and for a minute I thought I saw the real him, the kind Dean that I was just hearing rumors about "you should be more careful" he said and then stood up to continue doing what he was doing, I looked up at dad and he was looking at me worriedly

"I'm fine dad" I said to ease his worry, with a nod he went back to preparing the spell, a minute later Bobby began speaking in Latin, and the windows blow open, the salt begins to get blown away and dad hold the spell page for Bobby. The spirits start appearing again, and Dean, Sam and Jake start to shoot at them as quickly as they can, until they run out of ammo, I stood up and took the iron bar next to me and hit Nick that was standing behind Jake ready to attack, he looked back at me

"thanks" he said

"anytime, tough guy" I said and then turn around to find that Ronald was behind Dean "Dean, DUCK" I yelled when he ducked I swung the bar at Ronald's head causing him to disappear, Dean looked at me he looked as he was about to say something but I just turned around, suddenly I saw Sam being crushed behind a dresser, and the twins are holding the dreaaer so he can't move.

"Sam?" Dean yelled "Cover Dad and Bobby!" Sam ordered, I left Dean and Jake to take care of Dad and Bobby , I went to help Sam, I swung the bar at the twin again and the disappeared, Sam pushed the dresser

"thanks" he said I just smiled and went back beside Jake ho was fighting both Nick and Martin

"need any help" I said as I stood beside him, Bobby was about to finish the spell when suddenly Meg appeared behind him, she dug her hand into his back and he started yelling in pain. He dropped the bowl of herbs and yelled for Dad to catch it.

"Fireplace!" Bobby yelled and dad throw it into the fire. The fire turns blue, and immediately there is a huge blast of light, and the ghosts are gone.

Later that night after I patched my injury; which was a broken rib, I went and sat outside, just letting the cool night air hit my face calmed me down, I was thinking about tonight's events and about the fact that the world is ending, suddenly the sound of the screen door opening cut the chains of my thoughts, I looked up and saw that it was Dean, the look on his face was just priceless, he looked like a deer in front of the head lights

"don't worry, I'm leaving" I said as I stood up

"why??" he asked rather confuse

"why what??" I asked now I was the one who's confuse

"why did you save my life back there??" he asked as he inched his way toward me

"coz you're my brother" I said in a "duh" kind of way, but he wasn't convinced "and I would die first if anything happened to you" I finished sitting back down

"I understand" I said after a minute of silence looking down at my hand I didn't realize that he had sat beside me until he spoke

"understand what??" he asked

"why you hate me" I said taking a look at him from the corner of my eyes, he was about to say something but I went on "hell, I'm the constant reminder that dad betrayed the memory of your mom" I took a deep breath and looked at him and he had a smile on his face "what??"

"first of all I don't hate you, and second do you really think that I'm upset 'coz of that??" he asked looking me in the eye

"well, yeah" I answered but I was still confuse

"oh, kid, you still don't know me" he said looking ahead, I looked at him and inside I really liked him calling me kid, I don't know why I was upset before when he treated me badly, till know I don't know the reason but there's one thing I know is that I wanted his approval, I took a deep breath

"is it about hell??" I asked, and as soon as I asked he tensed and turned to look the other way "it is, isn't it??" I asked again but still he was looking away "is it about the last ten years down there??" he then turned to face me, he looked shocked but he didn't say a word so I went on "it wasn't your fault you know" I said looking at him, studying him, there was something in his eyes, the broken look maybe, it just made me wanna hold him tight and tell him that everything is gonna be ok

"you remember??" he asked I could hear the shame and guilt in his voice

"yeah I do, and I also remember what it's like to be in hell" he looked at me with eyes full with unshed tears "if Alastair offered me the same offer he gave you, I would've said yes" I told him

"but you didn't" he said still not looking at me

"no, he didn't offer" I said turning his face so I can look at him "if you think for a second that I blame you, you should know that I don't, and if you can't know that… than you should know that I forgive you" I said putting my hand on his shoulder I could feel him tense under my touch but as fast he tensed he relaxed and looked at me

"why are you being nice to me??" he asked

"hello, half angel here" I said laughing and pointing at myself, he laughed to "as I said before, you are my brother, and I've spend all of my life away from my family, I don't wanna spend the rest being mad at them" I said

"I know you got the good looks from me, but the brain, I think it's from the geek inside" he said with a chuckle referring to Sam, I Laughed my head off in respond

"so we're cool??" I asked after I regain control of my laughter, he looked at me and then put his hand around my shoulder

"yeah we're cool" he said "in fact" he gave me a devilish smile and then pulled me in a head lock "we're so cool"

"ouch, ouch, broken rib" I said and he let me go at the second

"I'm sorry, are you ok??" he asked, I stood up and took to steps back

"loser" I said and ran inside, I heard him running after me

"oh you're so dead" he called after me.

* * *

**hope you like it... tell me what you think so I can up load the next chapter**

**see ya**


	9. a hunt went wrong: part 1 losing her

A\N: hey, I'm sorry for the late update, but you know what exams can do to a person  
anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy

R&R please

* * *

******Lusha** POV

It's been a week since me and Dean had our talk, things been good between us since then, I wish I could say the same about me and uncle Cas, he's been avoiding me, as Dean told me that after we went to sleep that day uncle Cas came in his dream and told him about the sixty-six seals that Lilith is trying to break so she can free Lucifer, he didn't come to me and tell me, and I know that I really screw things up between me and him, I wish I could have him back, but I can't have everything, right??

I was sitting in the kitchen trying to find us a hunt, coz ever since I got the broken rib dad said that we should stay home for a while, although he didn't say why but I knew it's because of my injury , I've tried to tell him that I'm ok, which was a lie of course but he kept on treating me like I was about to die or something, and I know he's just making up for the time we lost, but it's just driving me crazy, and I know nothing can make me feel better like a good big hunt, and I found one, it's a town over, although it was a simple salt and burn, but anything was good at that point… I heard footsteps on the stairs I looked up and a second later I saw that it was Dean

"morning Kiddo" he said stiffing a yawn, did I tell you how much I love him when he call me kiddo

"morning" I said from my place as he reached me he kissed the top of my head, which he did only because everyone is still sleeping, and he went to the cabin to get a mug so he can pour some of the hot fresh coffee that I made earlier, he turn around and notice the dinner table which was filled with food, pancakes, bacon, sausages and scrambled eggs

"when did you get the time to do all of this??" he asked taking a set next to me "no wait there's a better question for you, when did you sneak from the room?? And did you even sleep coz you look like crap??" he was right I just couldn't sleep

"around 4 and I shut my eyes for five minutes, and that's enough for me" I said grinning

"you are funny you know that" he said

"I learn from the best" I said with another grin

"seriously Lusha, are you ok?" he said concern was all over his face I took a deep breath

"it's just… I don't wanna talk about it" I said praying the he would get the hint and change the subject, but he's Dean he would never let it go

"is it about Cas??" he asked

"kinda" I answered hoping that he would let it go know but still. No, he won't let the god damn subject go

"he still hasn't talked you??" he asked taking a bit from his pancake

"no, he hasn't….. please Dean could you just let it go" it hurt to even think about it, he looked at me and he just nod, just then dad walked in on us

"good morning kids" he said walking straight to the coffee maker

"good morning dad" we both said at the same time, dad must've seen the research page on my laptop

"what's this??" he nodded toward the laptop and then took a seat on my other side and in front of Dean

"I found us a hunt" I said and when no one said something I went on "it's a town over, it's a simple salt and burn" I looked at Dean then at Dad and when I saw the disagreement on his face I added "it's gonna be a family hunt, just the four of us, so we can get to know each other better" I said and gave him the best puppy dog eye I had, he looked at me then at Dean and then took a deep breath

"you're right, we need some quality time together" he said and I grinned "well head out afternoon" he said and we nod

At noon we were packed and ready to head out, although Jake wasn't happy about leaving me so I told him that I won't be alone my family's with me all the way and that it's just a simple salt and burn, after he was convinced we were on the road at 5 pm and the arguing began

"Dean would you please lower the volume" Sam said from the back seat beside me

"sorry Sammy I can't hear ya'" Dean Said turning the volume up, he looked at dad and dad just shook his head and looked out the window, this is perfect I can't believe that this is happening to me, brothers and a father at the same time, I was blessed, and thank god for that.

We made it to our destination in a record time of course that's because we have Dean behind the wheel… dad booked us a room for the night, we made a quick research and it turns out that or Casper, or should I say Carl Jefferson; a business man in the late 70's, who killed his wife, Charlie, after finding her with another man in their bedroom, after he killed her it seems that the guilt over took him and he took his own life, but the thing is he was cremated, anyway after another three hours of research, Me and Sam found out that the wife is holding Carl from moving on, so the next night, we made it to the cemetery and the men did the digging, as they reached the coffin the fugly wife paid us a visit, she throw me ten feet away from the guys causing me to fall on one of the headstones cracking two other ribs and hurting the already broken one, luckily before she made another move on me Dean burned the bitch.

"are you sure you're ok" Sam asked for the tenth time on the way back to the car

"yeah Sammy, I'm sure I'm ok" I answered for the tenth time, and if anyone asked me again if I were ok I'm gonna….

"you don't look ok kiddo, are you…" Dad asked but I cut him of

"I swear to god I'm fine, and If I felt any pain you would be the first to know" I said a bit irritated, I quicken my steps so I can be ahead of them, I made it to the car first, I opened the back door and slide in, cursing myself for moving so fast, the pain wasn't new for me, hell I've had worse than that, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"since you are ok" Dean said as he turn on the engine, he looked at me in the rearview mirror "what do you say we go and celebrate surviving or first hunt as a family??" he finished and look at dad

"why not, what do you say Sammy??" dad asked turning in his seat so he can facing me and Sam

"I'm up for it" he said, then dad looked at me

"what about you kiddo??" he asked but I could still see the concern in his eyes, and it kinda made me happy, not that he's worried but that he actually cared about me

"I'm game" I said grinning and he smiled in respond Dean looked at me in the rearview mirror

"that's my girl" he said

Ten minutes later we made it to some bar, we went in and we took the cabin in the far corner, after we settle down Sam went to the bar to bring for them beers and for me a diet coke, after he came back he placed what we ordered, after that we started to chat about different stuff; music, movies, actors and hunts we went on… the pain was forgotten completely at that point. At 11:30 we decided to call it a night, thank god for that coz I was tiered as hell, and I wanted to tend my throbbing ribs.

As I stood up a little faster than I should be causing my injured ribs to jolt pain. A small hiss escaped my lips as I fought to manage the pain and I felt sweat prickly against my shirt as I swayed a little on my feet. I closed my eyes briefly fighting the pain, Sam must've noticed coz the next thing I knew he put his arms under my armpit to steady me, after a second I swallowed the pain down and opened my eyes to be met by three pairs of worried ones.

**Sam POV:**

"Lu, you ok??" I asked, although I know that I won't get the answer that I want to hear, she'd probably would say that she's fine, she's so much like Dean and dad, she's even better at hiding the pain, and she'd lie about it just to not make us worry

"I'm fine, I'm just tiered and I need a hot shower and a bandage to warp my ribs, that's all" her voice was so soft, I could hardly hear her, and she held my eyes for just a second or two telling me that she's gonna be ok, saying the unsaid word she turned back to look at dad and Dean… Dad nod slowly taken in what she said

"ok, let's go then" Dad said after a minute, he made his way out the bar and to the Impala and we followed Dean was a head of us and I was still holding Lu, she looked up at me with her angelic eyes and smiled

"I'm ok Sam, I can walk" she said trying to pray herself from my hold, but I didn't let go she looked at me once again "Sam!!" she said looking at me quizzically "thanks for helping me but I can walk now"

"who said anything about helping you??" she looked at me with another quizzical face "I've been known that I can't hold my liquor, so I'm just using you to steady my move" as I said that she smiled and nod and we continue our walk to word the car.

We were back at the hotel in ten minutes, we were all laughing at dad after he unintentionally burped

"hey, that's enough" he said then he looked at Dean "like you never done it before" he sounded almost like an annoyed child

"it's funnier when you do it, dad" Dean said between his laughter

"so true" me and Lu said at the same time, Dean parked the car in front of our motel room, we were still talking but I noticed that Lu suddenly wasn't participating, when I looked at Lu, she looked paler and worry was written all over her face "what's wrong??" I asked putting a hand on her back, but still she didn't say anything she kept looking at nothingness, I looked at Dean and dad and I saw that they turn in their seats to look at Lu and me

"Lusha, what's the matter??" Dean asked, concern and worry was dripping from his voice

"something's wrong, I can feel it" she whispered I almost couldn't hear her

"what do you mean??" dad asked I could hear the start of panicking, but still she didn't answer instead she opened her door and got out followed by dad, Dean and then me, she stood still in her spot, I went around the car and stood beside her, Dad and Dean were in front of her, I could see the difficulty she's having while breathing, hear breath was sharp and heavy, she looked so scared "honey, tell me what's wrong??" dad asked softly after he notice the scared look she had on her face

"you should leave, they are coming" she said yet again in a low voice that the three of us almost missed what she said, the wind started to pick up it's pace

"who's here??" Dean asked already scanning the place

"it's too late" she said the she turned around looking at the entrance of the wood just then three large men came out from the wood, then she looked at the street and there was four more, then she finally turned at our motel room and there stood three more large men, I looked down at her and she looked back at me giving me a sorry look

"what's going on??" dad asked looking at the large men who were closing in on us from three directions

"demons" she said gaining our attention, we all looked at her with wide eye, and I knew what the other were thinking about, we weren't prepared.

"well, well, well the Winchesters is in the building" came a man's voice from behind us, we all turned around to see who's talking; he was a tall grey-haired man, he was wearing a dark gray suit and a light blue shirt, he kept walking toward us as we moved from behind the car to stand by the trunk, Lu was standing in front of us and the three of us were behind her, the large demons stop walking to make a perfect cercal and we were the center, the old demon continue "I thought I'd never meet the rest of you… you see I already met three of you" he said as he stopped few feet away from us "Dean, Lusha, it's nice to see you again, John I don't think you'll remember me" he said with an evil grin

"Alastair??" Dean and Lu asked at the same time

"in the flesh" he said "I was so afraid that you wouldn't remember me, but it seems like I'm hard to forget" he said, I looked at Dean and he looked so angry and about to kill Alastair, or whatever his name was.

"what do you want??" Lu asked angrily

"ouch, that hurt" he mocked her anger "to answer your question I need help from a friend" he said with a yellow smile, as soon as he said that another demon appeared next to him, he was younger, about mine and Dean's age, he was tall with black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a plaid shirt and dark blue jeans

"Paimon" Lu whispered

"miss me?" he said in a gruff tone "coz I missed you" he said laughing

"now tell me what the hell you two want from us??" Lu yelled angrily

"well, we wanted to meet you and then kill you, well, not all of you just Dear daddy and Dean boy in there" he said pointing at Dad and Dean

"what about us??" I asked, he looked at me and smiled

"well you, we gonna turn you evil, and little Lusha there" he said pointing at Lu "we're just gonna have a lil fun with, if you know what I mean" he said with a wink, I could feel the anger start to build inside of me I looked at both dad and Dean who looked the same way "enough with the talking and let's start the action" Paimon Said inching his way toward us

"don't you take another move or I'll send you back to hell just like my mom did" she snarled, god she made so proud

"or you could die just like her" he snarled back "now say goodbye to daddy and dear old brother" Alastair said moving to stand next to Paimon

"over my dead body" she said and took a step forward, I looked at the two demons as they looked at each other and Paimon took another step toward Lu

"well that can be managed" he said flexed his hand and sent her crashing over to smash heavily, shoulder first, into a truck parked 30 feet away.

"LUSHA" Dean called

"LUANN" while dad called

"Lu, NOOOO" I called, I tried to run after her but I was pinned to the spot

**Lusha POV:**

I felt my left arm explode from its socket as I smashed into the side of the truck, smashing the wing mirror from its mount, and the pain tore an agonized scream from me as I fell to the harsh pavement of the street, I looked up at the direction of my family only to find the large kick ass demons were surrounding them, I took a shaky breath and stood up only to find that every god damn inch in my body was in pain, screw pain my family comes first.

"hey, bitches" I called gaining everyone's attention "I'm still not dead, and Paimon" I said walking toward them "you suck" I said as I felt this surge of power run through my blood, I looked at the boys "see you soon" I said, I raised my hand and this white light began to seep from it, I looked at dad, Dean and Sam one last time before the white light became brighter and it was impassable for me to keep my eyes open.

Second later the white light began to dim, and so does my power, I could feel the weakness over take my body, as the light went out, I was on the ground weak and powerless and alone, I took one last look at where my family used to stand and they were nowhere to be found, I closed my eyes letting the dark over take while there was a smile on my face knowing that I did save my family, and that the demons would never find them.

**Back to the boys*** Dean POV:**

Everything went so fast, Lusha was thrown and landed on one of the parked cars the demons were closing in on us, but before they had the chance Lusha walked toward us, her shoulder was bleeding, I was more than sure that she was in a deep pain after her landing, but she was a fighter, the next thing I know she was standing in front of us, I looked at her and she looked back then she said "see you soon" the way she said it made me freak out, she was saying it like she was saying goodbye, like it was the last time we gonna be with her, and I can't let that happen, we just got her I don't want to lose her, not now, not ever.

I was about to say something, I was about to make a move that's when the worm white light hugged me like a worm mother's embrace, I felt safe for the first time in a long time, I closed my eyes and I surrendered.

When I opened my eyes a second later I was no longer in the parking lot, I was at Bobby's instead 'how the hell I get here' I asked myself, I looked around and I saw that dad and Sam were there too, standing with shock all over their faces, they looked back at me questioningly, like I know the answer… wait, something was wrong, where is Lusha????

"how the hell we got here??" Sam asked looking between me and dad

"I don't know" I said "but where is Lusha??" as I asked I notice that their look changed from shock to worry, I was about to say something when Bobby entered his living room, looking shocked to see us

"guys??" he said "when did you came back, I didn't hear the Impala" he said, we looked at each other "guys where is Lusha?" he asked noticing her absence

"hey, Bobby where did you……" Jake stopped as he saw us "guys, you're back, how come I didn't hear you coming in??" he looked at us "where is she??" he asked with a hint of panicking in his voice as he looked around and not seeing Lusha with us

"we don't know" Sam said calmly so he won't scare the kid, now I know why Lusha trusted him so much, he was ready to die for her, he loved her.

"how the hell you don't know, she was with you" he yelled at us looking pissed as hell

"whoa, whoa, you're right, here's what happen" I said and started to explain what happen to Bobby and Jake.

"oh god" Jake said he said as he put his face in his hand as he was sitting and his hand were resting on his knees "this is bad" he said a second later

"yeah we know that" dad said from his seat next to Sam's laptop doing some research

"no you don't know that" he kinda snapped at dad "you don't know what Paimon can do, do you?? Coz you weren't there, coz you chose to leave her behind" he was angry but I still could see the hurt and the fear of losing Lusha in his eyes

"you mind your tongue with me or I swear….." dad said angry but I cut him off

"hey, hey Dad, take it easy" I said trying to calm him down "and you" I said turning to look at the young man who love my sister "you need to calm down, ok? We're gonna get her back" I told him and he nod slowly "ok now, what do we know about that Paimon??" as I asked that suddenly there was a gust of wind "hello Cas" I said knowingly that it was Cas who's behind me

"where is she??" he asked

"how come YOU can't find her??" Jake asked "you can't sense her??" I looked at Sam and dad and then I looked back at Cas

"I can't, she's only half angel and the evil surrounding her is covering her from me" he said

"what do you know about Paimon??" Sam asked

"he's a king in hell, he's more obedient to Lucifer than other kings" he stopped to look at us then he added "he used to walk the earth, but Becky send him back to hell" he said

"then why he's here?" dad asked "if Becky send him back, why he's here locking my daughter as a prisoner?" looking hurt and angry

"the day you saw her with him; behind the bar, well she was just throwing the trash then he showed up, and he told her that he's gonna kill you, so she made a deal with him" Cas said looking sternly at my dad, another deal?? I looked at dad and he looked torn.

"what was the deal??" he asked in a low hushed tone

"her grace for your life" Cas answered "that's why three years after you left, she wasn't able to protect herself" he said, knowing dad so well he'd be blaming himself for a long time already, so I had to change the subject

"right now this is not what's important, it's Lu, we have to find her and bring her back" Sam said changing the subject

"there is nothing the six of us can do?" Cas informed

"and why is that?" Bobby asked sound offended

"do you know how many demon under Paimon's command?" he asked, we looked at each other then we looked back at him, waiting for his answer "200 legion, and not to mention Alistair is with him" as he mentioned 'him' I felt my heart being ripped right out from my chest, remembering all the things I went through, the things that I made her go through, God, please keep here safe, she doesn't disserve what's happening to her.

"that means how many demons exactly?" I heard Sam ask

"that means about ninety army groups" dad answered Sam looked at me then at dad

"that means that we got about nine million hell spawns on our asses" I said and I wish that I didn't say that, coz as soon I said that I realized how hard it's gonna be to bring Lusha back

"God, how the hell we gonna do this?" Sam asked

"no wait, there is a better question, how the hell we gonna get out of this alive??" Bobby asked

"we'll call all the help we can get, I know couple of people will do anything for Lu" Jake said already in his hunter mode

"he's right, we should call all the hunters that can help" I said supporting Jake's idea

"and I'll do the same" Cas said and then disappeared, I looked back at the men and they were still standing

"what are you waiting for? Let's go have some rest, tomorrow we have an early start" I said and they seemed to snap out of their thoughts and do the work they have to do

**Jake POV:**

The next day, at 5:30 we were all up, and to tell you the truth I don't think that they slept in the first place, I know I didn't, by the time of 6:00 Everyone was busy doing the phone calls, we were asking for help, Dean was with Sam in the living room calling Ellen and Jo, John was in the kitchen calling Josh and Mark; former marines and now they are hunters as well, Bobby was in the study room calling Liam; he was one of pastor Jim's friends, while I was outside calling my two cousins and some of Lusha's old friends, I dialed Mel's number, and after the third ring she picked up

"_hello_" came a soft female voice, I recognize it at once

"Mel" I said

"_oh god, Jake, how are you??_" she asked sounding exited "_we were so worried about you and Lu, we haven't heard from you in a while, ever since you called us about the crazy spirits that were killing hunters_" she stopped noticing that there was something wrong with me, I was quiet, well I wasn't a chatty one but still i would say something or throw a joke at her every now and then but now I was so quiet, and it seemed that it wasn't right for her "_Jake, what's wrong??_" she asked concern was all over her words

"it's Lusha" I said swallowing the limp in my throat "Demons got her" I chocked the word out, I was so afraid that I won't see her again, although I know she's strong but still, Paimon and Alistair in the same room with her was never good

"_we're on our way_" that was her only respond before she hang up the phone, I let out the breath that I was holding, I scrolled down my contact list to find the phone number that I was looking for, finding what I was looking for I hit the call button, I waited for few seconds until he picked up

"Caleb?" I asked

"_Jake?? Oh man it's been a while_" he said, you see Caleb is one of LuAnn's friends, she went to school with them, they were four; him and the other Ipswich sons, Pogue, Reid and Ty… they were like a gang the five of them, Lu's mom was Ty's mom best friend, so when pastor Jim send her to Spencer, she went and lived with Ty…. Anyways, the four boys were like brothers to her, plus they have some kind of powers we can use

"yeah it's been a while" I repeated

"_what's wrong?? Is everything ok?? Is Lu ok??_" he asked worriedly

"No" I said "demons got her, and I need your help guys"

"_where are you_?" he asked urgently

"South Dakota, at Bobby's place… the hunter" I said

"_yeah I know him, I'll be there with the guys at midnight_" he said, I could hear him turning the engine on

"thanks man" I said

"_there is nothing to thank me about, she's our sister and it's our job to protect her_" he said

"ok man see you tonight" I said

"_yeah, see ya'_" he said and end the call, I went back inside to find that everyone is in the living room "what did you get guys??" I asked looking at them

"we have Ellen, Jo, Liam, Mark, Josh and I called Pamela too and she said that she can help" Dean said

"great" I said the more the better

"what do you got?" Sam asked

"well I got the Copper's girls and the sons of Ipswich, how does that sound?" I said grinning at the look they had on their faces

"the Copper's girls?" Dean asked while Sam said "the sons of Ipswich??"

"yeah the Copper's girls, they are my older cousins" I said looking at Dean

"what about the Ipswich sons?? You mean the legend??" Sam asked

"well it's not a legend, they are real, and they are Lu's friends" I said

"aren't they some kind of witches?" John asked

"yeah they are, they have some very powerful abilities" I said

"and how exactly our sister know them?" Dean asked

"well when pastor Jim send her To Spencer to study, she met them and it turned out that Ty's mother was Becky's best friend, so she lived with one of them and soon she became their little sister" I said "they are four by the way" I added

"that's grate" Dean said "when they're gonna be here?" he asked

"the boy's gonna be here at night, and the girls they said that they are on their way" I informed them

"now all we have to do is research and wait for some news from Cas" Dean said

**to be continue.......**

* * *

hope you liked it, don't forget to R&R, and if you want a new chapter, just tell me


	10. Part 2: reinforcement and torture

**A\N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I took so long to update, but the net was a b**** and the school was even b****er**

**anyways, enjoy the new chapter and review PLEASE, you'll make my day when you do that**

**P.S.: this chapter might hold some ****graphic ****contain**, so to be safe rated _M_ only for the grafic scenes that's all

**again enjoy**

**Oh, wait.... I don't own Supernatural nor the boys though I want too, and I don't own the sons too, i just own the character that I create (Lusha, Jake, Katie, Mel, Leim, Mark, Josh, Bari, Zazr, Ari and leo) go to my profile for more info**

**

* * *

**

Lusha POV:

I could hear nothing but the fallen rain, when did it started to rain?? How long I've been here?? Where is 'here'?? So does that mean that I was no longer in the parking lot?? So again where am I?? and to answer that question I have to open my eyes, HAHA, why does it sound like a hard task all of a sudden?? I can do it, I mean I've done it a lot…. So here goes nothing.

I opened my eyes slowly, past experience telling me that in circumstances like this, caution was advised. And I was right, even the relatively low level of light in the room flooded my brain with bright flare-flashes of pain. I let my eyes close momentarily until I know that the low level light wasn't a threat anymore, and then, with exaggerated care I opened my eyes for the second time.

I laughed at myself, I mean I'm a hunter and half angel and I went to hell for a vacation, and now I can even mange to open my eyes without a tactic, maybe using my powers like this was the reason for my weakness, but when I think back about why I did it all of the weakness is gone, nothing matters to me more than my family and friends, I hope they are ok and safe right now.

As I opened my eyes I saw that I was laying on a fancy wooden floor, the room was big but there were few items of furniture. The furniture was made of black leather; it looked good, like really good. On the walls, there was large painting of Lucifer, _typical_. There was imposing display case drew the eye on my left near the door. It held some very expensive looking objects.

The floor was hard and I was stiff and sore from laying on its hard surface for god knows how long. I took a moment to think about my stat, and how I'm gonna get out of this alive, I already knew that my injuries made my human half physically vulnerable, and using my powers made my angel half vulnerable too, so all I have to do I don't let neither Paimon nor Alistair get to me until I got saved, If I got saved.

After a second I decided that I should sit up and go to the near couch so I can lean my back on it, I did sit up but it wasn't the brightest idea, I gain my breath back after I lost it while I was sitting up, I took another breath to relax my aching muscles before I began to slide myself back so I can reach the couch, after covering a distance of six inches before this sharp white agonizing pain began to radiant from my left shoulder that's when I realized that it was another bad idea to move like that. I felt a worm wetness socking my sleeve, I looked at my hand and it was socked with blood "crap" I muttered to myself before I reached up with my right hand to the neckband of my T-shirt. I pulled the dirty t-shirt, easing it gradually away from my shoulder; I winced in pain as it stuck to the blood gathering there.

There was a large shard of glass protruding from one end of a 5 inch long, open wound, which started near my collar bone and sliced deeply through the skin and muscle of the anterior part of my shoulder. The wound was red and the skin was puffy, it was infected and that was never a good thing, I tried to move the arm but new blood started to run freely from it to drip pooling warmly at my back. The pain was too much for me right now; the infected wound and the god knows how many broken ribs all that plus I have to be strong so I don't let Paimon and Alistair to get to me, _yeah right like that's an easy thing to do_.

First thing first, I have to move from here, but the movement was the hardest thing to do right now, so I squeezed my eyes shut; trying to slow my rapid breathing and slowly pulled my left wrist with my right hand; carefully avoiding my sore broken ribs. Holding my breath against the pain, I pulled my injured arm gradually across my abdomen and chest, I cradled it there so I can go back to sliding my way back to the couch, as I rest my back on the couch the door opened and Paimon walked in with two other large demons behind him, he looked pleased as he saw the pool of blood few feet away from me knowing that it's mine, he smiled and kept on coming my way

**Sam POV:**

Everybody was on edge, it's 10: 54 pm , it's been a day since Lu was taken by the demons, we called all the hunters we know; as Cas said we need all the help we can get and that's why I'm heading to the town to meet Ruby, she might know something.

I made it to the diner we usually meet nearby, I stayed in the car until I saw her standing in the dark alley near the diner, I got out from the car and head toward her, as I reached her she smiled, as I was standing in front of her she stood on her tiptoe and leaned to me trying to kiss me but I pushed her back, seeing the frown on her face "now it's not the time for that" I said and turned around

"what's the matter Sammy??" she said putting her hand on my shoulder and she turned me around

"like you don't know" I said firmly

"you mean about your new found sister?" she asked

"so you know" I asked hating the way she always hide stuff from me, but right now I needed her so I have to calm down

"yeah, I know about her and her angel uncle" she said "you're working with angels now Sam??" she asked looking hurt

"yeah, and what's wrong with angels?" I asked

"hello, demon" she said pointing at herself "their job, their only job is to kill us"

"I won't let him come near you, now go and find me some info about my sister" I ordered her

"since when you give me orders Sam boy?" she asked with a seductive tone

"since NOW" I said firmly "now go, and don't come back until you got something" and with that she disappear, I took a deep breath and went back to the car and then back to Bobby's… ten minutes later I parked the car in front of Bobby's, I looked around to find it wasn't empty like when I left, now there is a black Hummer, a black Mustang and a yellow bike just like the one Lu have, I parked next the Hummer and went inside.

"hello?" I said announcing that I was back

"living room" I heard an unknown female voice calling from the living room, as I reached the living room there was two unfamiliar girls; one was blond with blue eyes and the other was African American with long brown hair and brown eyes, they were both petit and cute.

"you must be Sam?" the African American said with a genuine smile

"yeah, I'm Sam. And you are??" I asked returning the smile

"I'm Kat and this is Sarah" she said pointing at her and at her friend

"hi" the blond or Sarah said with a smile and waiving her hand slightly

"nice to meet you" I said to the both of them "no offence but who are you?? Are you hunters??"

"oh, no" Sarah said with a small laugh "we're Lusha's friends, I'm Caleb's fiancé, and Kat is Pogue's" she said with another smile

"oh, sorry… so where is everyone??" I asked as we sat down

"your dad, Bobby and Caleb went to get Pamela" Sarah said "and Dean, Jake, Pogue, Reid and Ty went to get some stuff that Bobby said that we need"

"so when did you met Lu?" I asked after a moment of silence

"I knew her ever since she came to Spencer Academy, I was Pogue's girlfriend, but back then I didn't know that the boys were witches or she was a hunter, I just knew that she's Ty's cousin, and practically the boys' baby sister, coz they were three years older than her but she was one of the smart kids so she had the same classes I had, and since then we became best friends" she said with a smile but her eyes were glossy, Sarah put a comforting hand on Kat's and then she looked back at me

"I met here when I first came to Spencer, I was transformed student from Boston Public, she was the first one who talked to me and then I met Kat, after that we became inseparable" she stopped taking a deep breath "she's the one who interdicted me to Caleb…. God she was so nice" she said as a tears fell freely on her cheek "after a year she just disappeared, we thought that she was looking for your dad; coz that was the only thing she was talking about, after a while Caleb said that she called and said that your dad is dead, that was the last thing we heard about her until she called us about eight and a half months ago, she sounded so tired and they way she talked to us, it was like she was saying goodbye" at that point she chocked and Kat pulled her close "and now we know why she was saying goodbye" she said after she gain control of her tears

"she brought your dad back isn't she??" Kat asked looking hurt

"yeah, she did" I said looking at the two sad faces in front of me, they really loved Lu, it looked like she was more than a friend, she was their sister, their baby sister and mine too… we sat like this for another five minutes until I heard Bobby's ford parking outside

"they're here" Kat said nudging Sarah, she looked out the window and then she jumped and ran outside I looked back at Kat and she smiled at me "yeah, that's what happen when she sees Caleb" she said with a small chuckle and went after her friend and I followed behind, I made it to the front door as dad was closing the passengers door, bobby was helping Pamela and Sarah was holding a tall, black haired young man, who seems to be Caleb, I went toward them

"Pam, hey" I said as she became closer to me

"Sam" she smiled "Sam, is that you?" she asked

"Yeah it's me" I said, She reached out and touched my shoulders, then my face

"Now I can tell" she said then slapped me on the butt I winced in embarrassment "That perky little ass of yours, you could bounce a nickel off that thing!" she laughed and everyone joined her "Of course I know it's you, grumpy! Same way I knew that's that Caleb boy in there is an Ipswich" she said pointing at Caleb and I looked at him as he came toward me

"I'm Caleb Danvers, nice to meet you" he said extending his hand

"Sam Winchester, nice to meet you too" I said shaken his hand

"let's go in already" Bobby asked and led everyone in

At 12:00 am, everyone was back, Dean, dad, Bobby, Jake, Pam, the sons and me; we were in the living room doing research, and the girls; Jo, Ellen, Sarah and Kat were in the kitchen cocking some late dinner… The boys were cool guys, Caleb and Pogue were more mature than Raid, and Ty was the quiet one and the youngest of the four… Dean seemed to get along with them, anyways; we were trying to find any lead that might help us, demons activities, some electric storms, hell anything but there was absolutely nothing, and that what freaked me out.

It was three in the morning when we heard a car pulled up the house, after a second the engine was turned off and the sound off the car doors and two girls arguing outside, I looked at the guys and I saw Jake smile then he stood up and walked to the front door followed by Dean. _As usual_.

**Lusha POV:**

he stood few feet away from me and he looked down on me, I could tell by the look on his face that he was having fun, he must've knew how bad I was injured and that I can never run away from him.

"so?" he started "so where are they?" he said as he squat in front of me

"like I'm gonna tell you ??" I said with a chuckle

"yes, you gonna tell me, eventually" he said and then stood up "when I'm done with you" he started to pace the length of the room slowly "last time, tell me where are they??" he asked after a minute of silence

"never" I spit the word out, he walked my way and knelt next to me, and with a fast move he pulled the glass shred in my shoulder leaving me gasping for air

"oh boy I'm gonna have a lot of fun" he said holding the shred in his hand "boy's take her down stairs" he said and left the room, the two large men came toward me they looked down at me; they were about twice my height and size, one of them was blond and the other was with black hair.

I gasped with the sudden force of pain I felt as the black haired demon casually raised my left arm and pulled me up effortlessly to a standing position, causing my wound to bleed, he put his other arm around my waist and know I was agonizingly aware of my broken ribs creaking in the demon's grip, his hand was uncomfortably close to my breast "you better move your hand or I swear.." I growled at him, or at least I tried

"or what?? Huh?? You gonna use your power on me?? Or is your angel uncle is gonna come and save you??" he said with a gruff tone causing me to flinch "coz you are all alone in here, little girl" and with that he dropped me down and I landed in a loud thud, I clinched my teeth holding the cry of pain I was about to release, then again he took my left wrist and start to drag me toward the door and all the way to the basement; which happened to be four floors down, we got to the basement and I passed out.

I woke up a while later in a dark, cold room, I was laying on my back on the ground once again; the floor was cold, concrete unlike the floor of the room before and the smell was full with mustiness, the room was a bit smaller than the one I used to be in, at least that's what I can see with the help of the lazy moonlight that was coming from the only window in the room, it was very small and about six feet away from the ground so the light I was receiving was very limited.

I lift my head up so I can see my surrounding, I was feeling so cold, for a minute I thought that I hadn't had any clothes on but when I looked at myself I was still wearing my thin white t-shirt and jeans but I was barefoot, suddenly I heard a loud growl but it was only my stomach's way of reminding me that I was hungry, and my stomach was right I was dying for something to eat, but now knowing the situation I was in my stomach had to wait.

I must've been laying on the ground for so long that when I sat up my back made a cracking noise, I once again looked at the room I was in, it was rounded, the walls, the ceiling and the ground were all covered with green mold… Wait, I've seen this room before, or at least it looked like the one in hell… _the torture chamber._

I screamed in pain as something hard and metallic ripped through my right wrist, and then the left wrist. I felt blood seep from the wounds heavily, as the metal objects attacked my wrists yanking me violently off the ground.

I let out another scream when I felt more metal rip through my body, and now it attacked my ankles, first the left, and then the right.

I felt like I'm gonna split into two pieces, the metal that was running through my ankles tugging me in the opposite way as my wrists, Warm blood oozed from the wounds on my ankles now, running down my feet and down on the molded floor

my breath caught in my throat as I realized what's happening, they're making me relive hell all over again, they thought that they can brake me by doing this, but they are wrong, I won't break, I just wish that my body don't react to what they are doing on its own and fail me.

I took a deep breath, I chanced a glance at myself, and I lift my head as high as it would go and looked down at my body, sure enough, protruding through my ankles were large hooks which were connected to thick rusted chains. I looked up to get a look at my wrists, they too had large hooks running through flesh and bone, but my wrists had been tugged on, giving the wound a stretched out look as rivers of warm blood ran down my arm to my shoulder, soaking my white t-shirt.

Just when I thought that things it can't get any worse another pain caught me off guard by tearing into my lower abdomen toward my left hip. My head fall back and let out another screamed, it was so hard and loud and my throat was so dry, that I felt blood tickle the back of it.

Things were defiantly messed up, I can't take this, right now I was so weak and powerless, and this is exactly what they wanted me to be, I heard laughter coming from outside the door, and I knew that they were watching, and they were enjoying every blood drip, every cry of pain, and every second I got weaker.

I felt light headed all of a sudden, maybe because of the blood loss, the pain, the cold or the starvation I was feeling… it doesn't matter anymore coz they got me, they broke me without knowing, I was losing it knowing that I might stay here and no one is gonna save me, knowing that I might not see my family again, not seeing Jake again, thinking about that made me let out a silent sob, and a silent prayer to god to keep the people I love safe in case I'm not gonna see them again, and with that; I drift into an uncomfortably sleep filled with nightmares and worry.

**Dean POV:**

It's been almost two days and still there's nothing, and I was worried as hell, we still haven't find where she is, or even if she was ok. What if she was….. no, how can I even think about that?? She's stubborn just like me, so I'm sure she's ok.

It was about three in the morning when I heard a car outside, I looked at Jake and he was smiling

"they are here" he said looking at me then he stood up and went to the front door, I followed him to see who is here, I looked through the screen door and I saw a black '69 Chevy Comoro parking next to Caleb's Mustang, and there were two girls standing in front of it; one was holding Jake and the other was carrying their bags, I opened the screen door and went to them

"Miss Appetite right here was hungry so we had to pull near a diner and that's why we're late" one of them said, the one with the bags, I couldn't see their faces, it was dark and the moon light was barely making me see their figures.

"it's ok the…" Jake was about to say something but the other one, the older one that's what I'm guessing cut him off

"jeez, I was driving all the way from LA, plus I hadn't ate anything since breakfast" that voice, I knew that voice, but from where??... she was yelling at the other one, the one with the bags, she was about to say something but Jake cut them off

"hey, shut up the both of you" he yelled at the two girls "we have work to do" he said and they both nod

"I'm sorry, it's just we're both stressed and worried, we're sorry" the older one said and that's when it hit me…. She was that girl in Chicago, the one in the night club; about two years ago me and Sam, we had a gig in there were we met her, well I met her, I was in the night club keeping an eye on anything weird, but you know me a hot girl in front of me and the job was forgotten, anyways I don't know why I still remember her, she was captivating and so my type; she wasn't tall, in fact she was about 5'4" sun kiss tan, full lush lips, long wavy black hair, the most beautiful and clearest blue eyes I have ever seen, her small nose, and when she talk you can get intoxicated just by hearing her voice, as I said she was perfect and she was one of the few girls who rejected me… Yeah, she yelled and slapped me across the face and walked out the door leaving me breathless from just looking at her.

And now she standing in front of me, but wait…. She's a hunter?? And Jake's cousin?? And Lusha's friend?? Huh, what a coincidence.

"who are you??" she asked, I was yank out from my thoughts as she asked, but before I could answer she continued "wait, you're that jerk that tried to hit on me in Chicago, aren't you?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow and give her one of my trade mark grin, she remembered me, it's been about two years when that incident happened but still she remembered me, and for that my grin went even wider.

I was about to say something when Jake cut in "that's Dean Winchester, Lusha's brother" shock was written all over her face "Dean, these are my cousins, Katie and Mel Copper" Jake said

"you're a Winchester??" she asked in the same time as I asked her "you're a Copper?"

"hey you know each other??" Mel asked confusion dripping from her words

"yeah, I met him when we had this gig in Chicago, he tried to hit on me" Katie said while she was glaring at me

"look, I'm sorry about that, but right now my sister is in danger and we can fight after we save her, ok?" I said, I don't know who was more surprise me or her, she looked at me confused and then she looked at Jake and then her sister who merely shrugged and went inside

"nice to meet you Dean" Mel said as she went pass me to the house followed by Jake leaving me and Katie alone outside

"so you're really her brother?" she asked looking more calm and less angry with me

"yeah, she is my baby sister" I said I took her bag from her hand and went inside but before I entered the house she put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me, she turned me around and looked at me striate in the eye, the look in her eyes was so comforting, she was concerned, I felt like I've known her my whole life, but I just met her? How could that be?

"I'm sorry" she said "I thought you're the same person in the club, but I was wrong" she said with regret in her piercing blue eyes

"it's ok, let's just get this over with, and then I'll punish you properly" I said with a grin causing her to hit my chest playfully

"jerk" she said

"so I've heard, come on" I said and we went inside, just when I put Katie's bag down I jumped slightly as Cas appeared in front of me, not a minute after that four other angels appeared behind him "Jesus Cas, you're trying to kill me"

"my apology, Miss Copper I see you Joined the group" he said looking back at Katie

"hey Cas, how's it going?" she asked

"you two know each other??" I asked

"he's Lu's uncle, of course I know him" she said and I nod and then looked back at cas

"who's your friends??" nodding toward the four angel behind him, they were three men and a woman

"these are Ariel, Briathos, Leo and Zazriel, they're here to help" he said, I looked at them, Arial and Briathos were younger than the other two, Ariel; she was tall, light brown hair, with beautiful pure green eyes, and the man standing beside her, Briathos; he had light brown hair as well and bright blue eyes, he was taller than her, he was about Sam's height. The other two, Leo and Zazriel; Leo was tall as well with dirty blond hair and warm brown eyes, and Zazriel was the older, he have the fatherly look, he have grays hair and hazel brown eyes.

"thanks" I said to the new angels

"we're glad that we can help" Bri said

"Becky was a friend of ours" Ari said

"and here kid is a friend as well" Leo said and Zazr just nod, after that we went to the living room to find that everyone had a book in their hands, Sam and Mel seems to get along just fine, guess that geeky boy found geeky girl at last, she's beautiful, she had the same coloring as her sister but she had the look of the girl next door and that's exactly what Sam likes in girls.

Dad looked up from the book he was reading and looked at us as we entered the room, he looked at me questioningly "everyone, this is Ari, Bri, Leo and Zazr the angels Cas brought to help us find Lusha" I said every one nods their hi and went back to their books, I looked back at Katie but she was already with her cousin and sister sitting with my brother doing their research, I looked at the angels "you don't mind me giving you nicknames?" the just looked at me after a second Ari nod and I took this as a yes and went to do some research with the others.

by the time Liam, Mark and Josh arrive it was five in the morning, an hour after that Pamela and the angels found were Lusha's been captive, she was held in a gothic castle on the borderline of Cody, Wyoming, all we have to do now is to put a game plan.

**Lusha POV:**

I open my eyes to find that I was in the same filthy dark room that I was in before I slipped to sleep, I was kinda hoping that I was saved or at least I was in another room other than this one, I tried to move a little, I thought if I did so I was going to trigger the pain of my injuries but I was surprised when I didn't feel anything, I was numb, I must've lost a lot of blood to get to where I was right now, everything looked blurry to me, I turned my head slightly to look at the window behind me, it was dawn, I'm in the third day, and this was just the beginning, the pain, the hurt, the lack of hope I was having, all of it was just the beginning to what they gonna do to me.

I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't realize the door of the room opened reveling a young man, he was about Sam's age, he was tall with a dark brown hair, I wasn't sure about his eyes but I think they were blue, he was wearing black t-shirt the sleeves were ripped to reveal his tattoo, black torn jeans, and a black biker boots with a piece of metal on the frontal.

He came closer to me and stood a foot away from me, he looked me up and down and he smiled "don't you recognize me??" he asked with mocking hurt, I couldn't answer, my throat was dry and my tongue felt so heavy, after a minute of silence

"Alistair?" that's all I managed to say

"do you like my new meat suit?" he asked "my old one was…. Oh well, it was Old" he said, he kept looking at me then he took the one foot that was separating him and me, the he put his hand on my cheek, I felt myself tense under his touch, he must felt that too "it's ok princess, I won't do anything to you…. Not yet anyway" he said with an evil grin as he start to run his fingers over my cheeks, neck, my side till he reached the hem of my shirt, fear began to run through my veins as he started to pull my shirt up but as it reached under my bra he stopped and start to laugh "don't be afraid, I was just giving you a taste of what you gonna get later" he said as he let go of my shirt and took a step back "now are you gonna tell me where are they, or you gonna wait until they come, _If _they come and watch them all die, die because of you" he said and again I didn't answer "Aw, come on, I remember you were more talkative than this, Lusha girl" his voice was taunted "I must admit I'm a little disappointed"

"Go. To. Hell" I spit out

"I've been there and so are you" he said with a yellow smile "now because I'm kind and in a generous mode I'm gonna make you an offer, join us" he said

"what??" I asked

"join us, join the army of my father and master, I gotta admit we can use you on our side" he said

"not until hell freezes you son of a bitch" I snarled

"you mind your tongue with me young lady or I'm gonna cut it" he said "so what do you say about my offer" he asked again

"over my dead body" I said

"you know what they say 'be careful what you wish for'" he said and not a minute after the hooks in both my wrists and ankles to pull off, leaving the hook on my left side in its place to keep me hanging above the ground, I let out a cry of pain as I felt my weight tugging me down causing the hook to tear my skin and flesh

"oops, sorry I forgot that one" he said with mocking innocent tone

"screw you" I hissed, I let out another cry as he flick his wrist again and I fell on the ground with a loud thud on my chest, I felt like my breath was stolen from me, I stayed laying motionless on the ground for several minutes until I felt two strong hands yanking me roughly from my shoulders, I whimpered as I felt his fingers digging deeper in the open wound in my left shoulder, a second later he throw me across the room causing my right side to slam into the wall, hearing the low creak sound I knew that I have another dislocated shoulder.

"now, again would you like to join us??" he asked "before you answer or decide, let me tell you the advantages and the disadvantage" he said as I was trying to sit up, he squat next to me and then helped me to set and lay my back against the wall

"now the advantages are you'll be the most powerful girl in the world, you can have anything you want and you're going to be on the winners side, coz you know evil and darkness always win" he said "the disadvantages are your angel's grace gonna be ripped slowly and painfully from you, you gonna watch your family and friend get killed one by one and all 'coz of you' you'll never have a normal life, and you'll be hunted by us for the rest of your life, this is the hard way, but you can always chose the easy way"

"the hard way sound fun, I hate to disappoint you, but I always say take your fun where you find it" I said with the all the power left in me

"funny… well at least I tried, now I'm gonna have my fun" he said as he pulled me up into a standing position by my bleeding wrist, I whimpered and cringed at the force of his hand.

He pushed me to the wall and pinned me there, suddenly brown leather straps came out from the wall behind me and around my wrists and ankles, I screamed at the tightness of the straps on my fresh open wounds, the straps were so tight, that I felt that I have no circulation, I looked down at my hands and feet to find them turning blue.

"to much fun for you LuAnn?" he asked mockingly "the best is yet to come, you just sit back and enjoy the show"

My head whipped around in every direction when loud screams filled the room "_LU…. LUSHA, HELP ME"_ the man's voice cried, he sound like he was in a deep pain _"HELP ME!" _

my eyes widened as I realized who's the person that was calling, I start to struggle against the straps ignoring my bleeding wounds, I knew that voice and I'll be damned if I didn't save him

"DAD…. DAD" I cried desperately "Daddy" I felt the tears running down my face as I realized that they might capture my dad and there is no way that I could save him, not even if I was free from this straps, I was powerless and useless, knowing that I might have to hear him beg and cry in pain while I'm here doing nothing just tore my heart to million pieces, I looked up at Alistair

"don't you dare put your hand on him you son of a bitch" I snapped at him, at that moment I forgot all the pain that I was feeling, I kept on pulling the straps causing the wound to bleed even more

"did I hit a nerve" he said grinning

_"_Screw you_" _I spat the words

"Screw me?"he asked in a mock-offended tone "Screw you!" I didn't reply, I just kept looking at him dead in the eye

_"_In fact" he continued, _"_I'll screw you and carve you so hard, by the end of today you won't even recognize that pretty little face of yours."

He flicked his wriest and there was a razor in his hand, and then carved two deep slits into my stomach, causing me to wince but not scream. When he pulled the bloody razor back, I had a defiant smile on my face.

"Is that the best you got?"I asked cockily, having Dean for a brother it's not hard to pick up some skills from him, but I know that what I just said is gonna cause me so much pain, but I didn't care, if I'm going down, I'm going down swinging.

He put on a yellow smile and leaned in close to my ear and whispered "not by a long shot girly" he took the bloody razor and cut what left of my shirt, his eyes travel all over my bare skin, he looked at the silver necklace I was wearing around my neck and he grimace, he put his finger on me and started to trace it over the outline of my shoulder making his way to the necklace, warping his fingers around it he jerk it off of me with a forceful pull, he then looked at the protection tattoos on my chest and shoulder, and run his fingers over it

"you think this is gonna protect you??" he asked

"it's gonna keep your ugly black smock away from me" I said

"we'll see about that" he said as he pulled the razor again, I looked in horror knowing what he's about to do.

I fought back the screams of pain and the tears that welled in my eyes as he cut the skin above my right chest, and then at the one on my shoulder, he was trying to remove the protection tattoos and he succeed, but he didn't stop at that, he kept on cutting and carving, leaving blood marks and reminders, that he once capture me and put his filthy hands on me.

I squeezed my eyes shut; trying to slow my rapid breathing, I looked up at him and he was grinning widely at the stat I was in "had enough??" he asked

"you wish you son of a bitch, you wish" I said a weak smile

"you better watch your impudent tongue with me, or I'll cut it for you" he snarled angrily

"what did I hit a nerve" I chuckled weakly, I know by doing this I'll be getting extra kicking and cuts but it was so worth the look on his face, suddenly and without warning the leather straps were removed from around my ankles and wrists and I fell flat on the floor, I felt my ribs dug deeper into my lungs causing me to let out a scream.

"I'm gonna break you, you bitch" he said as he took a handful of my hair and yank my head back, he then lean in close and lick my cheek, I grimace at what he did but before I did anything else I found myself flying across the room to be smashed by the wall, I could hear every bone in my body crack, at this point I knew that I might have no intact bone in my body, they were all broken or cracked, and it hurts like a bitch.

I began to cough blood violently as he started to kick my stomach, my back, and even my face, I felt the metal on his boot crush every bone at every contact with my body "you want more bitch??" he asked and I screamed as the force of his kicks began to increase with every passing second

"NO! STOP!"I begged without thinking about who I was talking to as white hot pain radiated from every inch in my body, I couldn't take it anymore, this was too much, more than too much, I know that I was giving him exactly what he wanted but I had enough with this, with the pain, I just wanted him to kill me so all of this could end.

He kept on hitting and kicking not even bothering to hear my cry of pain and pleading, I was starting to feel numb again, he was about to deliver me another kick to my stomach when a figure appear from behind him, I couldn't make out the figure but I was sure that she was a girl.

"hey Al, can you stop that for a lil bit and come here?" she asked I still couldn't see her, my vision was blurry and my head was bounding, I was so numb and cold from laying here drowning in my own pool of blood on the cold floor.

He looked down at me "don't go anywhere, it's not like you can anyway" he said with a chuckle and then head out of the room with the brunet demon, I sat with my back against the wall and my arms laying beside me, I didn't have enough strength to move them, it's not like that I can, they were broken anyway, my breathing was heavy and painful, my head was pounding with pain, and I think one of Alistair's kicks broke my right leg, _peachy_ I thought to myself.

I was so tired and existed, I just wanted to lay on my bed and put my head on my pillow and forget all about this, I was about to drift to sleep when the rooms door fly open revealing a very large man wearing a simple button down white shirt, and jeans, I couldn't see his face coz the poor light that was lighting the room wasn't reaching his face.

"So, this is the famous Lusha Winchester, a half angel who paid hell a visit, it's really a privilege to meet you" the demon said, his voice was husky and powerful, it almost sounds like Dean's voice.

"and you are?" I managed to asked

"oh, I'm sorry, I'm Botis, but you can call me Bo" he said as he step into the light and for the first time I could see his face since he walked in, he was black haired mid-thirties, styled beard and mustache, and he had emerald green eyes, he looked at me and I could bet on my life that I saw concern in his eyes

"look what Alistair did to you, what a barbaric asshole" he said as he knelt in front of me, I merely gave him a confused look "what?" he asked noticing my confusion

"you almost sound like you care" I said after a violent fit of coughing blood causing me spatter his shirt with small dots of blood, I looked at him expecting that he would slap me for ruining his shirt but instead he reached my face and moved some of the hair that was sticking to my face behind my ears.

"being a demon doesn't mean that I have to be rough and messy, I have other ways" he said as he sat in front of me "you know something, every demon in this building wants to be with you" he said and I scoffed in return "not now anyways, but when you reach that point, the point that the angels and the demons want you to reach, coz when you do, you'd become one of the most powerful creatures in this world, after your father and mine, of course" he said, I was too tired to reply or do anything for that matter

"you would be at the same rank as the archangels and the arch demons, maybe even more powerful than them" he said "you see, the reason why Alistair and Paimon are treating you that way, is because they are afraid, coz when you reach that point that I told you about, you'd have the ultimate power of the side you're gonna chose to be in, but you gonna keep the innocence, craziness, stubbornness, fragileness, recklessness, passion, hurt, pain, and love and all the things that makes you a human, you gonna keep all of that, and that's why your special"

"why are you telling me all of this??" I asked

"coz unlike other demons, I show and tell my victims why they are here, now sit and enjoy the show, I'm gonna show you a glimpse of what's gonna happen today" he said and before I say anything he put his hand on my forehead and a white light filled my mind, I started to hear yelling and screaming but I couldn't make out who's it belong to.

"_go and find her, she's probably in one of these rooms"_ a familiar male voice said

"_Dean, BEHIND YOU" _another familiar voice but this time it was a female, what does she mean by Dean?? Is he really here?? Are they here for me, to save me??

"_Katie, toss me the holy water_" Dean said, or that's what I thought, Katie?? Katie Copper??

"_damn it Reid, where is he and that exorcism CD, he said that he's the DJ_" wait, what?? Reid?? As in Reid Garwin?? The sons here too?? What the hell is going on??

"_Pogue, take it easy, he's probably tied up just like we are now_" came Caleb's voice and I'm sure now that Pogue's with him so is Katie and Dean

"_guys I think I found the room, but the door won't budge_" Pogue said

"_hey Ari, can you use your angelic mojo and open this door for us" _Dean said, but who's Ari?? Is she an angel?? Does that mean that uncle Cas is her??

"_step aside_" she said, suddenly a rather loud explosion filled the room and there they were standing in front of me Dean, Katie, Caleb, Pogue and a cute blond girl, which I'm assuming is Ari.

"_it's nice of you to finally join us Dean, and you brought your friends too, I guess the more the better, right Deano??"_ came Alistair's voice, I looked back at him and I saw him standing next to an unconscious me, I was shirtless, bloody, there was cuts all over my body, the skin was missing in the area over my right chest where my tattoo was, I was tied up to the ceiling by the same hooks, but this time it was only hooked up to my wrists.

"_what did you done to her you son of a bitch??_" Dean said angrily, his face was red and he was fuming, I don't think that I have ever seen him angry like this, I looked at the boys and the girls and they were angry as well

"_put her down you fugly piece of shit" _Caleb said

"_sure_" Alistair said with an evil smile, and with a flick of his wrist the hooks were gone and I fell on the ground in a lifeless heap, I didn't even flinch or stir, I looked like I was… Like I was dead, was I??

"_you son of a bitch_" Pogue snapped as he attempt to run to my lifeless form but soon he was thrown across the room to be pinned on the wall by Alistair, as soon as Pogue hit the wall he was followed by Dean, Caleb, Katie and Ari

"_easy there tigers, where do you think you're going" _Alistair said with a chuckle

"_I don't know about me, but I know that you're going to hell" _Dean said with a chuckle as he was struggling against the invisible force that was pinning the to the wall

"same ol' smart mouth Dean, no wonder Lusha's your sister, she use the same impudent remarks, just like you" Alistair said as he pulled me up from my hair and throws me on the nearest wall and pinned me there

"_you son of a bitch, leave her alone" _Dean roared still struggling against the force that's holding them still, Alistair was running his fingers on my shoulder blade down and down my arm then he moved his hand to my waist and again he started to run his fingers on my exposed stomach, he was circling my belly button with his finger and then he moved down to the waist band of my jeans and he started to undo the button

"_you leave her alone or I swear to god that I'm gonna kill you_" Dean yelled causing Alistair to stop what he was doing and turn around so he can meet Dean's heated gaze

"_God?? What God?? If there was a god you wouldn't be here, hell, if there was a god **I** wouldn't be here" _he said as he took the few steps across the room to be standing in front of Dean "_and what did you said about killing me?? No one can kill me Dean, no one, not even that angel bitch you brought with you, in fact I'm gonna send her back up stairs"_ he said as he put his hand on Ari's forehead and as soon as he did that white light began to poor out of Ari's mouth and nose, a second later she was lifeless.

"_see, no one will save you now" _Alistair said "_now I'm gonna kill you one by one, and I'm gonna start with you" _he said pointing at Katie, suddenly the same white light that filled my mind before came back and I was brought back to reality

"NO!!" I looked around me frantically trying to find my brother and friend but I all I could see is Bo sitting in front of me "what was that?? What did you do to them??" I asked him franticly

"I didn't do anything, I just happened to be able to show the future to my victims, it's part of the mind game I'm using, and what's gonna happen to your family and friends, all of it is because of you" he said as he stood up "unless you changed your mind" he said slowly and temptingly

"Change my mind about what??" I said through clinched teeth, adrenalin was running through my veins, I guess the vision he made me see triggered the remain of my adrenalin to go pumping through me, I was so angry, no, I was furies I just wanted to kick their asses and go back to my family and friends

"the deal that my friend over here offered you" he said pointing at the door as it opened revealing Alistair, he walked toward Bo and stood next to him and in front of me

"what made you think that I'm gonna tell you other then what I told him" I said

"I thought that the mind and body torture that we put you through gonna bring you back to your senses" he said

"well you thought wrong, don't you think that your stupid mind game and losing some blood is gonna make me change my mind, I rather die than being on your side" I snarled

"oh well, we just have to try a bit harder" Alistair said with an evil smile and with that they left the room leaving me all alone in the room, I took a deep breath and I felt it, the tingling in my nose and the stinging in my eyes, it was signs, signs of the tears that I was holding this whole time are finally coming out, I let them fall down my face, I sobbed for the hurt and pain that I was feeling, I sobbed for the thought that I might not see my family and friends again, I sobbed for the weakness I was feeling, I was so tired physically and mentally.

the thought that was running through my mind weren't making me feel any less worse about my decision, I wish that me refusing their deal want have any side effects on my family and friends, that's all I was wishing for, and all I need is knowing that they're ok, and that I've done everything in my power to keep them safe, but at the end of this day, IF Bo was right they gonna come and save me, and with that thought running through my mind I drift into a dreamless sleep.

Next time I woke up I found myself hooked up to the ceiling from my wrists by the same rusty old hooks, I felt so weak and light headed, my eyelids were heavy and I could only half open my eyes, I could hear fainted gunshots and shouting in the distance, I looked around the room I was all alone, but that didn't last for long as the door fly open revealing Alistair.

He walked toward me and with my half opened eyes I still could see that he was mad and angry "your filthy family's here, thought you should know" he spat out the words, he was pacing the length of the room while he was talking, he looked like a caged animal, I didn't know why, but he almost looked like he was worried, scared even, I kept hearing the screams and gunshots in the distance that's when I put the pieces together, he was losing, my family were kicking his ass royally, I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my face for knowing that he was losing.

Suddenly he stopped pacing and he looked at me, he frowned when he cut the smile on my face "what are you smile at, you filthy bitch" he said bitterly while he was moving towards me

"it looks like the mighty Alistair is scared" I said weakly but kept the smile on

"you bitch, you think that the pathetic little army of yours is gonna win over us??" he posed "you're wrong, and I'm gonna prove it to you when you gonna see the rivers of blood that your family and friends' gonna make" he said as he got closer to me, he looked at my broken body for a minute and the next thing I knew the back of his hand connecting with my cheek with too much force, sending

me unconscious.

* * *

**so what do you think?? was is it good?? do you want another chapter?? it's your call all you have to do is review and tell me what do you think**

**and I've already writen the next chapter so I'll update as soon as I get the time**

**thanx for reading**


	11. Aouther Note

hey everyone, I just needed a lil help with my characters, if you could help with that, it would be awesome

so her's the ones I need help with

Katie Copper

Mel Copper

Arial

Brithos

Zazrial

Leo

Alistair #2

Paimon

Botis

as I said it would be awesome if you helped me out, if you find an acter or a model that looks like the one I described just send me the name

thanx y'all


	12. Part 3: the rescue

**here's chapter 12... engoy**

**don't forget to R&R**

**

* * *

**

Dean POV

Everyone was consumed in their own part of the plan that we put, the angels told us all the things we needed to know about the demons and the place that the battle gonna take place in, luckily for us it was in the woods which means that we're gonna have a lot of hiding places.

Even though we had five angels on our hand but that doesn't change the fact that the hell spawns are more than us, luckily we have two geeks in the gang, Mel suggested that we record an exorcism on CD and put it on speaker that way is gonna buy us more time and send a lot of demons to hell, and that's what Mel, Reid, Pogue and Sam are doing now.

Meanwhile dad and all the oldies and muscles in the gang were cleaning their guns and preparing themselves for upcoming battle, I on the other hand, I was outside sitting on the hood of my baby just thinking, the thoughts that were running in my head were driving me crazy, I keep thinking about Lusha, her face was hunting me, the pain that I caused her in hell, and the pain that was happening to her now, it's just.... not fair, I felt guilty, I should've saved her, I don't know how but I know that's my job, and I failed, again.

I'm the one that suppose to be there, not her, the thought of her with Alistair and Paimon in the same room just scared the living crap outta me, what if we're too late, what if she's... NO, how could I even think about that

"you ok in there??" I jumped at the sudden company, I turned around and saw Katie coming my way, I just nod "liar" she said, I raised an eyebrow

"then let me get back to you on that one" I said looking back at the open field in front of me, she came and sat beside me on the hood

"you know that she's gonna be fine, right??" she asked

"I don't know, I hope so, but I don't know" I said

"well, you just have to believe that she's gonna be ok, coz your sister is one stubborn girl, and she won't give up that easily" she said with a smile

"how was she?? Before hell and all that crap, before I knew her" I asked finally looking at her, our eyes met for a second but she shook her head and looked down, she took a deep breath then replied

"she's the kind of friend that no matter where she is, or how late you call her she's always there, she always listens when you talk and she never runs out from second chances, I know I messed up so many times but always come back and find her there, she never complains, and always find and excuse for you when you screw up, she's the kind of friend that I trust with my life, you're lucky to have her as a sister, I know I'm lucky just to know her" she said I could see her eyes were welling up with tears "and that's have nothing to do with her being half angel, it's just the way she is" I just nod

"we're gonna bring her back coz I really wanna know her" I vowed, she put her hand on mine and smiled

"Then let's go" she said, and with that we went back inside to find everyone was ready and good to go, we packed everything we need and as the clock struck 1:00 pm we hit the road, the road trip was filled with silence we made couple of stops for gas, we made it to Cody a little after seven, the sun sat down an hour ago and now it's dark, the only light out there was coming from the full moon and the headlights of our cars, we stopped at the outlines of the woods, dad and the others decided that we should continue the rest of our journey on foot.

"so, Sarah, Kate, Jo and Pam you four gonna stay here by the cars, Zazr's gonna stay with you, if anything happened call, ok?" Dad asked and they nod, then he turned to us "as for the rest of us, we gonna take our stuff and we gonna go on foot, we can effort to get cut, so we gonna be quiet as possible and do the best we can to save Lu" he stopped and took a deep breath "look, there's a lot of hell spawns in there, and we're fewer in number, so just don't pull any reckless act and stick to the plan, ok?" he asked and we all nod

"what if she's not here??" Liam asked

"well, we kill as many sons of bitches as we possibly can, and then get the hell outta here and find where she is" I said

"fine with me" Liam said with a smile as he picked his duffle up and went in the woods, followed by dad, Bobby, Ellen, Josh and Mark.

"so guys you wanna give me a hand with the subwoofer, I didn't know that we're going on foot so??" Reid said with a grin, we looked at him and at the subwoofer next to him and since it was his, Sam, Mel and Pogue's idea, so they should take care of it.

Me, Katie, Jake, Caleb and Ty walked forward leaving them behind, I looked at Jake and I notice he was silent, ever since the angels said the Lusha was in Cody he didn't say a word that contains two syllables, I looked at Katie and she looked concern too

"I'll take care of this" I told he, she just nod and walked ahead of us with Caleb and Ty, I looked at Jake one more time and I walked up to him, I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him "you ok, man??" I asked he just nod "bullshit" he sighed and run his hand over his face

"what do you want me to say??" he asked and turned to face me, and for the first time I could see his face, he looked worn out, the kid was a mess

"look man we gonna bring her back" I said and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly

"Dean, she's been taken for three days, and if you know her like I do, you'd freak out more than me" he said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"she had this habit or something, she always talk back or say some stupid smartass remarks causing her to gain extra kicks and punches" he said, I don't know if I should be proud coz my sister use the same methods that I use, or should I be scared coz I know using those methods got me in deep shit

"look, Jake take a deep breath and chill, we're gonna get her, and she'll be ok, coz from what I heard and what I saw in the few weeks that I spend with her she's a wise kid, so she'll be ok" he just nod and looked down

"yeah you're right, I'm sorry about me freaking out like that" he said after a moment

"you are worried about the girl you love so there's nothing to be sorry about" I said and with another nod from him we continue to walk with the others

After fifteen minutes of walking in the dark woods the castle came in our line of view, it was a big one; it looked like an old gothic castle, it was dark and gloomy, as we moved forward we could see the guards that were protecting the castle, they were about twenty on the ground guarding the main door and five on each watching tower, which by the way were two of them on each side of the castle.

"so we're gonna take the ones on the ground, but the ones on the towers…" dad said but Cas cut him off

"we're going to take care of that" he said and with that the four angels disappeared, we waited a minute and there they were Bri and Cas on one tower behind the demons, and Ari and Leo on the other tower where already black smock was hovering above them, we didn't waste another minute, we lunged at the demons, as soon as Cas and the other angels finished their task they joined us down.

I was busy with one of the demons, he was the second one; I killed the first with ruby's knife, anyways, I was busy with him when I heard Katie call my name, I stabbed him quickly and dashed toward her "what's wrong??" I asked panting

"I found a way in" she said, I looked at where she was pointing and there was a broken window, I looked back at her and she smiled, I looked back and saw that new grope of demons are coming out from somewhere.

"Dean, take the boys and go find your sister, we'll hold them back" Dad yelled while fighting two demons

"but dad.."

"no buts, GO" he ordered and I followed his order, I looked back at Katie, but she wasn't alone Pogue, Caleb and Ari were there

"we don't have time let's go" Ari Said rushing us, she kicked the broken window and went in followed by Katie, Pogue and then Caleb, I looked back at the others, dad and Jake were side by side fighting another two demons, Sam, Mel and Josh were fighting a grope of five, Bobby, Ellen, Liam and Mark were on the other side of dad they were engaged in a fight with grope of ten demons, I looked toward the woods and I could see Ty and Reid preparing the exorcism CD

"Dean!! Come on, we don't have all night" Katie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, I turned around and saw that she was waiting, I went inside, I looked around and I saw that we were in a long, narrow path, it seemed that it had no start nor end, it was lighted by candles.

"which way?" Caleb asked

"good question" Katie said

"let's go this way, there's a staircase nearby that leads us to the dungeons" Ari said

"and she'll…" I said but she cut me off

"Lusha Ann will be in one of the torture dungeons" she said, I just felt sick thinking about what they were doing to my sister, god knows what she's been through, I just wish that she's ok, and that we're not too late.

We kept walking for a good five minutes, and Ari was right, there was a staircase, we took it and it led us down to a darker and narrower path, I turned on my flash light and so is everyone.

"we have company" Pogue said I looked at the direction he was looking at and there was five demons waiting at the other side

"guys, we're surrounded" Katie whispered so that just the four of us could hear, I turned around and found another six walking from behind us.

"screw them all" Pogue said aloud and lung at the ones behind us

"let the fun begins" Katie yelled and went with Pogue to fight the six Caleb followed them leaving me and Ari to fight the other five, it wasn't that hard thanks to Ruby's knife, and the sword that Ari had we finished the five in no time, we went back and helped the others and we continue our way forward.

As we moved forward we reached the dungeons, there was over twenty dungeon in the hole, all of them had wooden doors with small windows on the top, there were bars on each window, each door had a rusty big door handle, I looked at the others and saw that Katie was giving me '_should we start looking_' look, I just nod in respond

"guys, there's more of them coming our way" Caleb said

"how many??" Katie asked

"and how am I suppose to kn…" Caleb start but Ari cut him off

"twenty, there's twenty of them coming our way" she said

"great" I muttered

"no, No, NO, this is not happening, DAMN IT" Pogue yelled angrily, I looked at him

"what is it?? What's wrong?" I asked

"I can't use, I'm bound" he said angrily

"what do you mean man, we just didn't couple of minutes ago" Caleb said, what the hell they're talking about?? Use?? Use what?? "OH GOD, what the fuck??" I heard Caleb curses

"would you mind tell me what the hell you're talking about??" I said a bit irritated, I hate being the one left in the dark

"our powers, we can't use them, I don't know what the fuck happened but we're bounded and that's never good" Pogue said, I can hear panicking in his voice

"ok, ok let's just calm down…. Cy, do you have any idea why your powers are bounded??" Katie asked

"there's many things that can bound our powers, and in this case a big demonic ass is nearby" Caleb said

"so you're saying a powerful demon is blocking your powers??" I asked and they nod "great" I said

"look guys with or without their powers we have twenty demons on our asses, and they're coming now" Ari said and as soon as the word came out from her mouth we could see the demons at the end of the tunnel

"Go and find her, she's probably in one of these rooms" I ordered Caleb and Pogue, since they don't have their powers anymore and no hunting experience checking the doors would be the best thing to do, they went to do what I asked them to do, me and Katie went to help Ari, who was already fighting two demons, I lunged at one of them and slashed his throat with ruby's knife and he fell on the ground with a loud thud, I turned around and before I could do anything I receive an elbow to my stomach, I doubled over in pain, he was about to hit me again but before he take advantage of my weak moment I stabbed him and he fell on the ground, I took a deep breath

"DEAN!! BEHIND YOU" Katie called, I turned around ready to stab whoever was behind me but he knocked the knife out of my hand and punched me in the face, I stumbled backward my back hit the wall, he came at me again he was about to direct another punch but a dodged it and instead he punched the wall, he cried in pain

"Katie, toss me the holy water" I said and she tossed it to me instantly, I caught it and turned to the demon and splashed him with the holy water he screamed in pain and stumbled backward giving me enough time to get the knife and stab him in the back.

"damn it Reid, where is he and that exorcism CD, he said that he's the DJ" I heard Pogue complain from behind me

"Pogue, take it easy, he's probably tied up just like we are now" Caleb said, I looked back at them and went back to help Katie, she wasn't the one with the upper hand, I went toward her and stabbed the demon behind her and she kicked the one in front of her, I pushed he aside and stabbed the one she kicked, I looked back at her and she gave me a 'thank you' look and went back to work

"guys I think I found the room, but the door won't budge" Pogue said

"hey Ari, can you use your angelic mojo and open this door for us" I said, she finished the demon in her hand, which was the last one, and she went toward the door and we followed her

"step aside" Ari said and she put her hand on the door, Using her power the door was blown off, I entering the dimly lit room I could make out a small form hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room, as I recognize the form my heart stop.

It was Lusha, she was tied up to the ceiling, or better to say she was hooked up to the ceiling by an old, big, rusty hooks, she was just wearing her bra and jeans, she was covered in blood and cuts from head to toe, she had two deep cuts on her abdomen and a freakin' hole in her right side, her face doesn't look the same I almost didn't recognize her, she had a black eye, and more cuts and bruises that a face could take, her protection tattoo was missing, she looked smaller, and so damn vulnerable, I focused on her chest and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that she was still breathing.

"it's nice of you to finally join us Dean, and you brought your friends too, I guess the more the better, right Deano??" came an unfamiliar but yet an evil voice from behind Lusha, I heard Katie whisper "_oh my god_"

"what did you done to her you son of a bitch??" I asked angrily, I could feel my blood start to boil, I can't stand watching her hanging like that anymore, I got to do something, I gotta right some wrongs. But who is he?? He sound familiar….. ALISTAIR, who else.

"put her down you fugly piece of shit_" _Caleb said angrily from behind me

"sure" Alistair said with an evil smile, and with a flick of his wrist the hooks were gone and her limp body fell on the ground in a lifeless heap, she didn't even flinch or stir, she almost looked like she was… NO, she can't be, I saw it, she was still breathing

"you son of a bitch" Pogue snapped as he attempt to run to Lusha's lifeless form but soon he was thrown across the room to be pinned on the wall by Alistair, as soon as Pogue hit the wall he was followed by the rest of us, GOD, I hate walls

"easy there tigers, where do you think you're going_" _Alistair said with a chuckle

"I don't know about me, but I know that you're going to hell_" _I said with a chuckle as I was struggling against the invisible force that was pinning me to the wall

"same ol' smart mouth Dean, no wonder Lusha's your sister, she used the same impudent remarks, just like you" Alistair said as he pulled Lusha up from my hair and throws her on the nearest wall and pinned her` there, as he did this a began to struggle more, _damn it_

"you son of a bitch, leave her alone_" _I roared, Alistair was now running his fingers on her shoulder blade down her arm then he moved his hand to her waist and again he started to run his fingers on her exposed stomach, I could feel my blood boiling, how could her touch her like that, she was innocent and he's corrupting that, then he moved down to the waist band of her jeans and he started to undo the button.

"you leave her alone or I swear to god that I'm gonna kill you" I yelled, I couldn't watch him putting his filthy hands on her any more

"God?? What God?? If there was a god you wouldn't be here, hell, if there was a god **I** wouldn't be here" he said through clinch teeth while he took the few steps across the room to be standing in front of me "and what did you said about killing me?? No one can kill me Dean, no one, not even that angel bitch you brought with you, in fact" he said and went and stood in front of Ari "I'm gonna send her back up stairs" he said as he put his hand on Ari's forehead and as soon as he did that white light began to poor out of Ari's mouth and nose, a second later she was lifeless.

"see, no one will save you now" Alistair said "now I'm gonna kill you one by one, and I'm gonna start with you" he said pointing at Katie, he was now in front of her, she looked at me with panic in her eyes "say goodbye to your girlfriend Dean" he said, he was about to touch her heart but…

"No" a weak voice protest, all eyes went to an awake Lusha, she barely managed to half open her eyes, seeing her like that just broke my heart "stop" she said again a bit louder than the first time, but still we could barely hear her

"oh, look who finally decided to join us" Alistair said, he went toward her and moved a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear "sorry honey, what did you say??" he said lean in close to her so he can hear her

"I said…" she took a deep breath and from the look of it she was in a lot of pain just doing that "leave them alone you bastard" she said through clinch teeth, god I was so proud her, she is fearless, she's my sister…

"what did I tell you about that smart mouth of yours" Alistair said a bit irritated as he slapped her across the face, she spat out blood and looked back at him with a smile on her face

"is that all you've got??" she asked and he let a frustration cry, he took her chin roughly between his fingers and force her to look at him

"you think playing all brave heart on me is gonna save them??" he said she merely blinked, he turned around and looked at us, his eyes gleamed with white light and suddenly Pogue began to scream in pain

"No, stop, Stop" Lusha start to struggle "you want me, leave him alone" she said but Alistair kept what he was doing to Pogue, suddenly I felt a white hot pain ripe through my chest, it was so intense, I started to scream in pain, the pain and presser were too much, I heard Lusha yell at Alistair to leave me alone, and she wanted him to take her instead, not a second later the presser lightened and the pain was gone, I heard Pogue breathing heavily but he was too released from the painful presser, I looked up and saw that Alistair was smiling, and Lusha was crying and her eyes were filled with worry and concern

"so you gonna accept the offer?" Alistair asked Lusha, but what is he talking about?? What offer??

"I never will become one of you, NEVER" she spat out the words "I'd rather die than become one of your allies, you got that" she said angrily

"we'll see about that" he said "now say goodbye to your pretty little family of yours" he said, he was about to kill us probably when the sound of Mel reading the exorcism coming out of the speakers, I couldn't help but smile "what the…" he said but Lusha cut him off

"this is the sound of you losing, so take what remains of your dignity, **_IF_** you have one, and leave" she said "coz your friend, Paimon, he fled long time ago" she said again with a smile

"she's right buddy, there's four angels out there, and more than a dozen hunter that will send your ass back to hell" I said and he just looked at us for a minute then he looked back at Lusha

"you think I'm gonna let you celebrate this little victory of yours" he said "I don't think so" as soon as he said that a blade appeared in his hand, and before anyone could do or say anything he plunge the blade up to the hilt in Lusha's heart

"NOOOOO!!" I cried out as I saw him twist the knife and her breath sucked in her throat, her eyes were wide and terrified when she looked at me, blood began to drip from her mouth

"bye, bye kids" Alistair said as he pulled the knife out of Lusha and disappeared, as soon as he was gone the force that was holding us against the wall disappeared too, and we all fell to the ground including Lusha, she fell to her knees, as soon as I saw her like this I slide on the floor to her so I can break her fall.

"Lu, hey kiddo look at me" but all I get was her whole body to shiver and she fell forward onto me as a slight whimper escaped her mouth "Whoa, whoa, Lu. Lusha! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you" I said as I laid her down on the ground and look at her wounds closely; the wound was bleeding badly so is the one on her side, it seems that when Alistair disappeared he took the barrier that was keeping her from bleeding, her wrests looked puffy and red and they were also bleeding and so was her ankles, her face was banged pretty hard, she almost looked like Lusha, and it killed me to know that I couldn't stop this from happening, her skin was so cold, she was practically half naked in the middle of October, I pulled my jacket and my button down shirt, I put the button down on her wound and fold the jacket and put it under her head

"Dean, she's bleeding too much," Caleb said, and for the first time I realize that Caleb, Pogue and Katie were hovering over me and Lusha

"I know" I snapped at him, even though I didn't want to but I was feeling so damn guilty and hurt that I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I took my shirt and press it to the wound

"De.." Lusha tried to say but she began to cough blood violently

"shhhh, shhhh, it's ok, you're gonna be ok, I'm gonna take care of you" I cooed as I brought my hand to her cheek to wipe the falling tears, I could feel the warm wetness of my own tears as they fell freely down my face

"I'm…I'm…. sor…ry" she said, but for what??

"you have nothing to be sorry for, now just hold on and stay awake and leave the rest to me, ok??" she merely nod, I looked down at the shirt and I found it sucked with her blood, _Damn_ _it, _I looked at the others, Caleb and Pogue were standing with worried looks on their hurt friend, and Katie was crying

"it… it hurts… a lot" Lusha said through clinch teeth

"I know it does baby, but you're going to be fine, ok I'm gonna take you back home, and I'm gonna take care of you, you're gonna be ok, you and your little boyfriend gonna have some fun, ok??" I smiled at her and she gave me a weak smile, suddenly her body began to shake violently, she was like a leaf in a stormy day, she can't hold on any longer, I slide one hand under her knees and the other one under her neck and picked her up, she looked at me and the one thing that I could see was total trust, and I swore that I won't let her down

"where are you going?" I heard Caleb ask from behind me and my only answer was me running faster down the hole back to the woods, I heard them running behind me but all I was thinking about is that I have to run faster, I looked down at Lusha, her eyes were close but she was still breathing; shallow breathes, but still she's breathing.

I reached the broken window few minutes later, I got out with Lusha still in my arms, I heard few gun shots in the distance, it seems that the battle still on, I looked back at the others and found them all out from the window and waiting for me to tell them their next move

"Caleb, can you use now??" I asked looking down at Lusha, who was shivering from the cold air that hit her bare skin, Pogue took off his leather jacket and covered Lusha with it, I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were bloodshot, I nod my thanks and offer him a weak smile

"yeah, why??" he asked breathlessly

"can you use and take us back to Bobby's??" I asked he looked at me then at Lusha's shivering form

"yeah, ok…. of course" he said

"ok then" I looked at Pogue "Pogue, you bring Katie with us and then came back her to tell the others that we got Lu, ok?" I asked he nod, I looked back at Caleb "so how's it gonna work??"

"just hold Lu tight and leave the rest for me" he said and I nod, he put one hand on my shoulder and the other one on Lusha's knee, he looked at me and suddenly a ring of fire appear in his eyes, his eyes now were pitch black instead of the warm chocolate brown, I closed my eyes and I felt cold breeze hit my face, a second later I felt I was in a warmer place, I opened my eyes and found that I was at Bobby's living room, I looked around and saw Caleb, Pogue and Katie standing there too

"ok now, Kat, come with me…. Caleb you go and find the aid kit, and you Pogue, you know what to do" he nod and took one last look at Lusha then he disappeared, without wasting another second I raced up the stairs to the guest bedroom and laid Lusha on the bed

"CAS, get your ass in here, _NOW_!!" I called at the top of my lungs, I looked down at Lusha and she was still breathing, _THANK GOD_, she's one tough cocky, suddenly I felt a gust of wind

" I came as fast as I could the battle still on, and I…." he stopped as soon as I stepped away and he saw Lusha for the first time "Oh God" he kneeled next the bed and he took her hand and kissed her "I'm sorry little angel" he said as he put her hand back down gently and placed his hand on her wounded chest and her left side, a white light fill the room, and when it went out Cas was gone, I looked at Lusha and the fatal wound was gone so is the hole in her side, but the other cuts and bruise were still there.

"Dean where's the…" Katie stopped as soon as she saw that the stab wound on Lusha's chest was gone "how did this….. is it, I mean how??" she asked

"Cas was here" was my only respond as I disappeared in the bathroom.

* * *

**so what do you think?? did you like it?? let me know**


	13. things that matters

**hey every one I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry but school and the internet was a b****..... anyways her's the new chapter, hope you like it, please tell me what you think**

**enjoy.....**

**Sam POV Meanwhile **

The fight was a bitch, it's been three hours now and the hell spawns still poring on us like rain, even after the exorcism CD they're still coming, and I have dislocated shoulder, _Oh Joy_, but still that's not what's on my mind right now, Lu?? Did they get her?? Is she even her??

"Sam, hand me some ammo, I'm running out" Mel shouted from her hiding place behind one of the giant oak trees

"yeah, her take this" I through her a 45' clip, and she catch it, put it in and start to shoot the demons that were coming our way…. Did I tell you how awesome she is?? No I don't think I did, well she's awesome, she is so my type, and I know that I know her for what now?? Two days, but I feel like I know her for two decades, she made me happy, and I don't think someone other than Jess made me this happy, she is so like Jess, kind, smart, funny, caring, and so god damn beautiful, she's the kind of girls that I can see my whole future with her, I can't believe that I'm saying this but I think I'm starting to fall for her.

Anyways, I saw a new bunch of demons coming out of the castle, Bubby, Liam and Dad; who were near the castle were injured so I went to help them, on my way to them I spotted Pogue from the corner of my eyes, I turned around and went his way as soon as I made sure that dad and the others got help from Jake and Mel, walked toward Pogue, as I got closer to him a could see his bloodshot eyes and I knew that something wasn't right, and that made fear's grip tighten around my heart

"Pogue, what are doing here?? I thought you were with Dean and the others??" I know it was stupid question but I had to ask, even though I don't really wanna know the answer

"they're back at Bobby's" he said in a low tone

"what do you mean they're back?? How could they be back while we still looking for….. you found her didn't you??" I asked and he nod and looked down, _oh god that can never be good, _I took a deep breath "is she ok??" I asked and he shook his head "how bad is it?" I asked although I really didn't wanna know

"she was already worn and injured when we found her and that's when that asshole came and pined us to the wall, we just stuck there, we couldn't move that's when he send Ari to haven or whatever and then everything happened so fast, I mean one minute he was about to kill me and Dean and she told him to stop and the next thing I know he stabbed her and left" he said in one breathe, wait??? STABBED?? What does that mean?? Is she d…… NO, she can't be

"How bad was it??" I asked slowly, fearing the answer

"he plunge the dagger all the way to her heart" he said in a low tone while he looked down

"oh god" that's all I could say, this is not happening, she can't be, I mean she's half angel, she can't die like that, there must be something wrong "Listen go to Reid and Ty and tell them to play the CD again and tell them never to turn it off" I ordered and with a nod he run to the woods to find his friends

I, on the other hand run back to where my dad and Bobby where fighting, the demons weren't as much as before, they were about fifteen by the help of the angels, a half an hour later and with the CD on, the demons were all sent back to hell or dead, we regrouped by the entrance of the woods, as soon as dad lay an eye on Pogue I could see the fear spark in his eyes as the same thoughts I had ran through his mind

"where are they Pogue??" Dad asked in his hunter's tone

"they're back at Bobby's" Pogue answer

"and by saying _They_… you mean?" Dad asked again

"Dean, Katie, Caleb and… uh.. Lusha" I blurted out all eyes turned to me

"how did you….." dad started but Jake cut him off

"Lusha??" he asked "how is she?? Is she ok?? Is she hurt??..... Come on answer me Pogue, _Damn It_" he yelled angrily at Pogue, I could see fear, worry and guilt fill his hazel green eyes

"Jake calm down, Pogue don't know anything, Caleb took Lusha and Dean before he could get the chance to know how is she, ok?" I lied, well I didn't lie, I just didn't want to believe that when Alistair stabbed her he killed her, so I lied to myself as well…"so just calm down, I'm sure she's gonna be ok, she's a Winchester" I said with a smile, I looked at Pogue and he nod a thank you and I offered a weak smile in return, fife minutes later we were in our cars on the way back to Bobby's.

**Dean POV**

When I came out the bathroom with a washcloth in hand I found that Lusha wasn't wearing her jeans any more, she was now in only her bra and boy shorts, Katie was sitting on the edge of the bed cleaning out Lusha's wounds, she looked up at me and then looked back at the deep cut she was cleaning, I went and sat on the other side and started to clean Lusha's face, _God only knows what she been through_, by the time I finished cleaning her face and neck and the spot where her tattoo used to be Katie was done with the cuts on her stomach and her wounded ankles.

Katie pored some of the sterilizer on a new washcloth and started to dip it on her wounded stomach, a slight whimper escape Lusha's lips but she didn't wake up, I followed Katie's lead and did the same to her wrists and on the deep cut on her shoulder, I remember that one, she got it when she was thrown onto the car in the parking lot before she was taken, her shoulder must be dislocated

"her right leg is broken" Katie said after a long time of silence

"her shoulder is dislocated" I said and she looked up at her shoulder and nod "look why won't we stitch her up, put her shoulder and leg back in its place and then a warm bath so after that she could rest" I suggested, stitching her up needs two and I can't do it alone I needed Katie but I was afraid that she hate needles and stuff like that

"sound like a plan, the sooner we patch her the less infected her wounds get" she said already dipping the needle in the sterilizer so she can start working on Lusha's ankles, _God she looked amazing when she's working_ I thought to myself, I took another needle and start working on Lusha's stomach

Half way through stitching the long deep cut on her stomach Caleb walked in, as soon as he saw that we were stitching her he looked away, I have no idea how he's going to graduate from medical school

"I called the others and they said that they're on their way" he said still looking away "how is she??" he asked concern dripping from his voice

"she's gonna be fine Caleb, don't worry" I said reassuringly, although it was half the truth, she was burning up, and her shoulder looks red and puffy so is her leg and her wrists, she was defiantly infected, we have to finish patching and stitching and then we have to find a way to put her temp down.

"hey, Caleb could you go to the drug store right now??" I asked looking up at him

"yeah sure, what do you need man?" he said

"we need more gauze, pain killer, antibiotics, a cast for her leg, bandages and run by the super market and bring her some soup for when she wake up" he just nod and went out

Half an hour later we were finished stitching and patching "now is the hardest part" I muttered to myself

"tell me 'bout it" a weak slurry voice pulled my attention, I looked down to find Lusha's half opened eyes looking back at me

"hay kiddo" I said with a sigh of relief "you give us quit the scare in there" I said lightly ruffling her hair

"I'm s'orry" she said lazily

"I'm glad you're ok" I said with a smile

"me too kiddo, don't you ever pull something like that ever again" Katie said, Lusha merely nod

"honey, you know what we have to do, right??" I hate to do this but I have to, she looked at me and nod

"do what you have to do big bro" she said with a weak smile

"Ok we gonna sit you up and…" I said but she cut me off

"Dean, I know the drill, so let's just get it over with" she said in a low but strong voice, I heard Katie snicker, I turned to look at her and I glared instead

"fine" I said as I helped Lusha up "sorry" I said as I heard her hiss in pain, I sat her up in a sitting position "Kat, hold her tight" she nod and put her arms around Lusha's waist, Lusha just put her head on Katie's shoulder, I sat behind her sandwiching her between me and Katie "ok, on three, one, two…" and I snapped her shoulder back in its place

"AHHHHH…. God" Lusha cried in pain as her head fell back almost hitting me; tears began to fall freely down her face, suddenly her cries went quite and her body slumped onto Katie's

"Dean…" Katie said with a hint of panic in her voice as Lusha's body start to slightly shake, I put my hand on Lusha's uninjured shoulder and pulled her slightly so I can see her face, her head lolled back, her face was drained from blood except for her flushed cheeks, there was beads of sweat forming around her face plus the tracks of tears, I tugged her shoulder further and she fell onto me

"Lu" but there was no respond "Lusha??" still there was none "LUSHA" I said a bit louder, but again there was no respond, panic began to creep its way through me, I put my hand on her forehead, feeling the heat radiating from her, _Fever_, I laid her back down on the bed "Katie, could you please bring the thermometer" she nod and went to bring the device.

I went to the bathroom and took a washcloth, drenched it in cold water and came back to the room, I sat back next to Lusha and put it on her forehead, a minute later Katie came back with the thermometer "here" she said as she handed me the thermo.

I put the thermometer into her ear waiting for a reading, a minute later it started to beep, I was shocked from what I read "103.8" I said in shock

"what?" Katie asked with a hint of panic

"her temp is 103.8, this is bad, seriously bad" I whispered more to myself than to her

"we have to put it down, but…" she said now panic was taking over her words

"STOP" I said "we have to put her leg back in its place and then we gonna put her temp down, OK?" I said and she nod "Ok, now I need you to hold her still, I don't want to put her in anymore pain" I said and again she, she sat next to Lusha and held her tight, I sat at the end of the bed, I inspected her broken leg and it wasn't hard to put it back, but that didn't mean that it's less painful, I was about to do it when Caleb came in

"hey guys…." He stopped as soon as he saw Katie's tear stained face and Lusha's sweaty and also tear stained face "what happen?? Is she ok??" he asked franticly

"she's running a high fever, but she have a broken leg so we can put her temp down right now" I said and he nod, he walked Katie's other side and held Lusha in her place, I looked at him while he did that, with deep breath I pulled her leg and twisted it so it can get back to its place, I inspected her leg again and it was done.

I looked at Lusha and she was still pale except for her cheeks, her breath was sharp and ripped, almost like gasps and there was a wheezing sound, there were more sweat now covering her whole body, she looked like she was in pain, how could this happen to someone so innocent?? How could this happen to her after all what she's been through??

"De…." Lusha's whispers pulled me out from my thoughts

"yeah" I said but when I realized that her eyes were still closed and her body is shaken more violently then before

"thy're com'ing, 'm al'one De, 'm scared" she mumbled deliriously which made me freak out

"Katie fill the tub with cold water" she nod, then she disappeared in the bathroom, I took the thermo again put it in her ear "holy shit"

"what??" Caleb asked

"she's up to 105" that can't be good, in one quick motion I lift her up and went to the bathroom to find that Katie had filled the bathtub, I lowered her in the cold water, but she didn't stir, she didn't do anything, which scared me even more.

After 15 minutes of soaking in the cold water I pulled her out and Katie quickly wrapped a huge towel around her, I took her back to the room and sat her on the bed leaning her back on the headboard, I put the thermo in her ear again and waited for 15 second until I heard the beep

"how high??" Katie asked standing at the foot of the bed

"101.3, not good enough but it's better than the one before" I said tugging a lock of wet hair behind Lu's ear

"let's just hope that it don't get any higher" Katie said

"yeah, you're right" I said "we have to change her clothes" I stopped as I realize that I have to see my sister nake…. Ew "well, we have to put her in a warmer clothes" I said after a second

"I found her bag downstairs in the living room, so.." She trailed off and kept staring at us, it was like she wanted us to leave"Ok, now get out so I can do it" she said shooing me and Caleb out off the room

"hey, she's my sister.." I protested but she cut me off

"do you want to see her naked, coz by the look on your face you weren't exactly comfortable with her in only her underwear" she said in a mater-of-a factly way, and she had a point, with a nod I went down to the living room with Caleb.

Ten minutes later I heard Katie's footsteps coming down the stairs, I looked at Caleb and he was sleeping on the couch, I smiled to myself and stood up and went to see what's up

"how's she doing??" I asked as we met at the bass of the stairs

"she's sleeping, if you wanna go and see her, I'll stay here and wait for them when they come" she said as she put her hand on my shoulder, I looked down into her eyes, and god I fought hard not to kiss her right here and now, she's strong, smart, a good hunter and so god damn hot… I took her hand in mine as I kept looking in her blue ones

"thanks" I said as I bent down and kissed her cheek, and before she could react or respond I went up to Lusha's room taking two steps at a time, as I reached her room I opened the door carefully not making any noise so she won't wake up, I looked at her and she was at peace, her face looked so beautiful even though there was a new dark black and purple bruises covering her left eye and cheek, the long bangs were falling messily over her eyes, I looked down and found that Katie dressed her in a black tank top and jeans shorts, she also put on her cast and bandages on both ankles and wrists.

I went and sat on the bed beside her, she instantly moved close to me I couldn't help but smile, I kicked my shoes off and lied down on my side next to her, I watched as she sleeps, god she looked so innocent, I couldn't help thinking about all she's been through, her mom's death, dad leaving her, her foster parents; Sam told me about the, then hell and now this, this was to much and she's not even eighteen yet, hell even her seventeenth birthday she spend it in hell… WAIT!! I got the best god damn idea in the world, and they call Sam the brain.. HUH, yeah right, and let's just say that there's gonna be a big ass kicking party after Lusha's get better.

I was fast asleep as the clock strike 2:34, but it wasn't for long, I was awaken by a muffled whimpers coming from next to me, I didn't pay attention to it I was still sleepy and I thought that it was just in my dream, but then again the same muffled sound, but this time it wasn't just whimpers there were "_please"_ and "_no_", I got up quickly as I realized it was Lusha, I turned on the light and found her covered in sweat and her face was twisted in pain, her breathing was heavy almost like pants, she looked like she was having a nightmare

"Lusha!!" I said as I shook her slightly so I won't scare her, but still she was traped in her nightmare "Lusha, wake up kiddo" I said a bit louder than before

"_No, please, TAKE ME" that was her respond "NOOOOOOO"_ she screamed and start franticly turning in her bed. She was tangled in the blankets that had covered her

"LU. WAKE. UP" I said a lot louder than before as I took hold of her, she sprang up and looked around the room terrified, as soon as her eyes landed on me they filled up with tears and jumped at me warping her arms around my neck as she started to sob, I didn't know what to do at first, but a second later the big brother began to kick in as I warped my arms around her "shhhh, baby it's ok, I'm here, nothing bad is gonna get to ya'" I soothed as I draw comforting circles on her back, after five minutes of nonstop sobbing she finally calmed down, I pushed her gently so I can look at her, her eyes were red and puffy, tears were still spilling down her face while she was holding her stomach

"lay down, let me see" I said as I laid her back down to check on the stitches, I pulled her tank up enough to see the bandages, and they were still white thank god that means she didn't pull any stitches, I pulled back the tank top and looked up at her, her eyes were still glossy but there were no tears falling down, but the fear and sadness were still there

"baby, what happened??" I asked while I was playing with her hair, it seems every time I did that she'd calm down

"it was a nightmare" she said in a low voice, I almost didn't hear her

"I know you're tired, but what was the nightmare about?" I asked

"hell" as soon as the word left her lips I felt my heart stop "and the last few days" she finished after a second

"did they do anything…. I mean other than torturing?" I quistened after a minute of silence, she shook her head

"no" she looked down and started to sniff, I lift her head with my thump so I can look at her and she was crying again

"what is it, kiddo??" god I really hated watching her cry, it broke my heart, and I don't care if I have to go through a chick flick moment to stop her from crying

"I'm sorry" she said in a small voice, my eyebrow arched in question "I had doubts" she said as she looked me in the eye

"what do you mean?"

"I thought that you won't come, I thought that you could live without me, I… I just… I just was so scared and… and I didn't think clearly, and when you finally came I was scared to death that they might hurt you, I know that I pried for you to come and save me and I'm sorry for being so selfish" she took a deep breath and continue "if anything happened to you coz of me, I would never forgive myself" she said as she wiped her eyes, I looked at her and couldn't stop the smile that crept on my face, she looked at me confuse "what?"

"it's just funny how the Winchester mind work" I said and she smiled too "but there is one thing you should know" she nod "it's not your job to keep us safe.." she tried to say _but_, but I stopped her "no buts, and let me finish, you're my baby sister, and I'll do anything for you, the things you did for me and for dad and Sammy, I'm thankful that you did it, but from now on its gonna stop, from now on it's mine, dad's and Sammy's job to protect you and not the other way around, you got it??" I asked and after a second of hesitation she nod

"ok" she said "But, when you need my help you promise me that you gonna ask for it, ok??" I smiled

"ok" and ruffled her hair "now go back to sleep, I'll wake you when the other are here, ok" she nod

"goodnight, Deano" she said as she kissed my cheek and laid her head on my chest

"sweat dreams baby girl" I said as I kissed her head and soon after that I heard her even breath, soon after her I was asleep as well.

**Jake POV**

Why the hell this god damn car won't go any faster, it's been an hour now since the fight was over and Pogue told us that Dean and Katie had found Lusha, I just can't seems to wait until I see her, god it's been too long, I know Pogue was hiding something from me and I was praying to god that it's not a bad thing, every now and then I catch a worried glance coming from Sam from the corner of my eyes, oh did I tell you that he's riding with me coz he thought that I'm gonna pull a kamikaze act or something.

"would you slow down, you're not good for Lu if you're dead" Sam said after I stepped on the gas, it was the first thing that either one of us said since we left the woods

"fine" I mumbled, he looked at me and I kept my eyes on the road, he sighed and he too looked back on the road

"you know that she's gonna be ok, right?" he said after a minute

"I know" I snapped not even looking at him

"um.." he was taking aback by me snapping, I just had enough with the fact knowing that he was hiding something from me

"I know you know something that I don't know" I said in a raged one breath, I know it came out stupid but I didn't care

"huh?" he said a bit confused, but that didn't fool me

"damn it Sam, just tell me, I'll take what every bad thing your hiding from me, please just tell me?" the thoughts of Lu's hurting badly were running through my mind ever since Pogue said that they found her, and that Dean and Caleb took her back home, I know that I don't know Dean that well, but when he asked the sons to use their powers to take him and Lusha back home, that means that there is something more than bad, and to add to it Cas disappeared suddenly from the battle field, I know that Sam know something and I want him to tell me now

"Jake…….. I don't" he hesitate "look… when they found her Alistair was there…. And things didn't go as planned" he said

"Sam cut the chase and tell me how bad it is?" I couldn't stand the stalling

"he stabbed her….. Jake, _JAKE!!! Slow down, come on man_" when the word **_Stabbed _**left his mouth I couldn't hear anything else, the only thought that crossed my mind that I have to step harder on the gas, I want… no, I NEEDED to get to her as fast as I could, I glanced at the rearview mirror and saw the cars behind me are getting smaller by every minute until they disappeared eventually.

When the clock struck 5:00 am we were outside Bobby's house, I didn't have the time to turn off the car, as soon as my foot hit the brake pedal I opened the door and ran inside, leaving Sam behind me, I was sure he said something but I wasn't that sure what did he said, anyways, to my surprise the front door was locked, I banged twice, I was heading on the third that's when it flied open reveling Caleb's worried face

"J, man I was worried yo…" but he was cut off by me

"where is she??" I asked franticly as I stepped in the house and walked pass Caleb to look in the living room "Caleb, where is she??" I repeated when he didn't answer my question

"J, calm down man, you gonna wake them all" he said and I turned around to face him noticing that Sam was standing behind him now, and when a minute passed and he didn't tell me what I want to know

"well, how is she??" I urged even thought I really didn't wanna know the bad news, if there was one, I hope that there's none

"she's fine" he said and stopped I waited for another minute

"_DAMN IT_, Caleb, do I have to drag the words outta your dump ass" I yelled I had enough of this, why won't he say it already "just say it" I said through clinched teeth

"she's injured and she's sleeping upstairs, Dean is with her, and I assure you that she's fine" he said, he took a deep breath then continue "other than a broken leg, dislocated shoulder and few stitches, she's fine"

"no stab?" Sam asked from behind him

"No, Cas healed all the deadly wounds" he said, so there was deadly wounds?? Oh god

"so she's fine" said after relief washed over me, Caleb just nod.

"so where's the others??" Caleb asked after we head to the kitchen, coz the living room was occupied by a snoring Katie, so we dicided that we should go to the kitchen so we won't wake Katie, plus I'm not in the mood to deal with a bitchy Katie.

"Jake here had a fight with the gas pedal, so we kinda got ahead of the others" Sam said and Cy nod

"would you lower the volume a lil, there's an actual people trying to sleep in this freakin' house" Katie grumbled from the threshold, she looked funny with her hair all over the place and the frown on her face, but as soon as she saw me and Sam her facial changed "O.M.G" she cried out load "you're here… thank god" she said it like she was in a high school's drama play, as she came and held me tight "I was worried" she said softly, she pulled back from the huge and ruffled my hair, god I hated it when she do this, I feel like I was six or something

"there's no need to worry…. And stop it I'm not kid anymore" I grumbled

"yeah, well don't be so sure about that" she said and looked at Sam "hey Sammy" she said and hugged him too, at first he was taken aback then he hugged back

"Sammy, I'm sure she's not the copper you wanna hold" Dean's voice came from the kitchen's door, Katie pulled back and there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks, I looked at Sam, he too was blushing… I don't know about Sam, but I never in my life saw Katie blush, it seems like she likes Dean being around

"haha, very funny Dean" Sam said, it wasn't the best comeback, that only proves that Dean was right about Sam, Katie wasn't the Copper for Sam

"Dean, how's she doing?" I cut the awkward silence and the glares Dean was getting from Sam and Katie

"she's sleeping, had a nightmare about half an hour ago, but she's sleeping" Dean said, I sighed in relief, good she's ok, now I'm ok

Half an hour later the others start to arrive, first was the Hummer, then the Mostang followed by the Katie's car then John's and Bobby's.

"where's the others??" Dean asked

"Liam, Josh and Mark said that their job is over so they went back, and Ellen and Jo, they had to go back you know how Ellen was attached to her roadhouse, as for the angels they disappeared after the fight" Bobby said

"so, what happened after we left?" Dean asked after we all sat in the living room, Katie was tending to Mel's forehead gash, Dean just put Sam's shoulder back and he's now taking care of John's, Pogue and Caleb; both were holding their girls while sitting next the fire, God I wish I was able to hold Lu in my arms and never let her go… God, I almost lost her today, what would happen to me if that happen?? Thank god I wouldn't have to know, she's safe and she's here and that's what important.

"…. That's pretty much what happen" John's words pulled me out of my thoughts, he must've told Dean about what happen after they disappeared in the castle "then what about you?? What happened after you went in?" John asked

"well, long story short… we got there, Lu was hooked up to the ceiling, she was barely breathing, Alistair was there of course, he pinned us to the wall, he did something to Ari; I don't know what but it seemed like he exorcised her or something…. Anyway, after that he was about to attack Katie but Lu woke up and told him to stop, and he did, he asked Lusha about joining them, but she said no and that's when he attacked me and Pogue" Dean stopped, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers in his hair

"but she stopped him before he could do anymore damage" Katie pick up from where Dean left off "he thought that she was going to except his offer but she didn't, and before he could do anything Mel's voice fill the place, and he looked pissed as hell…. He knew that he won't win, and that's when he stabbed Lu and left" she finished

"after that, we brought her here, and Cas healed most of the wounds and her grace too, and he left" Dean said

"thank god he came in time, otherwise we might've lost her" Caleb point out and everyone cringed as he said the last part

After a minute bobby decided to break the silence "ok, I don't know about you, but I could use an hour or two of sleep" he said as he stood up from the couch "girls; you take my room, it's big and comfy" he said, then he looked at me and the sons "you young men, you gonna take the guest room, me and the Winchesters gonna take the living room" he finished and walked out of the room

"I'm gonna take the floor in Lusha's room" Dean said "you know, in case she woke up and needed something"

"I can do that" I offered

"you're next, Ok? now you go and rest" he said and stood up "ok guys, goodnight" he said and he too left the living room and went up stairs to Lu's room, five minutes later Bobby came back with pillows and covers for him, John and Sam

"what are you still doing here, tomorrow's gonna be an early start" he said as he gave Sam his pillow and cover and set John's on the couch

"why the early start??" Reid asked

"you'll find out tomorrow" Bobby said "now go"

"goodnight" the five of us said in announce, we went up stairs and the girls follow suit, we said our goodnights to the girls and went in our sepert rooms, I glanced at the room Lusha's in and said a silent prayer that she would be ok in awake in the morning… I went in and the guys took their places while Reid was still mumbling and complaining about the early start I fell asleep, with a cute little brunet filling my dreams.

**Lusha POV**

GOD!! Why does the sun have to so damn bright?? Wait, Sun??? the last time I saw the sun was before the attack…. I opened my eyes again, but this time the light seems a bight less brighter, I looked around and found that I was in a room, a room that I know, it's Bobby's guest room… what if this was one of the demon's tricks??

I closed my eyes and everything came rushing back to me, what happen with the demons, the rescue mission and now this… I'm at home I'm safe and I'm with the people that I love, thank you god.

I laid like this for quit sometime until I heard a strange sound coming from under the bed, I listened closely and was…. Snoring, light one, But still, someone is snoring under my bed.. I leaned as far as my injury let me, and dangled my head from the said of the bed so I can see who's under the bed, I noticed the pillow and the cover near the bed, who ever was sleeping there got carried away and went under the bed.

I looked under the bed, and it was Dean, oh god he looked so cute sleeping like that, I saw his lids fluttering "hello" I said and his eyes went wide open

"Lusha" he said surprised, he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and then looked at me again and when he found that I'm not a dream or something his head shut up and…. "Ah…shit" he hit his head with wooden plate, he slid from under the bed and sit up on his pillow, he looked at me and he gleared when he saw that I was chuckling at him, he kept on rubbing his sore head

"you got it all wrong" I said after a minute, and he gave me a quistionet look

"what??" he asked confuse

"you should sleep _on_ the bed not under it" I said with a chuckle, I winced; laughing is a really bad idea when you have one hundred and something stitches on your stomach

"haha, your funny" he said but when he saw me clinching my eyes shut with pain "you ok, Kiddo??" I just nod "you sure" again I nod

"what time is it??" I asked after a minute

"seven-thirty" he said

"good" I said with a smile

"why??" he asked standing up from where he was sitting on the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed

"coz now I'm gonna teach you how to sleep on the bed" I said grinning

"you're funny, I know you got that from me.. but right now it's so annoying" he said

"no I'm serious, I wanna sleep some more, and so are you" I said, he looked at the door like he was weighting his option, not a second later he looked at me with a grin on his face

"I can use some beauty sleep" he said as he remove the cover and slid next to me, he put his arm around me and held me close, I closed my eyes feeling safe in my brother's arms

"thanks" I said, he looked dawn at me and smiled

"for what?" he asked softly

I looked up at him "for being you" I smiled and closed my eyes again, he kissed the top of my head, and the last thing a heard him say before I drift back to sleep

"no prob kiddo" he said, a second later I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, the room was less brighter and I couldn't feel Dean next to me, he must've left at some point, I tried to sit up but as soon as I did that I regret it, my body start to scream at me; the pain was too much, the pain killers must be wearing off, I laid back on the bed without moving, the room was too dark; so I lift my good hand to switch on the night stand, but before I reached the nightstand my hand touched something hairy; well, it's not that hairy, but it's a head, I ruffled the hair under my hand, I felt it moving, groaning then yawning and then back to sleep, I laughed to myself knowing the owner of this head, I ruffled it again, but this time he sat up and quickly switch on the light, I laughed at Jake's look; he looked like a dear in front of headlights, but as soon as I laughed I regretted it again, the same god damn pain.

"Lu??" Jake said "you're awake" _no shit Sherlock _I thought, but considering that he just woke up I had to forgive him, so I just nod

He sat near the bed and took my left hand "you hurt??" he asked as his thumb was brushing the back of my hand soothingly

"a bit" I whispered, he leaned in and kissed my forehead

"god, I miss you" he said and kissed the back of my hand

"I missed you too" I said with a smile, we sat like this for a while in a comfortable silence, he kept holding my hand with his right one, and his left hand was playing with my hair, and I should tell you this, the feeling was amazing, so I just closed my eyes and let him take me back to sleep, I was already dozing back to sleep when he decided to break the silence

"I love you" he said as he put his head on the pillow next mine, his breath was tickling my ear and the fuzzy hair on my checks, I had to close my eyes; the feeling of him being so close, his breath against my skin and his touch, it was just amazing.

"I love you too" I whispered after a minute, he set up and looked at me; it was like he was memorizing me, he didn't say anything he just kept staring at me for a very long minute "what?" I asked

"nothing" he said, I gave him a look that said _yeah right_ "you just…" he removed a loosen lock and put it behind my ear "you just look beautiful"

"yeah right" I said with a smile not believing what he said

"I'm serious" he said "I fight all sorts of bad things in the world, and I know…. I thought I knew that there is no such thing as good, angels, pure and beauty…" he stopped took a deep breath then continue "but when you came…. When you came, you made me believe that the four things I didn't believe in are true, and it's all wrapped up in you… God, if anything happened to you yesterday.." he took a deep breath and looked away "Lu you made me believe, you made me feel again… that day, eight years ago, when I saw you in Pastor Jim's church, you put life back in me, I was lost and you were…. No, you _are_ the light that light my way… and if I lost you, I'd lose my way too" he said, I just looked at him, I didn't know what to say after that, I was shocked, I knew that I was his best friend and that he wanted to be more, but I never knew that he felt the same way I felt about him.

I put my hand on his cheek and turn his face to look at me, his eyes were bloodshot "hey" I said and pulled him close and when his face was barely an inch away from my face "I'm not going anywhere" I said and placed a small kiss on his nose, he smiled and held me close to his heart, the moment was just perfect, but such moments won't last in my book, suddenly a pain shut through my stomach causing me to wince and jerk in pain.

Jake noticed my discomfort and the pained look on my face, so he backed away from me thinking that he hurt me, which he didn't "did I…. uh" he stuttered but I cut him off

"No you didn't" I said firmly but gently at the same time "it's just the pain meds are wearing off, and my stomach kinda hurt" he looked at me like he was reading my face, to make sure I was telling the truth not just bluffing.

"ok, I'll go and see if Katie have something" he said after a minute, he kissed my forehead and then stood up and made his way to the door, as he reached it he stopped and turned to look at me "do you want anything?? Food, drink??" he asked

I took a minute to think, I was really hungry but I wasn't ready to eat just yet "water would be cool" I said and he nod "and you should tell them that I'm awake" I told him, they must be worried, so he just nod again and went out the door leaving me alone in the room.

Well, that didn't last for long, about five minutes after Jake left the room Reid came in followed by Pogue, Cy, Ty, Sarah and Kate

"hey, there Shorty" Reid said with a grin "you gave us quit the scare back there" he sat on the ground near the bed; same spot where Dean was sleeping earlier this morning

"yeah kiddo, don't you ever pull something like that again" Pogue said as he set on the end of my bed on the left side

"I'm sorry" I said with a smile, it was so good to see them again, I haven't realize how much I've missed them until now

"don't be sorry" Ty said softly

"yeah, girl don't be" that was Kate with a wide grin

"we're just glade that you're ok" said Sarah, sitting next to Kate, which was on the upset side of Pogue, Cy was standing behind the girls

"we missed you so much" Said Ty sitting on the ground near the bed on my left side while holding my hand "when J called, we were scared to death" he said

"say for yourself Parry, I wasn't scared" Reid said "I know she's a tough cocky, so I was more than sure that she's ok"

"really??" Cy said "then why were you so nerves then??" he said with an ear-to-ear smile

"I wasn't… uh, I was just……. Never mind" Reid grumbled and pout, we all laughed at that, suddenly Jake, Dean and Sam came in

"what's so funny??" Dean asked

"nothing, it's just Reid was showing us what was he like when he was five" Sarah said still laughing at Reid who kept pouting like a brat five year old, Sam, Dean and Jake joined in the laughing fit, until Reid storm out of the room mumbling something that I didn't get.

We spend the rest of the day like this, the guys stayed in my room, about an hour after they came in Dad, Bobby, Katie and Mel joined in, at six o'clock Bobby and Dad went down stairs to make us some dinner.

As I said we kept talking and laughing, of course we made Reid come back and this time we didn't make fun of him.

This is perfect, all the people that I care about and love is around me, everything was perfect, I know it won't last for long, but right now I didn't want to think about these stuff, I just wanna enjoy this few moments, coz these moments it's the reason why you fight and keep going, keep you holding on and keep me sane, being with my family and friends made me feel strong and full with joy, these people is why I wake up in the morning, and I'll never back down on them.

* * *

**R&R..... I wanna know**

**and there's gonna be some changes in the few next chapters, so I hope you like them**


	14. AN part two is up :D

A.N.

Hey everyone, I hope you all well and doing good, thanx for the reviews though I'd like to see more :P

for all NBD readers go check my account you'll find part two YAY, I'd like to see some reviews, let's make a deal my friends, I have more than six reviews on part two I'll update sooner :D and I'll give you a cookie LMAO

LOVE YOU ALL  
take care

Lusha 3


End file.
